Kurenai Mirai, The Crimson Future
by Kaji Motomiya
Summary: Kazuki Muto disappears after discovering materials to make a whole new Kakugane. History repeats itself as his daughter, Sakuya Muto, follows his footsteps as an Alchemist Warrior-in-Training with Warrior Kaworu Jounouchi. This is her story, her future.
1. Prologue: How Many Years Now?

Buso Renkin – Kurenai Mirai  
Prologue – How Many Years Has It Been?

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

_The years have passed since I showed Victor the strength of my heart, the drive to protect those I love, the girl I love. It took a battle on the moon to win him over, and it worked! I can't believe it worked! I found myself propelling back to Earth, thanks to Victor, and settled my score with Koushaku Chouno…no, Papillion. In the end, I proved to be the victor (no pun intended, guys…), and I spent whatever life I had left with my beloved Tokiko. Heh, she's still harsh for a girlfriend, but she's the best girlfriend I could ever have. Well, she's not my girlfriend anymore. After we graduated Ginsei Academy, Tokiko and I…well, we got married. Straight through, no hesitation! And a year after, we had our first child, Sakuya Muto. She has Tokiko's glaring golden eyes, and my amazing ability to be…amazing!_

–

"Look at her," the older Kazuki smiled as his finger pressed on the little blue-haired Sakuya's cheeks. The baby girl cooed and took Kazuki's finger, wiggling it. He and his beloved wife, Tokiko Tsumura Muto, both chuckled and smiled, lips locking once again. They were going to be a happy family…but to be that family, they had to protect it at all costs. "Captain Bravo said that you, me, and Gouta are getting promoted," Kazuki laughed. "We're going to be Warrior Chiefs now!"

"I see…" Tokiko replied, looking at her husband's face. "We can still…manage to overcome anything we go through. Gouta, you, and I…we are an invincible team." Her hand reached out for Kazuki, holding his cheek, and bringing her head to his. "When you die, I die. We…are one." The two embraced in a kiss again, celebrating the birth of their baby girl.

–

"Hey! Muto!" Gouta called out as Kazuki arrived at the Japanese headquarters of the Alchemist Army. The two met and gave each other their friendly high-fives, though Kazuki could feel a slight sting. Maybe Gouta's still sore about Kazuki getting married to Tokiko…"Where've you been? Taking care of Sakuya-chan again?"

"Actually…I overslept, and Tokiko ended up doing it…" Kazuki blushed with embarrassment. "She is vicious...even as a wife..." Being a father wasn't easy; it took a lot of work, especially when you're trying to protect your child from being eaten by the monsters who escape from the moon now and then. "Victor contacted me recently. It seems that some of the Homunculi are getting restless and won't listen to him or Victoria anymore. While we're devoted as Alchemists to find a way to change Homunculi back into humans, we are still having to fight them and take away what they once were...I'm getting worried, Gouta."

"I had Warriors Shusui and Ouka Hayasaka, and Chitose Tateyama patrol the city a bit, in case any Homunculi made it to Earth." Gouta had a worried look on his face, rubbing his chin as he looked up at the monitor ahead of him. The droopy-eyed Warrior Chief gritted his teeth as he crossed his arms. "Damn, and Papillion still hasn't answered our calls! Every time we try to contact him, he never answers!"

"It's just the way he is," Kazuki laughed until he felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?...Tokiko? What happened?...What?"

"Muto, what happened? Is it Sakuya-chan? Is she okay?"

Kazuki grew teary eyed, sniffling like a child. "Sakuya…she….she…" Then he turned to Gouta, shaking him in joy as tears streamed from his face. "Sakuya called me daddy! She said her second word! Now I just need her to say Green Veggie Juice!"

"DON'T CRY OVER SOMETHING USELESS!"

–

The years have passed, and the trio has grown quite older. They had rushed to the outskirts of Fukuoka, where a late report of a Homunculi attack had just arrived. It was Sakimori's past all over again. Gouta couldn't stand the sight of it; a group of homunculi, human and beasts, eating students in a middle school. They rushed into the fray, where the group managed to fight off and saved only a handful of the school. Everyone else, students and faculty, and some parents who had apparently attended a "Bring Your Parent to School Day" have been eaten by the Homunculi. "Dammit!" Gouta roared, punching a locker until it dented. Tokiko pulled him back, only to watch his bleeding fist. "Why did the report come late? Damn it all!"

"Gouta, calm down!" Tokiko exclaimed, holding Gouta back. Eventually he calmed, holding Tokiko against him. Tokiko knew how much this hurt. They were Warrior Chiefs now, but still had managed to fail a mission like this…it was unbearable. Suddenly, she saw Kazuki walking down the empty bloodstained halls. "Kazuki!" she called out and ran to him. She was shocked to find a young male, probably seven-years old, to be riding on Kazuki's back. He was knocked unconscious, breathing heavily. "I thought we had delivered the remaining survivors with Chitose…"

"There was one left," Kazuki replied. "He was hiding in the janitor's closet. He was so scared that he cried himself to sleep…" He looked to his piggy-back rider and smiled. "I wonder what Sakuya is doing right now…it's funny, Tokiko! This boy…he could be her type!" Kazuki smiled, but tears were streaming down his face. He was crying because he couldn't protect these people.

–

A year after, the boy named Kaworu Jounouchi, as he recalled, was training with seasoned Warriors and Warrior Chiefs. Their attacks were relentless, his young body put to its limits. His speed, his power, his defense, his ability as an Alchemist Warrior were all brought down upon him by his senpais. And even then, as young as he was, he prevailed his intense training exercises.

Gouta and Tokiko proved to be difficult opponents. They tested Kaworu's physical and mental limits, which nearly drove him to the edge, and at the end of the day, he laid on the metal floor with his fist in the air. All of sudden, the alarm sounded. Great Warrior Chief Captain Bravo, Mamoru Sakimori, had called Tokiko and Gouta, as well as all the warriors, to the briefing room.

"The cause of the Homunculi's recent actions is because of a strange force of Alchemy on Earth," Captain Bravo explained. He seemed to have gotten old as well, but young enough to keep on fighting. "It seems that materials for a new type of Kakugane have been found by our excavation teams years back. However, unearthing these items caused a panic, and the Homunculi had set off to Earth the first chance they get."

"What's this…new type of Kakugane?" Tokiko asked, concerned because Kazuki hadn't returned from his mission yet. She always hears Sakuya asking about "daddy" and why he doesn't come home. "And what materials are you talking about? What else can make Kakuganes?"

Captain Bravo grew silent, and then slammed his palms onto the table in front of him. "We have found materials…to make a Kakugane with the godly powers of the Philosopher's Stone. With it, we may be able to turn Homunculi back into humans and have them return to their normal lives!" The entire room was in shock, except Kaworu. He seemed calm, until he started looking around. "Oh? You're the new kid, right? Is something wrong?"

Kaworu was silent, hiding behind Gouta a bit. His head peered out and pushed his bangs away from his right eye. Timidly, he asked, "…Wh-where's Kazuki-senpai?"

With this question, Captain Bravo's face grew grim. This brought an air of uneasiness onto everyone, especially Tokiko. "Kazuki…was leading the excavation team. Approximately fourteen hours ago…we had lost all connection with the excavation team, and…Kazuki Muto."

Tokiko's eyes widened. She fell to her knees as Gouta held her tightly. She screamed and cried because she feared the worst. What will she tell Sakuya and their second child, Souta? Is Kazuki dead? All of the warriors and warrior chiefs were shocked by this sudden news. On this spring time of April, Kazuki Muto had disappeared from the world.

–

Ten years have passed, and Sakuya had grown up quite a bit. Now sixteen, she lives with her younger brother, Sota, in the Ginsei Academy dorms that her aunt, Mahiro Muto, and a few others of Kazuki's friends have started to run, except Rokumasu, who's become the new principal of the school. It was on a late spring night in the middle of April that Sakuya saw a bright light at the haunted factory nearby. Without hesitation, she rushed over to see the commotion, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

A blonde-haired boy, all alone in the haunted factory, walking around aimlessly. Behind him, however, was a large, mechanical scorpion-like monster. It reared back its tail and launched it forward toward the boy. "L-Look out!" Sakuya gasped and ran to the boy. She pushed him out of the way, only to feel a sharp pain in her chest. The monster had skewered through her chest, blood dripping on the ground. Her eyes widened and faded.

_'Oh no!'_ thought the boy. _'I got an innocent bystander involved!'_

–

The next thing Sakuya knew, she awoke in the middle of the night, screaming out. Was it all a dream? What had happened that night? While she went into a half-asleep frenzy in the dorm, the boy watched her from afar, on top of Ginsei Academy's water tower.

"Good. She's alive and kicking…" he smiled, brushing his hand through the bangs of his blonde hair. "I got to hand it to you, you're one crazy girl. You owe your life…to the powers of Alchemy."


	2. 1: Sakuya

Chapter One – Sakuya

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

A blue-haired girl with a long braid trudged along the pavement as she yawned slightly. The top of her head and a bit of her braid were a mess, like she rushed to get out from bed. Walking in front of her was a mean-looking tall blonde with a pocky stick protruding from her lips, a small and flat blue-haired girl, and a black-haired shy girl who stuck to the blonde like glue. They were Ouka Kurosaki, Yumi Chiba, and Mihoshi Anno respectively. "Jesus, what the hell was wrong with you, Sakuya?" Ouka exclaimed in her usual loud voice, poking Sakuya's forehead continuously. Some of the passing students were looking at them with their usual murmurs and gossips. "You went on a rampage last night and nearly killed all of us!"

"I'm sorry…" yawned Sakuya as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "It was just that I had a weird dream…" Thinking back at it, it was pretty weird. The scorpion-like silhouette, the blonde-haired cutie…yes, he was cute, she'll admit. And the pain, the pain over her chest. Before she could place her hand over her chest, Yumi made a grab for Sakuya's bust first. The braided girl's face flushed, stepping back from Yumi. "Th-The hell, Yumi-chan!"

Yumi grinned, flexing her hands. "C-Cup," she chuckled aloud as she turned her back. "You guys are lucky. Having such huge busts, that is." This was Yumi's usual hobby. Everyday, Yumi would grab other girls' chest, then slightly, but uncaringly, mock how most girls are flatter than she is. "Like anime now and then have girls with abnormally huge chests. I think the Japanese are becoming more and more perverted."

The shy Mihoshi wanted to say something badly, like, "You're kind of one too, Yumi-chan." Not a word could leave her mouth, feeling that she'll insult one of her closest and best friends. Ouka could take Mihoshi's hint and rubbed her head, smiling lightly. This was her way of saying that Mihoshi should just say it. So she opened her mouth and said, "Um…you…you have nothing to be ashamed about! I think your chest size is perfect!" There was an awkward silence between the four, and Mihoshi began to sweat profusely. "I-I'm sorry!" The other three couldn't help but laugh loudly as they neared Ginsei Academy's school gates.

Sakuya's ears twitched as she heard the pitter-patter of running footsteps behind her. As she turned, she felt a blow to her stomach, which sent her flying back to her friends. "Owww…" she groaned as she glared at the young boy who just knocked the wind out of her. "Souta, control your speed! You'll break my ribs one day!"

The black-haired boy before the girls was Sakuya's little brother, Souta. He has a nasty habit of running abnormally fast without looking and slamming into things, mostly telephone poles and lamp posts. In some instances, it helps, like when a friend is being bullied, Souta the Battering Ram will unknowingly charge into battle. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to be late on my first day!" He apologized frantically, bowing to the girls over and over and over. Mihoshi giggled slightly as she started ahead of them. "Sakuya-nee, you didn't wake me up again! I could've been late!"

"Brat's right," Ouka noted as the bell began to run. Yikes! They better get to the gates before the gate is closed on them! Ouka, being the yankee that she is, sometimes purposely skips the bell and school itself. Mihoshi had already a running head start, with the other four catching up. The anime otaku made a dive for it first, then Ouka followed suit. "Shoot! It's Ishida-sensei!" she thought aloud as she saw the person standing over the gate.

Ishida-sensei, his first name being Akira, was an aloof and messy-looking man who wore a fashionable scarf. He is often seen smoking a cigarette, and he had orange tinted shades. Not much of a teacher look, but the man knew more than he let on. "Uwaaaah..." he yawned as he watched the remaining to run on over. "Oh…it's the Mutou siblings," he muttered from his cigarette. He didn't seem surprised, and he didn't know Souta was a student…maybe it was a lucky guess? Oh wait, he had files and records in his hand. He placed his hand on the gate and prepared to swing it shut.

"I made it!" Souta gasped as the gate began to swing on him. Sakuya couldn't let her brother get hurt, and she was shocked that Ishida-sensei would do such a thing! Acting on her impulses, she dashed ahead and ran for the gate, trying to hold it open. The impact was so hard, her female hand felt like it was going to break! She could feel her heart racing fast, pumping faster and faster as she pushed the gate with all her might. Finally, she squeezed through, landing next to her little brother. "S-Sakuya-nee! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Sakuya sighed, trying to catch her breath. Ishida-sensei was getting death glares from the other three girls, who were appalled that he would do such a thing. "You're not hurt, are you, Souta?"

That's when the two were broken up by the slender hands of the teacher. "That's far enough, you two," he said and looked at Souta. His eyes, despite the lazy look, gave the boy a shiver down his spine. "Mutou-otouto, I presume?" he sneered and took his note pad. Writing his name down as "Mutou-otouto," probably because he didn't have the urge to know the lad's name, he marked him on one Demerit. But that's when Sakuya grabbed his wrist with the nastiest glare of all. Ishida-sensei narrowed his eyes and pulled his wrist away. "A few seconds late, that's another. Need I say more?"

"Hold it right there, you jerk!" Sakuya snarled, her hands balled into fists. "Souta just enrolled into this school, so give him the benefit so that he may learn the rules! Until then, I'll take that demerit!" The two exchanged wicked glares, it put Ouka's to shame. And she's the queen of death glares! "Well, TEACH?"

Ishida knew it'd be pointless to say a word. So he erased Souta's demerit…and added it onto Sakuya's. "That's two, Mutou-san. Now get your asses into class." The girls, plus Souta, looked at each other and headed into the building. Wait, something wasn't right. "Hold on a minute, Sakuya-san," he called out sternly. The girls stopped, and Ishida pointed to Sakuya's handbag…or backpack. "That isn't the certified school bag, young lady," he pointed out and walked to her, grabbing at it. "What happened to it?"

Was he referring to Sakuya's turtle backpack? Well…she couldn't remember what happened to it. It was missing from her room after all. But she could've sworn she had it last night…something weird was going on. "I…I don't know. I must've lost it last night," Sakuya snapped, pulling her bag away from Ishida. The two exchanged glares once again, and he said,

"That is fine, Sakuya-san. However, this will not go unnoticed. You have earned your third demerit, so I will see you after school…picking weeds from the campus ground."

As the teacher left, the girls, including Souta and excluding Mihoshi, all made faces at him behind his back. "What a jerk," Yuki pointed out. "He's like the one guy in my MMORPG parties I don't like." Yuki was an anime otaku, did nothing but watch anime, read manga, and play MMORPGs. Ouka would get tired of it, and Sakuya would tolerate it. Mihoshi would just smile and laugh. And the five of them continued their day until lunch time.

–

It is now the lunch period, and the four girls gather up in the roof for lunch. Sakuya would have her Aunt Mahiro's curry chicken, extra spicy, with Green Vegetable Juice, her father's favorite. The other girls would gawk at what she'd drink. "What? It's delicious!" Sakuya would exclaim, and the girls would laugh the lunch period away. But there was a new addition. Souta joined the group, nervous of what to say. "Oh, Souta! Are you okay?"

"Mmhm," he nodded as he sat down, having the same…intolerable food that Aunt Mahiro made for him as well. "But thanks a lot, Sakuya-nee. You really saved me back there…" Sakuya blushed and shoved her brother to make him stop. But she couldn't shake the pulsating feeling from before. She could've died since she jumped in the way. Thinking of it, she got a text message from his bag, but Souta got it for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks, bro," Sakuya said and opened her text. Her eyes widened as she read the kanji typed up infront of her.

"Sakuya-chan, are you alright?" Mihoshi asked, waving her hand infront of Sakuya.

"Yeah, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Ouka added.

Sakuya shook her head and looked up at the two of them. "I-I'm fine," she stuttered, but was interrupted by the lunch bell. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up to class soon." The girls and Souta were worried, but they did as she said. Sakuya opened her phone again, eyes shaking and hand gripping onto the outer shell of the phone. The turtle-shaped strap dangled between her fingers, shaking a bit. "Who…are you…"

Up above the water tower, and blonde-haired male looked down at her, smiling as he opened his cell phone. The message on his phone said the exact same thing, but he was the sender. The message said…

"TAKE CARE OF YOUR NEW LIFE."


	3. 2: Kaworu

Chapter Two – Kaworu

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

Take care of your new life? That's something you don't see every day. In fact…this text message was the most disturbing that Sakuya had ever gotten. Wait a minute…no it isn't. SECOND to most disturbing. The other time was when Yumi sent her a nasty text message about Sakuya's breast size. Ah, sorry, back to the story.

The sun had already set, and the sky let out an orange glow. Ishida put his cigarette into the ashtray and looked out at the descending sun. Behind it was an abandoned building, the old haunted factory. "I feel that it is about time," he muttered as he turned to his desk. There was a handbag on it, and a turtle keychain dangling from it. He took it over his shoulder and headed for the door. "It's time to feed."

Meanwhile, Sakuya had pulled out all the weeds on the school grounds. Around her were bags of what were filled with those nasty plants. "Hah….hah…finally…" she gasped as she sat down. Looking up at the sky, her eyes gazed upon the stars, and she let out a heavy sigh, now her body lying back on the floor. "It's so late…no wonder everyone was gone…" But as she sat up, there were footsteps behind her.

"Going somewhere, Mutou-san?"

–

"Eh?" Souta spoke up as he looked at the peeking Mihoshi from the window. "Ah, my sister will probably get lost, so I decided to pick her up at school. Honestly, I'm kind of worried about her."

Mihoshi smiled to him and said, "Do be safe, Souta-kun. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Sakuya's little brother." Souta could feel his face flush. He wasn't used to those kinds of words. Wait, does that count as confessing to him? Immediately, he turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could to Ginsei Academy.

–

"Ishida-sensei!" Sakuya gasped as she jumped up, her heart beating. "You scared me! What's the ma-" A bag was tossed to her. It was Sakuya's missing school bag. "Eh?"

"You were there," Ishida started as his eyes began to shake, "last night. You were the one…who interrupted my meal!"

Sakuya's heart was pounding, and it was pounding fast. It was like when she held the gate for Souta. "Wh-what is this?" she exclaimed as Ishida took on a new form. His skin was ripping, tearing apart as it recombined to a bluish-gray metallic monster, shaped like a scorpion. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Quickly, Sakuya ran as the scorpion monster's claws crashed through the bag full of weeds. Its eight legs began to skitter and tear at the concrete under it, giving chase after the girl. It clawed and clawed at her, but Sakuya was dodging for dear life. "It can't be! That's the monster! The monster from my dream!" she exclaimed as her cell phone began to beep. In her haste, she quickly answered it.

"I see you've come in contact with the Homunculus from last night," said a male voice over the other line. The number was the same as the sender of the text.

"What is that thing?" Sakuya yelled to the other line as she ran for dear life, turning the corner toward the side walls. The scorpion monster was beginning to catch up. "M-My teacher! Ishida-sensei! He turned into…a monster! What the hell is it?"

"Calm down, Sakuya-san," said the caller. "As I have mentioned before, that is a Homunculus. It is a being born from Alchemy." All this was confusing Sakuya, but she decided not to question it and let the caller continue. "Simply put, it eats humans to survive. It was made by the body of your former teacher, Akira Ishida, and turned into a killing machine. I came to this town to destroy them all, but…you ended up getting involved. Sorry, my bad."

"YOUR BAD?" Sakuya grabbed a trash can and tossed it back at the scorpion monster, but it seemed to aggravate it. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. "It's getting closer!"

The caller let out a heavy sigh and said, "That's fine. I'm sure you can take it on. Go ahead and use…your POWER to fight it." This perplexed Sakuya, not knowing what he was talking about. "Oh, so you haven't remembered what had happened last night? I see…that's too bad." From the tower, the blonde-haired boy looked down at the scene, gripping a metallic hexagon-shaped medal tightly. "Run all you like, but it will catch up to you. It will eventually find you…

"…and anyone else involved with you."

Too late to say that. When Sakuya turned to the front corner, Souta was there, breathing heavily. "N-Nee-san?" he stuttered as he looked behind her. "What's going on?"

_'Oh no! Souta!'_ Sakuya thought. Souta got involved! This wasn't supposed to happen! Kicking a pole into her feet, Sakuya turned her back to see if the scorpion monster was still following. So far, it was nothing but shadows. _'No…but where? Where did it go?'_

"Nee-san?" Souta blinked and stepped toward her. All of a sudden, something grabbed him from behind. The scorpion had somehow dodged Sakuya's view and went around her, grabbing her little brother with his claws. It was crushing him until he passed out. "Ah, your little brother," said the scorpion as Ishida's head arose from the where the scorpion's head was. "The young ones always tasted the sweetest. I wonder how this one will taste."

Sakuya turned to the scorpion Ishida and smacked his head with the pipe. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed out loud as she continued to smack him. Memories flashed through her mind. How Aunt Mahiro started to cry one night when a blue-haired woman paid her a visit, how that woman told Sakuya to take care of Souta while she was away…Souta was all that Sakuya had had left, and she wasn't about to lose him. "Let him go!" she roared, her hits making more impact by the minute. "Souta had nothing to do with any of this! Let him go! Let him go! LET HIM GO!"

"Hmph…how stupid." All of a sudden, the free claw grabbed Sakuya by the back of her skirt and flung her against a nearby tree. She cringed as she slid down it, gasping for air. "Is that all your body has to offer? How futile. My body was created by Alchemy, and only Alchemy can hurt me. You are absolutely powerless."

–

_'No…it can't end this way…'_ Sakuya thought as her vision began to get blurry. She watched as Souta was laid down in front of her, and the scorpion's mouth was ready to open. But something familiar rang in her head. The word, "Alchemy." She had heard that word before…last night, in fact. It was all so clear now.

_"Oh my…it seems that you died," __said a blonde-haired boy with a long ponytail, looking down at a dead Sakuya Mutou. He bent down to her and lifted her by the chin, smiling gently. "If not for you, though, my carelessness would've taken me out. However, I wasn't careless. You failed to assess the situation and got yourself killed. But…" __With a chuckle, the man pulled out a hexagonal medal with the roman numeral "I" and stuck it into Sakuya's chest where the hole was. "This is a Kakugane. It's made by the most advanced alchemic technology. It reacts to your survival instincts in the deepest part of the human psyche. This will be your heart and your power._

_"The power to fight."_

_–_

Then Sakuya realized what she must do. She stood up slowly, glaring at Ishida-scorpion. "Oh, you still have some power left?" he chuckled and raised his long, poisonous tail. "Then I'll drain the power right out of you!"

_"This Kakugane materializes the owner's hidden combat powers to create a super powerful weapon. That weapon is called…"_

"BUSO RENKIN!" With all her might, Sakuya pulled out the medal from her chest as it took a new shape. With a quick slash, the tail was broken into pieces, and the surprised Ishida stepped back from Souta. In Sakuya's hand was a long, oversized sword, almost twice her size. She pulled Souta to her and pointed it at Ishida-scorpion. "I'm taking back…mine and Souta's lives!"

Ishida-scorpion smirked and raised his two claws. "I see…you have a Buso Renkin, huh?" Then he thrusted his two claws forward at the two, and Sakuya prepared to defend herself. But the claws were broken into pieces…by a different sword! In front of the two was a blonde-haired male with a long ponytail. In his hand was a type of claymore, a medieval weapon. "What? Another one? Are you an alchemist warrior too?"

"You are not welcome in Eden," the boy scowled and swiftly stepped forward, slashing up at Ishida's face. The emblem on his forehead was sliced in half, and Ishida-scorpion disintegrated. The boy sighed and turned to the girl, smiling. "A buster sword, huh? Bigger than a broadsword, and one of the biggest sword-type Buso Renkins I've ever seen. It's actually pretty rare, but it suits you. You've a strong will, and the power to match your strength and words. Don't think I'll ever be able to lift that."

"Who…are you?" Sakuya asked as she walked to the boy, her Buso Renkin turning back into a Kakugane and falling onto Souta's body. "You were at the factory last night, were you? What happened?"

"Hm…you died, simply put," the boy smiled and took Sakuya's hand. "But I saved your life and gave you a second chance. So while you are alive, you have a choice. Return to your normal life or join my battle."

Sakuya paused and slapped the boy's hand away from her. "You didn't answer my question." Sakuya heard Souta groan as he struggled to wake up. She took off her brother's jacket and placed it over him like a blanket, as he fell right back to sleep.

The boy blinked and laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss. My name is Kaworu Jounouchi, an Alchemist Warrior." As he watched her, he smiled gently and said, "You know, despite what happened, you still went to protect what you cared for the most. While I say that is quite admirable, it is rather reckless. Still…for that, I really like that about you."

Her face was red with embarrassment, and quickly, the girl looked away. Then she was handed back her Kakugane, the Roman Numeral "I" lit up in the moonlight.

"Take care of it. It's your new life now. Monsters that eats humans, the very existence of alchemy, and your Buso Renkin."

"My Buso Renkin…" Sakuya muttered. "My life…" The term "Alchemist Warrior" got to Sakuya. "Um…what's alchemy?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Kaworu blinked and sighed. "I see…you must be pretty dumb, huh? Listen, alchemy is…"


	4. 3: Alchemy Is

Chapter Three – Alchemy Is…

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

"Ah!" gasped Sakuya as she flipped the page on the Japanese dictionary. It was found under the hiragana れ, or "re." It's full name was "renkinjutsu." "I knew it'd be found in the dictionary!"

Then Kaworu leaned on her back. She blushed slightly, as this was the first boy who has ever done that to her; he wasn't putting his whole weight on her, so he didn't feel heavy. Placing his finger on the definition, he recited, "An early scientific practice combining elements of various disciplines. Such studies were the transmutation of base metals into gold and the preparation of the elixir of immortality. None of these, however, succeeded, but Alchemy became one of the precursors and the basis of recent and modern sciences." It was an old book, used for years. It was worn out, the cover almost ripping off. Then Kaworu looked at Sakuya's red face and smiled gently. "Oh? Is everything alright, Sakuya-kun?"

Being called "Sakuya-kun" by a boy as handsome as he was made Sakuya blush furiously, and she ducked under his arms and sidled towards her sleeping brother. She looked down at him as he was slept soundly and smiled, brushing his hair. He had just started his first year inGinseiAcademy, too. This really wasn't supposed to happen. Her dying, getting her brother mixed into it, it all wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's such a heavy burden, isn't it?" Kaworu asked her, turning to the window, facing the factory. "We Alchemists, knowing that only two methods of alchemy actually succeeded, have to carry the burden of losing lives to Homunculi that broke that pact made many years ago."

With Kaworu's mention of the "pact," this made Sakuya confused. She looked at him with a tilted head and asked, "What pact? You mean, like a pact between humans and Homunculi?"

"You're catching on quickly," Kaworu explained and sat down on the chair, keeping himself from sitting on his thin ponytail. "Years ago, a pact between the Homunculi and us Alchemist was made. The Homunculi…live up in the moon as we live down on Earth. They don't bother us, we don't bother them. But…" He cringed slightly, and Sakuya got up, placing her hand on her chest.

"The Homunculi…are breaking that pact…" she stated, figuring it all out. She was slow, but not THAT slow. This will definitely spark Yumi's interest. It was as if something out of a manga (even though this series IS a manga series, and this fanfic is related to said series). The more she thought about it, the more she felt afraid. But at the same time, she felt empowered to help the people from these monsters. Well, who knew that her teacher had been one for quite a long time? How long has this been going on? "I'm goi-"

"No." That's all Kaworu said as he opened the window. "I cannot afford having HIS daughter killed once again. The first time was an accident. The second time, I do not have any means of bringing you back to life." Turning to her, the blonde's purple eyes shifted. They were no longer calm, but fierce, as if he would strike her if she even thought about getting up and going to the factory. "There is one more in that factory that was partnered with the scorpion. But he was a coward that night and disappeared before I could slay him. So stay behind, and I will take care of everything."

"But I-"

"I SAID NO!" His voice, it was loud, yet Souta slept through it. Sakuya felt a chill down her spine when he glared at her, and she was compelled to do what he said. Wait, who's daughter? HIS daughter? Does that mean that Kaworu knew her father, who disappeared from her life many years ago? "I'm sorry for raising my voice, but I do not have time to argue. Human lives are in danger, and I won't have you jeopardize my mission."

Sakuya nodded as she watched the boy jump out the window and dash towards the abandoned factory. That factory…so many rumors about it float around the school. They say that people who go in there never come out alive. She knew a student once who disappeared, and no one could find her. And now she knows why. It was because of monsters that ate them. She grew angry at herself for not knowing this, and angry at Kaworu for keeping her from doing anything.

"Mmm…" Souta groaned and sat up from his infirmary bed. "What…what happened?" he muttered and looked at Sakuya, who was staring out the window. "Nee-san…oh, I had the weirdest dream…a giant mechanical scorpion took me and was about to kill me and…I don't really remember much…"

Sakuya only looked at him and smiled. He doesn't really need to know what happened. "Souta," she said and took him by the hand and placed him onto his back. Her eye twinkled, and she screamed, "IT'S TIME FOR THE THIRTY-SECOND DASH!" Next thing anyone knew, she was running outside of school, leaving a trail of dust behind as Souta started to scream, swinging around on her neck.

Finally, they had stopped, and Souta stumbled to the dorm's door, where caretaker Mahiro Muto, their aunt, welcomed him. "Souta-kun!" she gasped and helped him up. "Where's Sakuya-chan? I thought you went out to look for her!"

"Auntie, you won't believe this! I had this crazy dream, and, and…wait, nee-san isn't here?"

This perplexed Mahiro as she saw nothing but the street. This brought back old memories, and her expression changed to a worried one. "Does that mean…she fell into HIS footsteps…like father, like daughter…"

–

"You are not welcome…in my EDEN!" The claymore that was brought down slammed against a hard tortoise shell-like body, but bounced back because it wasn't strong enough. He took a few steps back, letting the weight of the claymore bring him farther from the tortoise homunculus. "Tch…his shell is too hard for me to penetrate it!"

"Keh keh keh…well, sonny, it seems you don't have what it takes to defeat me!" cackled the old man's head on the bottom part of the shell. "My shell is one of a kind, and no Homunculi can break through! Give up, sonny! It's useless!"

"Shoot," Kaworu growled as he brought his two-handed sword in front of him, holding it firmly. "If Warrior Touma or Masaru were here, I'd be back at headquarters right now…" Wait…the only way to get inside a turtle was to attack it from the inside. But how can he attack something that keeps on standing on its hind legs? The only thing Kaworu could do is defend.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" roared Sakuya as she broke through the doors and towards the battle. Placing her hand over the left side of her chest, she called out her Buso Renkin and jumped into the air. The oversized buster sword crashed through the ceiling and down onto the shell, breaking that, and the emblem on the old man's head, in half. As she got up and swung the huge sword to the ground, she watched him disintegrate into nothing. She let out a light sigh and turned to Kaworu, making a V sign with her finger.

"Sakuya-kun…" he muttered until he looked down. The cloth at the end of her buster sword was glowing, but faded quickly. He thought to himself as he remembered something familiar about it. It was probably nothing, but it was going to bother him for awhile, he just knew it. "How could you be so careless, Sakuya-kun?" he questioned as he deactivated his Buso Renkin. "You could have gotten hurt. You have Mutou-otouto waiting for you, and there could have been a chance you would not have come back alive."

"Shut up, blondie!" Sakuya retorted and jabbed her finger at him. "I just saved your frickin' life! So show some consideration, dammit!" Kaworu knew that she had a point and decided to keep his mouth shut…not at least until Sakuya saw the bones on the ground. She panicked and stepped back some, slamming her back against the wall. The skulls were piled up, staring at her. "A-Are these what's left of the humans that have been eaten?"

"Yes…" Kaworu replied grimly and held his arm. "These are the unlucky souls who had fallen into the Homunculi's clutches. And as Alchemist Warriors, we are to defeat them, no matter the cost."

Thinking of before, how this wasn't supposed to happen, she looked up at Kaworu and said, "You gave me this power…and saved my life…for that, I am truly grateful. But…" Kaworu saw the flame in her eyes as she said, "I'm willing to sacrifice my life to protect my friends and my little brother!"

Kaworu blinked and smiled, crossing his arms and muttered, "You're just like your father….very well, Sakuya-kun. Starting today, you'll be a Warrior Apprentice under my tutelage. And I'm going to work you to the bone!" Then he extended his hand to shake. Sakuya stared at it for a bit, but she smiled and took his hand. She had made a new friend, and an ally to save humanity. But high above the school's water tower, a blue-haired woman with a scar on her nose was watching down to them with a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're safe…Sakuya…"


	5. 4: Mother

Chapter Four – Mother

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

The night was over, and it ended with Sakuya's coming as an Alchemist Warrior Apprentice. As the two arrived at the building, Sakuya was greeted by her friends. Yumi tackle-hugged Sakuya to the ground first, pretending to cry because she was worried. Mihoshi held her chest and let out a sigh of relief as Ouka pulled Sakuya into a headlock. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YOU TROUBLE-MAKER?" Ouka exclaimed as she pulled the headlock tighter. Sakuya tried to gasp for air because the weight of two girls on her was too much to bear. Then she was released from her lock and glomp as she stood back up. "Your aunt was worried sick about you, you know!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Sakuya muttered and rubbed the back of her head. "I had urgent business back at school, and…well…" She then looked at Kaworu. How will she explain him coming with her? People will think she's a liar now. "And this is…"

"Good evening," Kaworu bowed politely with a smile on his face. "I am Kaworu Jounouchi…Sakuya-kun's boyfriend." This made the jaws of the three girls drop, and Sakuya fell over. "I am sorry she has kept it hidden from you all…but she ran to school because it was where we promised we'd mee-"

Before Kaworu could even finish, he felt a blow to his stomach by Sakuya, who used her fingers to jab into his stomach and knocked him out. "He's just kidding," she stuttered, her face red and her heart beating wildly. Oh man, now people would think she went back to sleep with a guy she's been keeping secrets of…or supposedly. Ouka's the yankee, not her! She couldn't do a thing like this! She began to panic in her mind and squirmed left and right, thinking of what to say. "He's…he's…my tutor! Yes! Kaworu Jounouchi is a tutor for my English!...Isn't that right, Kaworu-sensei…"

"Y…Yes…that's right…I'm her English tutor…"

–

The night ended, and the new day began. Sakuya was able to pass what had happened last night behind her. But knowing that she was dead and kept alive by the powers of the Kakugane was very unsettling. She felt bad that she had to keep it a secret from her friends, but how would they feel if they knew she had actually died that night? And Kaworu, he was doing his best to guard her. Everything was spinning out of control…

"Muto Sakuya…MUTO SAKUYA!"

With her name called twice, Sakuya snapped back into reality, blinking slightly. "Ah! Sorry, sensei!" she exclaimed and stood up, proceeding to read from her Japanese history book. They were in the Meiji Era, the Ikedaya Incident. But as she read, she wondered where Kaworu had retreated.

The entire time, Kaworu was on the school's water tank, talking on his phone. "What? Y-You're coming here?" he exclaimed loudly, sitting up on the tank. "N-No! It's no problem! But Sakuya-kun…right…yes, I understand. Just…don't hurt her."

–

Later that night, Sakuya was doing her homework with Mihoshi, who was having trouble with some math problems. Precalculus was a very difficult subject; even Sakuya had a hard time with it. But she could hear voices from the hallway. They were loud, and very distracting. "Stay here," she said to Mihoshi and stood up from the table, walking outside. Several students were outside as well, standing by.

"Where have you been?" exclaimed the caretaker Mahiro from the doorway. She was talking to a blue-haired woman. It wasn't clear, but Sakuya could make out a scar on her nose.

"Things have been…hectic…" the woman replied. She had a low, yet mature voice. Her yellow eyes looked at Sakuya, and a smile came upon her lips. "It seems you are doing your job well, Mahiro-chan."

"…Have you found him?" Mahiro had a worried look on her. She looked as if she was about to cry.

The woman was silent and shook her head. Sakuya could make out a silhouette behind her. It was Kaworu, his eyes closed. Could this woman have been part of the organization that Kaworu was in? What was it called? The Alchemist Warriors or something? "We're doing everything in our power," she stated, "to find your brother."

What? They had a connection with Aunt Mahiro's brother? They…knew father? Kaworu knew father? Sakuya stepped outside, and Mahiro turned. She was surprised to see Sakuya up. "You know…my father?" Sakuya asked the woman. Her eyes averted to Kaworu, and she stomped up to him. With a swift punch, she sent Kaworu flying back. "You knew my father? You bastard, you knew I was his daughter?" She had to be held back by Mahiro as she thrashed around, trying to grab at Kaworu.

"I had no choice…" Kaworu replied, looking up at her as he wiped his mouth from the blood. "Finding him was a top secret mission. Even YOU weren't supposed to know about it."

"Who gives you that friggin' right?" Sakuya roared. This caused the other students to hide in their rooms. "He's my dad, a man I haven't seen in ten or so years! Who gave you that right to not tell me this?"

Kaworu lowered his head, deep in thought. Then he slowly raised it with a glare in his eyes. Sakuya flinched when she saw those deep purple eyes of his. Something about it was…inhuman. Then he raised his hand and pointed at the woman. "Sakuya-kun…that woman over there…is the Warrior Chief. She has authority over me."

The woman couldn't even look at Sakuya. Mahiro slowly released her, only for Sakuya to punch at the woman. But the fist was caught, and she was flawlessly swung toward Kaworu. "Know your place!" she yelled at her, and took out her Kakugane. Sakuya placed her hand over her chest, which made the woman shocked. "Sakuya…you…"

"BUSO RENKIN!" Activating her Buso Renkin, her large buster sword emerged from her chest and appeared into her hands. "I WILL make you talk!" Wielding the heavy sword, she charged the woman and swung. But they were caught by four separate blades, each the shape of hexagonal-bladed scythes. She couldn't move her Buso Renkin at all.

"You rush recklessly," the woman commented. She had armor plating on her thighs, where her blades came from. "But…I can make you into a strong warrior, Sakuya…my daughter."

Sakuya's eyes widened, and she had let go of her sword. "Your daughter?...I'm…then you are my…"

As her eyes began to water, Kaworu placed his hand on Sakuya's shoulder and smiled. "Along with being my Warrior Chief, this woman here is also your mother. Sakuya Muto…this is Tokiko Muto."

It didn't take Kaworu's words to make Sakuya move. Ten years, ten years since she has last seen both her mother and her father. She embraced the now older Tokiko and sobbed. Tokiko simply smiled and held her daughter in her arms.

–

The following day, Sakuya was given permission to be excused from classes. She, Tokiko, and Kaworu were in the dorm headmaster's room, discussing current matters. "I not only came to see my daughter," Tokiko said, "but to assign you your new mission, as well as Sakuya's first." She looked at Sakuya, whose eyes were wide and bright as she listened intently. She was like this when she was young, the daughter listening to the mother down to the very word. "Kaworu, what is your report?"

"As headquarters suspected," Kaworu explained, "there indeed is a Homunculus in the school premises."

"What? Right under our noses?" Sakuya gasped and stood up. "Then we should go there and take it out as soon as possible!"

"Do not forget, Sakuya-kun, Homunculi can disguise themselves they were turned from. It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Tokiko nodded her head and crossed her arms. "That's right, but that's not all," she added. "The craftiest of them all are the ones with no original form. Humanoid Homunculi can eat humans without changing forms."

"And you believe that there is one hiding amongst the school faculty and or students." Now Sakuya was getting confused. Fighting that scorpion and the turtle was enough, but this was just too much! Kaworu took notice of this and sighed. "In short…one stronger than your former teacher is hiding in our school. Are you sure you are willing to be a Warrior Apprentice? It's tough work."

The fire in Sakuya's eyes lit up. She stood and shouted loudly, "I'm not gonna run! I gotta protect my friends and my brother! I promised that the moment I was given my power…"

Tokiko smiled at Sakuya's eagerness. _'She's just like him...'_ she thought and handed the dossier to Kaworu. "This is all the information we have on the Homunculus. Use it wisely. You only have one chance at this."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And Sakuya…be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

Sakuya blinked slightly. Her mother must've heard what happened to her. She felt slightly bad, but she couldn't afford to mess up. She had to find the Homunculus who was causing the disappearances. "…Alright! I'm gonna do my best!"

–

Elsewhere, in the back of the school, a student was crying out in pain as a red-haired female was kissing him passionately, causing him to disappear and leaving nothing but his clothes. "So sweet…but not sweet enough…I need something…more…"


	6. 5: Chase

Chapter Five – Chase

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

After all that had happened, Sakuya felt she could calm down a little. Her mother is alive; all that was left was her father. Wherever he was, she hoped he was safe from harm in anyway. She continued her classes, but at the same time watched out for anyone suspicious. She remembered what the dossier had said about the homunculus, and that most of its victims were males.

_"We must assume that the culprit is a female,"_ Sakuya recalled Kaworu saying to her before school began earlier in the morning. _"To have remained hidden this long, she was probably sent to watch over Ishida, the Scorpion Homunculus. As a Warrior Apprentice, you must always keep your guard up as we hunt her down."_

"You don't have to tell me twice…" she muttered under her breath as the teacher scribbled in kanji on the board. She was copying the characters into her notebook, where some of her doodles took residence. _'But if she's in the school, why hasn't she come after me and Kaworu-kun? This is so annoying…I wish mom would've done something about it…'_

–

As class ended, the day was over. Sakuya and Souta saw Tokiko waiting for them at the gate. Souta still didn't know about Tokiko's existence, as he was just a very young child when she and their father disappeared. When Sakuya explained who Tokiko was, the teary-eyed Souta ran to her, sobbing on her stomach like a little child.

–

"So you're our mom…" Souta mumbled as he and Sakuya walked back to the dorms with Tokiko. "But where have you been all this time, mom? Me and Saku-nee…we missed you so much. We were so lonely without you…"

"It's…been rough on all of us," Tokiko replied as the three had reached the dorm. "Souta, I want you to be good, alright? Stay out of harm's way, and always do your best in school. Now head inside. I have to talk with your sister." The boy nodded and ran inside after hugging his dear sister. Now that she and Sakuya were alone, Kaworu could join them. "Kaworu-san, report."

"Hai," Kaworu saluted and looked at his notepad. "As of today, a total of three male students have disappeared." As he read the report, he cringed a little, holding his stomach.

"Kaworu-kun!" Sakuya gasped. "Are you okay? What happened?" Tokiko's face showed some concern as well.

"I-It's nothing…" he lied and lifted his hand to brush his hair from his eyes and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. His purple eyes looked down at the report, and he said, "The culprit is indeed female. All of her victims have been males who were part of a gang. And it's not just the school. It seems that this Homunculus feeds on some older men as well."

This kind of person sounds like a whore, a person who sells herself to men. Well, Sakuya thought so anyway. She was usually blunt about these things. But she was amazed on how much information Kaworu had conjured up. It was faster than her. But she was worried with Kaworu's earlier gesture, wondering why he cringed, as if he was in pain. "Sorry, mom," Sakuya apologized to Tokiko. "I couldn't find any information on the disappearances…"

"It's alright, Sakuya," Tokiko sighed, looking down at her cell phone. It was getting late. "I'll head back to headquarters to find anymore useful information." As Tokiko hugged her daughter, she disappeared into the streets, leaving Sakuya with Kaworu.

"Well, Kaworu-SENSEI," she leered at Kaworu, who froze slightly at her look. "I have English homework, and I need help, y'know. You're my teacher, so let's go!"

Sakuya left, and Kaworu sighed slightly. "Very blunt, are we…" he chuckled and looked down at his notepad. Then he turned the page, where more, direct information on this person was stored. Reddish orange bleached hair, around 171.5 centimeters, or 67.5 inches, fit, at least D-Cup (how he knew that is a mystery), and a pretty, but seductive face. These were right on the spot. "Agh…how could I have been so careless…"

–

"So…Alchemist Warriors are now after me," said an orange-haired girl as she put on her school uniform. A male's uniform was thrown to the side. She slowly slid up underwear up her legs and into her skirt and placed on her headband. Then she licked her fingers, as if she ate a meal. She was at the back of the school, where the track field was. "Hmm…that boy was such a cutie, too…too bad he was one of THEM." Then she looked up at the moon, glaring at it. "The moon…where that beast of a man had placed us…we were not meant to live away from humans. We needed humans to survive…"

Then she slowly opened her locket that was tied around her neck. It was a vague, but distinct picture of a butterfly man. He was wearing a black spandex suit and a butterfly mask. His butterfly wings were granulated, like made out of powder. "Oh my Papillon…" she said with love, her fingers trailing down her body, and she let out a loud moan.

–

It was a Sunday, meaning that there were no classes. Kaworu stood at the back of the school, where a male's uniform had laid on the bench of the track field. "She got this one, too…" he muttered and held his stomach. "She's attacking at such an amazing rate…and because of my inability to catch her, she now knows of our plan…shoot, how could I have been so careless?" As he stood up, he looked up at the moon, which was still in plain sight because it was early morning. His right hand slid up his face to cover his right eye; he felt a throbbing pain, like a headache that pulsated with his heart beats. "The moon…why does it attract me so…"

–

Later that morning, Sakuya was jogging around the block because of the school off. Ouka was right behind her, with Yumi trailing behind and Mihoshi barely making it. The four of them decided that they have been rather lazy lately; this was also a plus for Sakuya, as this could serve as physical training for future battles. "Oy, Sakuya, why are you so tense?" Ouka asked, her voice sounding kind of concerned. "I've noticed that you've been goin' out a lot at night, and sometimes with your new 'teacher.'"

"You mean her boyfriend," Yumi grinned, correcting Ouka in a teasing way. Sakuya's face flushed, and she turned to hit Yumi on the head. "Ow…you're so sensitive!"

"Shut up!" Sakuya scolded, now twisting her knuckles on Yumi's temples as she began to twist and turn in pain. It was then Mihoshi had finally caught up. She was tired and really out of breath; not much into athletics, but more for home-ec. "Hey, Miho-chan, are you okay?" Miho-chan was Mihoshi's nickname.

'I'm…fine…" she gasped as she took in deep breaths. She looked up and saw a blonde-haired male running after someone. "Oh! Oh! Kaworu-sensei! Kaworu-sensei!"

Kaworu heard his name being called, and he ran over to the four, noticing how tired they were. Well, Mihoshi, anyway. "Are you all exercising?" he asked politely, then glanced at Sakuya, as if telling her that they had to go.

Sakuya understood and said, "You guys go ahead. I'll meet you all back at the dorm." Ouka looked a bit worried, knowing something was up. She was the keenest of the group, so these kinds of things usually picked up. But she nodded her head and lead Yumi and Mihoshi away, running down the street. "What happened, Kaworu-kun? Why are you hurt like that?"

She knew? Kaworu must've made it obvious earlier. He sighed and said, "I'll tell you at the park." Then the two headed for the nearest park, where the children were playing on the contraptions by the sandbox. "I never told the Warrior Chief…but I found the culprit…and battled her."

"What?" Sakuya yelled and hit Kaworu on the back of the head. "Why are you so reckless? Why didn't you contact me or anything, you stupid idiot?" One could tell how worried she sounded. She was also annoyed that her partner wouldn't tell her anything; she didn't really like secrets, as how she reacted when Tokiko first came.

"I know…but I had to do it…out of pride as a man." Kaworu closed his eyes and sat down on the bench, holding his stomach. "I couldn't stand that humans in your class, especially men themselves, being targeted by one female…being toyed around and used like as play things…it was despicable." His violet eyes opened, and the glare he emitted made Sakuya shiver. It was just like that time. "I tried to stop her…but she's strong for a humanoid Homunculus…she's fast and agile, but drawn to her enemy like a moth to a flame. She will undoubtedly kill us if we were careless…and as you can see…" Then he lifted his shirt; his torso was wrapped in a bandage, and a red mark could be seen on the right side of his ribs. "…I was careless."

Sakuya gasped and covered her mouth. This was a recent wound. Why would he not tell Tokiko or the other Warrior Chiefs, if there were any, about the situation? "We have to get you medical treatment," she stated and tried to help, but Kaworu would not accept it. "Kaworu-kun…"

"I appreciate it, Sakuya-kun, but…I WILL finish what I started…" That's when they heard a painful scream. The two scrambled outside the park to find a woman in an alleyway, sucking up a man inside-out into her hand. "You!" Kaworu yelled and took out his Kakugane.

The woman turned to the two people behind her and smiled, grinning devilishly. "Oh…it's Knight-sama," she teased Kaworu and walked toward him. "Back for another round? Oh…and you brought your girlfriend!" She took notice that the Sakuya was from Ginsei Academy. The girl was also wearing the same uniform, wearing a green armband as opposed to Sakuya's white.

"That's…Motomiya…Reiko Motomiya…the school beauty…" Sakuya stuttered, watching her fellow classmate walk toward them in shock. "But…how? How could I've not noticed this?"

"Oh, I was careful," Reiko grinned, crossing her arms. "But I had to keep my eye on you as well. You see, Ishida-sensei informed me that you were killed by him a few nights ago. How are you still alive?"

"Don't answer her, Sakuya…"

Sakuya kept quiet, holding her chest. But what would Reiko do if she knew? "…A kakugane," she finally replied. "I died, so a Kakugane was used to replace my heart."

"You have a Kakugane? Then you're an Alchemist Warrior, too!" This made Reiko very happy. Her legs fidgeted, crossed together. Her fingers gripped onto a locket around her neck. "If I kill you both…and deliver the Kakugane to HIM, he'll finally notice me! Give it to me, you little bitch!"

"Buso Renkin of the Claymore! Garden of Eden!" Kaworu yelled out and activated his Buso Renkin. The claymore-type weapon dug into the concrete, releasing a golden aura that knocked Reiko back to the top of the building. "I will not let you enter our Eden!"

"Tch…I knew it wouldn't be too easy…especially in an enclosed space like that…" So Reiko retreated, and Kaworu quickly scaled the building with his speed, jumping from wall to wall, to reach the top and chased after her. Sakuya, being left behind, ran off to at least try to follow the two.

What seemed like an hour had passed, and Sakuya had lost sight of them. But by the warehouse near the construction district, an explosion (not one with flames) occurred. That had to be Kaworu! He had a knack of making things explode like that! That means he must've won the battle! So Sakuya hasted toward the explosion and into the warehouse, only to find an injured Kaworu on the ground. "KAWORU-KUN!" she exclaimed and knelt down to him. She looked up at Reiko, who was just as tattered and torn as Kaworu. "You bitch…I'll make you pay for what you did to him!"

Reiko simply grinned and prepared to attack. "Bring it on, little girl!"

–


	7. 6: Successor

Chapter Six – Successor

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

Sakuya held the unconscious Kaworu in her arms as she glared at the humanoid homunculus before her. Reiko Motomiya was the school beauty of Ginsei Academy. She had so many boyfriends and had them on a leash. She even flirted with teachers, who she blackmailed or bribed just to sleep with them. Who would've guessed that someone like her would be the Homunculus that the Alchemist Army had been looking for? "How long are you going to hold your boyfriend?" she teased, crossing her arms.

"Sh-shut up!" Sakuya blushed, pointing at Reiko. "Kaworu-kun is NOT my boyfriend, for the last time! He's my tutor!" But why was she so defensive about it? Sakuya felt Kaworu move around in her arms, so she let him go to wake him up.

"Nn…" Kaworu groaned as staggered to his feet. "Sakuya-kun…stand back…" In a quick motion, he stood behind Reiko. Even she was surprised by his ambush. Kaworu then thrusted his claymore Buso Renkin into her back and through her stomach. The humanoid homunculus gasped as blood squirted from her mouth. She looked back at Kaworu and kicked him in his wound, sending him flying to a stack of boxes. "AGH!" he yelled and closed his eyes.

"Kaworu-kun!" Sakuya yelled and activated her Buster Sword Buso Renkin. The large sword appeared in her hand as she slashed downward, the cloth at the end of the hilt shining brightly. But as she swung the oversized blade, Reiko jumped into the air, leaving her uniform behind. She was wearing a bra and frilly panties, both black with a white butterfly on the center. "God, you're such a whore!" Sakuya growled and swung her blade again, only for it to be caught by Reiko and kicked aside so easily.

"You're too slow!" Reiko exclaimed and brought herself to Sakuya's position, kicking her stomach and sending her to the other side. She cackled as she landed, brushing off the dust from her beautiful body. Her wound from Kaworu's attack was exposed, but it slowly began to heal. "Do you even know the significance of the butterfly, you shrew?" she asked as Sakuya struggled to get back up. "This is my sign. My sign of loyalty Papillon! He may have stopped eating humans, but he will always be a Homunculus, and I will pick up where he left off!"

"You mean the buttefly man?" Sakuya questioned as she stood up. "If you were going to be like Papillon, you should at least work with other people than perverted disgusting sex-fiends!" If Kaworu heard that, he would be very upset with her.

"Don't insult me!" Reiko growled and bore her claws, charging at Sakuya by scratching at her. They were sharp, razor sharp. Sakuya had a hard time deflecting them with her sword. Mostly because the sword was big and bulky, it was hard to maneuver while Reiko was continuously slashing at her. "You don't know anything about Papillon! You don't know anything about my love for him!"

–

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters, Tokiko walked through the halls with her hand on a clipboard. Passing her were some of the Alchemist Warrior Trainees, playing around like high school kids, considering some of them were. "Stop running in the halls!" she exclaimed at the kids while the kids were out of sight. She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. But as she heard the footsteps of boots, she growled and turned to punch the person behind her. "G-Gouta!"

Gouta blinked as his hand caught the punch. "Defensive as ever, I see," he grinned and put her hand down. "I came to give you this report that we received just earlier." He handed to her a yellow envelope to Tokiko, who opened it, her eyes widening with a gasp. "It seems people have spotted Warrior Kaworu chasing after the target. As of three hours ago, we've yet to hear from him."

Now Tokiko was worried. What of Sakuya? She bit her bottom lip as she gripped the paper tighter. "Sector B7 isn't too far! I'm going!"

Then Gouta took Tokiko's arm, preventing her from leaving. "Then you'll do what?" he asked her seriously. "You'll destroy the Homunculus, but what if something happens to Sakuya-chan? What will you do?" Tokiko stopped and closed her eyes, breaking into tears. Gouta took her into his arms to comfort her, but he had no intention of loving her like he used to. Though, this was a fantasy in his mind. "Believe in Sakuya-chan. From your reports, she's grown into a fine warrior. You just need to believe."

"Sakuya…"

–

Kaworu was still out, and Sakuya was almost beaten. She tried to stand up, but the wounds on her legs prevented her from standing without feeling pain. "That's what you get for insulting my Papillon!" Reiko growled and moved her arm back, ready to thrust her claws into Sakuya's brain. But she let her guard down, and Sakuya turned her blade upwards, slashing into Reiko's arm and cutting it off. Reiko screamed as the blood dripped, and she stood back a bit. Wait, why was she in pain? Her Homunculus mark wasn't destroyed. "You bitch! You goddamn bitch!"

"Reiko-san…" Sakuya muttered, questioning why Reiko was in so much pain. "Wait! Don't move! I'll-"

"Stay away from me, you damned witch!" Reiko snarled, slashing at her with her other claw. Sakuya fell back, hitting her head on the box. "I'm hideous! He'll never love me like this! I'll kill you!"

"The fact you are in pain proves that you are just like him," said a voice in the back. Kaworu had regained conciousness! "Papillon was an incomplete Homunculus, thus his mark never appeared. While yours is purely visible, you will continue to feel pain. It's your love for him and desire to be like him that's causing your Homunculus body to be so unstable. That's what you deserve…for all those you killed!" He dashed forward and thrusted his sword into her back again as she gasped, blood dripping from mouth. He turned the blade toward her mark and was ready to pull. "You shall not harm Sakuya-kun any farther!"

"PA-PIL-LOOOON!"

Before Kaworu knew it, he was sent flying toward the boxes once again. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. What the hell just happened? What was that…ridiculous voice? Before he knew it, a grown man stood behind the bleeding Reiko, holding her in his arms. His hair was split in the middle, and he bore an orange butterfly mask. He was wearing a very revealing, yet elegant, black spandex suit, showing off his bulge, muscles, and slender body. "Y-You're…"

"Papillon-sama!" Reiko gasped, turning her blushed face to her savior. It truly was him, the urban legend himself. The Butterfly Man, Papillon. "Omigod, it's really you! You came to save me! Now…let's beat these weaklings together!"

"Now now," Papillon grinned and turned his head to Sakuya. "Why would I want to kill HIS daughter? After all, it wouldn't be fair if he came back alive to find his own daughter killed by my hands."

Sakuya's eyes widened. Was he another of her father's friends? No, he wasn't a friend. This man...seemed to treat her father like his rival. An archrival, maybe. "You…knew my father?" she asked and used her sword to stand up. "Please! Tell me all you know about him! Tell me where he is!"

"Shut your mouth!" Reiko yelled out, trying to keep Sakuya quiet. "How dare a mere human like you talk to the great Papillon-sama like that? You treat him with respect!"

"Hush now…" Papillon sighed, covering Reiko's face with his hand. "Being his daughter gives her all the respect from me. I'm willing to tell her everything she needs to know…but it's best for you to ask those in charge of him yourself." Those? Does he mean the Alchemist Headquarters? But where is that? How will she get there? "Now, I take my leave! Come!"

Reiko blinked and took her severed arm. "Wh-where are we going, Papillon-sama?"

"To the most elegant clothing store we can find!" Papillon seemed to laugh as he said this. "You must be fully dressed…if you wish to be my successor."

Reiko gasped, covering her mouth with her one arm. His…successor? This was the happiest day of her life! Every day, she fantasized of being with Papillon, but to be his successor…oh happy day! Then she turned to Sakuya and snarled. "You better get stronger, wench! I'll kill you myself the next time we see each other!"

"Reiko-san…" Sakuya muttered as the two took their leave. She was left with one thought in her head. Maybe she had to go to headquarters and straighten things out with them. Maybe they'll tell her where her father is. As she thought of this, Kaworu came up to her and lifted her up by the arm. "K-Kaworu-kun!"

"You're hurt as bad as I am," he smiled, ignoring the pain on his stomach. He carried her to the entrance of the warehouse, where Tokiko was waiting for them. She was teary eyed and ran towards the two. "But you did good…don't worry. Everything will be fine now. You just took your first step on becoming stronger."

Sakuya smiled as Tokiko held the two into her arms, as if Kaworu was her child as well. They didn't kill the target, but managed to drive her away. And with the mysterious Papillon's help, they ended her killing spree.

–

But by the entrance, where no one can see him, a male with squinting eyes and black hair with long bangs over those eyes watched them from the harbor, a snake-like grin appearing on his lips. "He's still alive…ohhh, I'm glad. So very glad…"


	8. 7: Where is My Father?

Chapter Seven – Where is my Father?

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

Rumors have been spreading out in the dorm. The return of the Butterfly Man and Reiko's disappearance has been one of the most popular ones yet. Not a lot of girls really liked Reiko much and were very glad she disappeared. Some of the men lamented that fact. However, for Ouka, Yumi, and Mihoshi, that was the least of their concerns. They remembered when Kaworu and Sakuya returned home late last night, covered in wounds, cuts, and bruises. Tokiko was with them, saying something strange to them, but the three couldn't remember what it was. "Something's goin' on here," Ouka stated with her arms crossed. "Sakuya's hidin' something."

"Maybe she's like some secret spy in reality!" the fantasizing Yumi thought up, making noises of a jet pack and running around the room. "And Kaworu-sensei is her leading officer!"

"I think Sakuya would at least tell us if she was a secret spy…" Mihoshi sighed at Yumi's imagination, a bead of sweat dropping from her head. Just then, the door to the room opened, and Souta was there looking at the group. "Oh! Souta-kun!"

"Nee-chan wanted to tell you that…she'd be back in a few days," Souta said, holding his right arm in an innocent fashion. The trio stood up in shock. She left the school? Why? And without telling them, too! "I…I'm as shocked as you are…but…we just have to trust Nee-chan, right?" He tried to smile, but he knew that deep down, he was alone again.

–

It was just a few hours' drive to Yokohama. Wait, drive? More like a helicopter flight to the Alchemy Warriors Headquarters. As Tokiko and Kaworu led Sakuya off the helicopter, a blonde-haired male was there to greet them. "Hey! Tokiko! Kaworu-kun!" he smiled as he walked up to them, the rotator blades slowing down. Sakuya could stop holding her short skirt. "You must be Sakuya Muto! I've heard lots about you from your father!"

The word "father" clicked in Sakuya's mind. It took Tokiko to hold her back. "You know my dad?" she exclaimed, reaching out to the blonde-haired male. "Tell me! Where is he? Why hasn't he come back to us?"

"Sakuya!" Tokiko exclaimed and slapped Sakuya out of her somewhat rage. "Get a hold of yourself!...I know it's hard, but…all will be explained shortly. This is my partner, Warrior Chief Nakamura Gouta."

"He was one of my instructors when I started out here," Kaworu added as he held Sakuya by the shoulder. "Let's go. We'll tell you everything inside as soon as you meet the Great Warrior Chief."

Great Warrior Chief? He must be the leader of the group. No, maybe not the group, but the whole Organization! Sakuya was a bit excited to meet this person, but at the same time, nervous. She followed Warrior Kaworu and her mother down the stairs from the roof to one of the top floors. As they walked the halls, she felt herself shaking. Was she really nervous about meeting the Great Warrior Chief? Questions popped into her mind. What was he or she like? Was this person really that strong, or maybe good looking? She couldn't help think so many questions.

Just then, a hand placed itself on Sakuya's shoulder. She looked up to see Gouta smiling own on her. "You shouldn't be so nervous," Gouta remarked to her shaking. "The Great Warrior Chief isn't a bad person."

"I see…" Sakuya muttered. Gouta couldn't help but notice how Sakuya looked a bit like Kazuki, but had Tokiko's eyes. She noticed at him taking glances at her, and she glared at him. Ah, Tokiko's glare made Gouta froze, and Sakuya's was just as vicious. He stepped back a bit as she continued to follow. "Creep…" Sakuya muttered as they continued.

As the group continued to the Alchemist Warrior Headquarters' conference room, Sakuya noticed a man walking past them. He was wearing a long lab coat over his dress shirt and pants. His hair was kind of clean, leaning over his left eye, and his skin was pale, he looked a bit sickly. _'Hunh…they have scientists here…'_ she thought to herself as she continued to follow.

–

The conference room was…not as she thought. It was filled with giant monitors and heavy computers and technology as far as the eye can see. There were a bunch of men and women wearing the same uniform, a special uniform for the Alchemist Warriors. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Sakuya as she saw what was before her. She had never seen anything like this, and the world doesn't even know about it! "What is this place?"

"This is the Alchemist Warriors' Headquarters," a powerful voice thundered throughout the entire room. A man wearing a silver coat and hat turned to Sakuya, who was in awe and wonder of the man. "Yokohama branch, of course. We have branches all over the world, with many warriors and warriors-in-training such as you!" The man, through the shadows covering his eyes, saw the looks Tokiko and Gouta were giving him, and he cleared his throat. Stepping down from his station, he took off his hat. He was a middle-aged man! "Let me introduce yourself. I am the Great Warrior Chief, Captain BRAVO!"

Sakuya was taken aback by this man's energy. She hid behind Tokiko like a scared child. "Great Warrior Chief!" Tokiko yelled, upset with the man's actions. "This is Mamoru Sakimori, but we all call him Captain Bravo."

Slowly, Sakuya let herself move out of Tokiko's protection and slowly walked to Captain Bravo, holding out her hand. "H-Hi," she sheepishly greeted. "M-My name's-"

"Sakuya Muto, the daughter and first child of Warriors Tokiko Muto and the late Kazuki Muto." The adjective "late" made Tokiko cringe a little. Even Gouta and Kaworu couldn't look at Sakuya.

"L-Late?" Sakuya muttered, looking up at Captain Bravo with a worried face. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She grabbed Captain Bravo's jacket and yelled with anger and sadness mixed together in her voice, "What happened to my father?" Captain Bravo was silent now, closing his eyes. "You know something! Tell me, what happened? Tell me right now!"

"Sakuya…" Tokiko moved in to touch her daughter's shoulder, but Sakuya swatted her arm away.

"I want answers! What happened to my father? Why haven't I seen him in ten years?" She glared at all of them; some of the workers stopped working because they all knew what happened. Sakuya lowered her head, and her body hiccupped now and then as she began to cry. "Where…where is daddy…I want daddy…"

"Sakuya-chan…" Gouta started and looked at Captain Bravo, who nodded his head. "Your father…Kazuki-kun…he…" He couldn't get the words out properly, knowing this will hurt Tokiko. With a glance at her, he watched her nod. "Kazuki-kun…disappeared ten years ago in an excavation project." Sakuya looked up with red, watery eyes. "He was sent out to lead a group of our members to search for materials to create new Kakugane…one that can resurrect the dead."

"Resurrect…the dead?"

Captain Bravo turned Sakuya to the huge monitor in the center, and everyone turned to watch. "We have footage from one of our crew members. This…is what happened." He turned to Sakuya with a worried look. "Sakuya-san, are you prepared for this?"

Sakuya looked at the screen, and then nodded, wiping her eyes. With a smile, Captain Bravo pressed the remote, and the screen turned on, flickering on and off with static until there was a clear view.

–

Ten Years Ago

–

"Warrior Chief Muto!" yelled a man as the camera ran toward a taller man with spiky hair. His name was Kazuki Muto. "Muto-san!"

Kazuki turned to the camera with a smile. "Oh, Tatsuki-kun," he said to the man. "You look like you've been running around in circles. Here." He handed the man a carton. "It's Green Veggie Juice. It'll keep up your strength. An Alchemist Warrior has to keep up his strength!"

The camera looked down to the carton, and there was a slight shake; the man was shuddering. "Y-Yes, sir," Tatsuki complied with disdain as he plunged the straw through the hole and started to drink it. "Ugh…"

"Oh, are we recording?" Kazuki asked.

The camera turned up to Kazuki. "Oh, yes, sir! Great Warrior Chief said that this may be a monumental breakthrough if we do find the materials for the Philo-"

"TOKIKOOOO~!" Kazuki started to wave at the camera, making faces at it. "Look, I'm on TV! Tell Sakuya-chan I said HIIII~!"

"K-Kazuki-san, sir!" exclaimed Tatsuki, taken aback by this. "Please, control yourself! We're at the presence of your subordinates!"

"Oh lighten up, have some fun once in a while," Kazuki sighed and reached out for the camera, patting Tatsuki's shoulder (this could not be seen). "You came here for something, right? So whatcha find?"

"R-Right! My group has discovered something. There's a high energy reading back in station 1504 Beta."

"…And that is…"

"…Sigh…the one with a rock that looks like a snail's shell, and a series of rocks that look like baby snail shells following it…"

"Oh! That one! Take me there!" The camera turned to the opposite direction as it bounced up and down, a group of men beginning to get closer to it. There was a red light coming from the earth, and Kazuki ran to his men. "Don't go near it!" he exclaimed to them, and the workers stepped back. Kazuki drew closer and knelt to the light. He could see a red stone inside. "This is-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream. The camera turned to find a warrior struck with a tomahawk, his head falling off. "Noburo-san!" Tatsuki yelled, and Kazuki ran forward. "E-Everyone, activate your Buso Renkin!" At Kazuki's command, everyone did so, a long pole-arm extending from the side of the camera. There was another scream behind them, and they turned to find a huge iron ball smashing down two men, being pulled back by a chain. The camera looked up to find a group of shadowed members, all wielding weapons, staring down at them.

"H-Homunculus!" Tatsuki gasped, stepping back. "Human homunculi!" He turned to run, but Kazuki stopped infront of him. "Kazuki, sir! Let me go! I don't want to die!"

"Stop it!" Kazuki yelled and punched his subordinate. "You won't die! I won't let anyone else die!" The camera turned to watch Kazuki charge at the shadowed group, fighting with his Sunlight Heart+. The Homunculus with the dao-like weapon howled like a wolf and ran toward Tatsuki, slashing at him. "Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki parried with his pole-arm, the camera turning around to show him swat the Homunculi out of the way. It showed the fallen warriors in that site, and Kazuki fighting in the middle. All of a sudden, a black-haired male appeared before Tatsuki, swinging his arms around, and Tatsuki yelled out in pain. An arm and finger flew in front of the camera, and soon the camera fell to the side, showing a dismembered torso, arm, leg, and so on. Even the head was missing, for the camera was attached to Tatsuki's helmet at the time.

The camera showed Kazuki stepping to the side, turning to watch Tatsuki in horror. "TATSUKI!" he gasped and watched as the shadowed figures rushed him. The battery symbol was blinking, and the video ended.

–

The room was silent; nothing but the flickering of the screen, the beeping of the computers, and the scratching and stepping of the floor with their boots. "This...is the Philosopher Stone Incident," Captain Bravo started. Tokiko ran into Gouta's arms and sobbed. "We had reason to believe that materials for the forbidden artifact, the Philosopher's stone, had turned up. However…we were not the only ones. According to the video, Humanoid Homunculi, bearing Buso Renkin, ambushed the excavation group. It is likely to believe that someone…had tipped them off."

"A traitor, sir?" Kaworu asked, looking up.

"Yes. Someone supplied these Homunculi with Buso Renkin and told them the whereabouts of our excavation site. The only man to survive that scene was Professor Wataru Suzumiya, our leading scientist for Buso Renkin manufacturing."

"Were you able to get any information out of him?" Kaworu asked once more.

"He wouldn't talk," Gouta answered. "That man…became a nut-case ever since the incident. He works twice as hard, sometimes without sleep, and he chooses not to speak a word of the incident." He let go of Tokiko and stepped forward. "Great Warrior Chief, allow me to send out a reconnaissance team to search for Kazuki Muto once more!"

"Search?" Sakuya looked up at Gouta with a bit of hope on her face.

"We have reason to believe that Kazuki was not killed, but captured." Captain Bravo walked toward his station with his hands behind his back. "His body was not among the rest. We inquired Professor Suzumiya about it, but as Warrior Chief Gouta explained, that man will not budge. So now and then, we send out a reconnaissance team to scout Japan and look for him." He then turned to Gouta with his arm extended. "Send Warrior Chiefs Chitose Tateyama and Rintaro Inukai to scout Japan once more!"

"Yes sir!" Gouta saluted his superior and went off, not before placing his hand on Tokiko's shoulder reassuringly.

Kaworu watched his Warrior Chief leave and turned to Sakuya. "Sakuya-kun…what…do you plan on doing now?"

Sakuya wiped her tears and turned to her mother and teacher. "I'm…I'm going to fight!" she exclaimed. "In my dad's place, I'm going to fight the Homunculi and protect Ginsei City! Eventually, dad will come home. So…I'm gonna train myself for that day and protect the home he loved!" Tokiko smiled, and Kaworu rubbed the back of his head. "What is it, Kaworu-kun?"

"That just means more work for me…"

"BRAVO!" yelled Captain Bravo as he clapped to Sakuya. Everyone else did as well. "You defeated two homunculi and stood up against a dangerous Humanoid Homunculus! You have the makings of a true Alchemist Warrior! However, you are not ready yet! You must train with Warrior Kaworu once more and prove yourself to be a warrior!"

Kaworu nodded and led Sakuya from the conference room. Tokiko looked up at Captain Bravo. "Great Warrior Chief, allow me-"

"Tokiko, you will stay in Ginsei City with your daughter," he interrupted. "It is my fault you have left her for so long. But now you must protect her. That is why you are a warrior. Not to destroy all Homunculi, but to protect the ones you love. Do you understand, Warrior Chief Tokiko?"

"Captain Bravo…" Tokiko was at a loss for words, but she felt her spirit refill. "Yes sir!"

–

In a research lab filled with twelve tubes of red liquid, the deceased Homunculus teacher Akira Ishida was seen floating in one of the containers of red liquid. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and he was shocked. "I…I am alive!" he exclaimed. He looked around to see figures in the shadows, their eyes glowing. One stepped forward into the red light, tapping the glass. He had black hair that went over his squinting eyes and a sinister smile.

"Why of course, you're alive," he chuckled. "You were chosen by our Kami-sama to become one of us."

"One…of you?"

"Kami-sama!" exclaimed the muscular figure. "I do not understand why this man should be one of us! He was defeated easily by that girl who used her Buso Renkin for the first time!"

There was a silence, and Akira turned to a figure sitting on a chair. The figure stood, walking towards the container, and Akira's eyes widened. "Y-You're-"

"Calm yourself, Akira Ishida. You are no longer human, nor Homunculus. Instead, you are one of the chosen ones, those made to rule over all existence. Chosen by the Philosopher's Stone."

"Philosopher's…Stone?" Akira saw his feet reappear, and watched the liquid drain. The container slowly rose, and he fell to his knees, as if he couldn't walk like a newborn baby.

"You have been reborn by the will of Kami-sama," the black-haired man grinned. "Welcome, my brother, to the Tetsujin Juusan, the Philosopher Thirteen."

–

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure…I'm definitely sure about this…"

"Once we start, we can't turn back. You're life will be changed forever…"

"Kaworu-kun…that was ultimately the corniest thing you've ever said."

"I'm sorry…let's begin."

Kaworu stood before Sakuya in a large open area in the Alchemist Headquarters (Yokohama Branch). He had his Buso Renkin ready. "As I've observed in your previous battles, your Buster Sword Buso Renkin releases a burst of energy from the cloth attached to the hilt." He lifted his claymore and pointed it at Sakuya. "That energy gives you a power boost. My Buso Renkin is stated to be 'an impenetrable fortess.' So break through my defenses! If you can't break through the Garden of Eden's barrier, then by the authority vested in me by the Great Warrior Chief, I will not allow you to become an Alchemist Warrior!"

Sakuya nodded and placed her hand over her left breast, where her Kakugane is. She breathed deeply and slowly, preparing herself physically and mentally. _'If I fail, I won't be able to protect everyone. Yumi-chan…Ouka-san…Mihoshi-chan…Souta-kun…Auntie Mahiro…everyone…I must do this! I gotta succeed!'_ "I will succeed! BUSO RENKIN!"

–

"Philosopher…Thirteen?" Akira asked as he looked up at the shadowed man.

"From here on, you are one of us, chosen by the Philospher's Stone. No longer will you be called Akira Ishida, but your name will be…Sasori."

The word "Sasori" was muttered over and over. "I see…yes, Sasori…fitting for a striking fiend such as I!" Slowly, the naked man stood, placing a pair of glasses on his eyes. "I am Sasori!" The black-haired man simply grinned.

–

The cloud of dust began to dissipate, and Kaworu fell back, the Garden of Eden falling by his side. The metal floor in front of him was heavily dented by the buster sword Buso Renkin. "Owww…" he groaned, holding his stomach as he looked up at Sakuya, who helped him up. "That was dangerous…you are a nasty fighter, Sakuya-kun."

"Well, what can I say," Sakuya smiled. "I can no longer hide it now. I am a master at knocking down the boys!"

"I think…we're thinking of two different things…" But none the less, Sakuya succeeded, and Kaworu couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations, Sakuya-kun. You are officially an Alchemist Warrior."

Sakuya looked at Kaworu, and then heard the door slide open. It was Tokiko, smiling at them, happy that her daughter succeeded. Sakuya smiled widely and jumped at Kaworu, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kaworu was surprised, even blushing, but he smiled gently and patted her back. "Okay…you can let go of me now…seriously, I can't breathe…Sakuya-kun…Sa…Saku…ya…-kun…"


	9. 8: Challenge in the Moonlight

Chapter Eight – Challenge in the Moonlight

Author's Note:I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

It had been a few days since Kaworu and Sakuya returned from Yokohama. Ouka, Yumi, Mihoshi, and Souta were all worried about the two, but Sakuya said that it was just family business. Of course, Souta was upset that she didn't take him along if it was family-related. But Sakuya couldn't tell him, that she was an Alchemist Warrior fighting monsters in human skin; that their father, Kazuki Muto, disappeared in an accident ten years ago because of said monsters. But ever since they got back, Kaworu and Sakuya were always training, training their mind with school and bodies with physical fighting.

Today was just their break day. It was a Sunday, after all.

"I…am SO drained!" Sakuya exclaimed, flopping onto her bed as her brother fixed her some oolong tea. "Finished with Harada-sensei's homework…ever since she took Ishida-sensei's place, our homework was either easy or hard. It wavered!"

"I think Harada-sensei is a nice woman," Souta said, pouring himself a cup of oolong tea as he sat down at the coffee table with Sakuya across from him. "She treats us freshman kindly, just as long as we respect her. Of course, she can be strict with the trouble-makers, but she's not all for harsh punishments."

"I thought you had the hots for Mihoshi-chan," Sakuya chuckled, and Souta panicked, his face as red as an apple. "I'm kidding! We all know you just have a tiny crush on her."

"It's not tiny!" Souta yelled, then he shut his mouth.

"Aha! I was right! I knew something was up!" Sakuya laughed as she ran to her bed, Souta tackling her playfully/seriously. The two wrestled on the bed a bit, and Sakuya held Souta's head to her chest while Souta nuzzled against her. "I will protect you, Souta-kun…" she muttered under her breath.

"Nee-san?" Souta started, looking up at his older sister.

"Hm?"

"When will otou-san come home?"

Sakuya fell silent, closing her eyes and hushing her little brother gently. "It's fine, it will be alright. We have our okaa-san now."

"Our okaa-san is like Harada-sensei," Souta said. "She's strict, but nice."

"I thought Harada-sensei wasn't strict." Sakuya looked down at her brother and played with his hair. "Make up your mind, little bro."

The door opened, and Mahiro peeked inside. "Souta-kun, it's time to head to your dorm. Sakuya-chan…we need to talk." Souta looked back at his sister and exited, and Mahiro slowly closed the door. She looked at Sakuya and breathed deeply, now sitting next to Sakuya playfully. "My, you're all grown up now! I remember when you were just a child!"

"Auntie…what did you want to talk about?" Sakuya held her jeans tightly, looking down at the table.

Mahiro looked at Sakuya and let out another deep sigh. "I know…you're walking the steps of my brother…your father made, right?" She smiled grimly as she looked at Sakuya. "A month ago…you died…against a monster, right?" Sakuya remained silent. "My brother died the same way, and brought back to life by a mystic force called Alchemy. I don't understand it myself, but no one was as cool as my brother." Mahiro smiled, reminiscing the good old days. "He never gave up, and he always kept his promises and came back to us." She let out a sigh and turned to Sakuya. "Sakuya-chan…don't bite off more than you can chew. If anything, take baby steps. You don't have to be like your father all in one day."

Sakuya looked up at her aunt with teary eyes and embraced her, Mahiro patting her back.

**–**

It was a Monday, and the students were just going back to class. Souta and his friends, Daisuke and Arata, ran past Ouka, Yumi, Mihoshi, and Sakuya. "Kids these days, "Ouka muttered as she watched the little boy run around with his classmates. "Then again, he's just a freshman."

"I think it's kind of cute, how energetic he is!" Mihoshi smiled, holding her school bag in front of her.

"Ohh? Does Mihoshi-chan have a crush on Sakuya's little brother?" Yumi began to tease at the taller girl, poking her arm. Mihoshi turned red and didn't say a word.

"Eh, it's fine. I think he feels the same way," Sakuya muttered, not caring about secrecy, and Mihoshi jumped with her face turning completely red. Then she realized something important. "Sakuya-kun, where is Kaworu-sensei?"

Sakuya blinked, wondering the same thing. "I didn't see him yesterday, so I don't know…he's such a weirdo, though, appearing when he wants to. I'm sure we'll meet him in such an unexpected way today."

**–**

And it was unexpected indeed. Ouka's, Yumi's, Mihoshi's, and Sakuya's jaws were on their desks as they looked at the blonde-haired boy standing at the front of the class with a wide smile upon his face. His name was written in katakana and hiragana on the chalk board, reading "Jounouchi Kaworu." "How do you do?" he smiled, bowing to them as he opened his purple eyes. The girls screamed loudly and ran to him, asking him many questions. The other four, however, were all shocked. None the less, Kaworu answered all their questions.

"When is your birthday and sign?"  
"June 3rd, Gemini."  
"What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
"I enjoy the company of enka music and fancy the sound of the violin."  
"What type of girl do you like?"  
"Someone full of passion and fire. Also if she's cute."  
"Where do you live?"  
"I just moved from Yokohama to the dorm. Please come by anytime!"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"I'll have to find you first."  
"No, go out with me!"  
"Oh my…"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kaworu was silent as his eye traced to Sakuya. Sakuya noticed this and pointed at herself, and Kaworu smiled. "Admittedly…no, but I am willing to court all of you if you wish." All the girls squealed, and Sakuya banged her head onto her desk, her fists clenched tightly.

"He looked at her…" Ouka whispered slightly to Yumi and Mihoshi.  
"I think he looked at her…" Mihoshi replied in agreement.  
"Definitely looked at her…" Yumi added, but the three kept their mouths shut after Sakuya slammed her fist on her desk loudly.

**–**

It was the end of the school day, and people were leaving the building. Sakuya was dragging a helpless Kaworu by the ear with her friends, her brother, and his friends all looking at the two nervously. "How did you get here?" she scolded as she walked. "Do you believe the embarrassment I had to endure?"

"Ow ow ow, you're pulling too tightly, Sakuya-kun!" Kaworu exclaimed, his arms flailing. He looked up at the gate and smiled. "If you'd like an answer to your question, then look ahead." Sakuya looked down at Kaworu confused, and then looked at the gate. She was surprised to see Tokiko standing there.

"Okaa-san!" Souta gasped and ran to his mother, embracing her.

"Mom…" Sakuya let go of Kaworu, who stooded up straight while rubbing his ear. "Wh-what's the meaning of this?"

"Um…I think we're gonna go," Ouka signaled to the others, and they began to move around them. She even grabbed Souta by the collar and pulled him with them. Soon, it was just Tokiko, Kaworu, and Sakuya alone.

"It was by my and the Great Warrior Chief's orders that Warrior Kaworu would be enrolled here at Ginsei Academy." Tokiko crossed her arms, giving the two an authoritative look. "I'm sure Principal Rokumasu wouldn't mind, considering we are good friends."

"You and the principal are…"

"We go way back."

"Also…there was a reason why we didn't meet last night, Sakuya-kun." Kaworu walked up to Sakuya and Tokiko and held out a sort of knife. It looked like a kunai; attached to it was a letter. "Read the letter."

Sakuya untied the letter and opened it. It was written in a formal form, as if it was from ancient times. It read,

_"Dear Alchemist Warriors of Ginsei Academy,_

_I am sure by now you have received this letter and am contemplating on your next move. I come to you to offer you a challenge. Yes, a challenge, to an inferior human from a superior being. I give you one night to prepare. The Monday night to come will be your last._

_Sincerely yours, Yata"_

"Yatta?" Sakuya tilted her head with her hand on her chin. "He's expressing happiness in a letter?"

"That's Yata," Kaworu corrected. "As in Yata no Karasu."

"Crow…" Tokiko placed her hand over her mouth and thought a bit. It could be a Humanoid Homunculus, but…she thought some more, but all she was concerned about was Sakuya's safety. "Sakuya, do not engage the enemy. I have a bad feeling about this…" As she turned to leave, she looked back at Sakuya one last time. "If you do, I'll punish you."

"How, you're gonna splatter my guts?" Tokiko just smiled, and Sakuya shuddered. She was just joking, so why did Tokiko smile? So Tokiko in her usual way jumped off into the air and disappeared, just like a warrior. "She was just kidding, right?"

"You're not going to listen to her, are you?" Kaworu smiled with his hands in his pockets. "You're brash, just like your father, and you step in without thinking and-"

"Another word, and I'm gonna splatter YOUR guts."

**–**

It was late Monday night, and Kaworu and Sakuya were in the forest near the dorms. It was near the haunted factory, as well. Kaworu had his Kakugane in his hand while Sakuya placed her hand over her chest. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"More than anything." Sakuya gripped her chest tightly, ready to strike. The sound of the wind blowing against the trees…muffled the ruffling in the leaves. "There!"

"BUSO RENKIN!"

As the two activated their proper Buso Renkin, projectiles shot out from two directions. Kaworu used his claymore to deflect them while the size of Sakuya's buster sword merely protected her. They looked down at the weapons to find kunai knives stuck to the ground. "Be on high alert, Sakuya-kun!" Kaworu exclaimed. "This man is-"

"Kaworu!" She swung her sword outward to deflect more kunai. This man wasn't leaving any openings.

"He's no joke. This guy's a pro!"

"A pro at what?"

"Assassination!" With a quick turn of their blades, Sakuya and Kaworu swung their swords behind them, only to find a middle aged man holding their swords with two kunai knives. He looked like a royal shinobi from the old days. He grinned and skillfully kicked the two away from them with both of his feet, somersaulting onto the ground and landing on his feet. Kaworu and Sakuya flew back, but stopped themselves with their swords. Claymore and buster swords are strong, heavy swords, and he held them down with mere knives!

"Who is this guy?" Sakuya gasped.

"Hmph. These are the Alchemy Warriors of Ginsei Academy?" the man smirked, twirling the kunai knives in his fingers. "You are just kids! And to think I offered a challenge to you!" He noticed Kaworu and grinned. "Although, one of you is a capable warrior, a seasoned killer. I'll enjoy killing you for Kami-sama." With such a quick speed, he appeared next to Kaworu with a kunai in his hand.

"Do not enter my Eden!" Kaworu roared and stuck his sword to the ground, and a flaming barrier appeared from where the sword entered the earth. It deflected and repelled the man from the barrier, and Sakuya had only realized that the guy was over there. "You're fast, and strong. But you are only a Humanoid Homunculus! So show me your Buso Renkin!"

"Buso Renkin? You mean Homunculi can use Buso Renkin?" Sakuya lifted her Buster Sword and pointed it at the man. "Let me handle this!" She ran in front of Kaworu with her sword in the air. She jumped up and lifted her sword high up. The cloth at the end of it began to glow a golden color. It dispelled the night and made it seem like day in that one spot of the forest that even Kaworu was mesmerized by it. "Giant Crasher!" she roared and swung her sword down at the man.

"You are wide open!" yelled the man as the sword went through him. But his body disappeared; it was an afterimage! The man had appeared next to the girl and released his Buso Renkin. It looked like wings, wings with feathers made of kunai knives! "Buso Renkin of the Kunai! Shadowed Assassin!" With a flap of his "wings," the kunai knives flew at Sakuya, who screamed.

"SAKUYA!" Kaworu called out and ran to her. He found that she deflected them with the cloth of her sword. Only one caught her leg. "It's not a bad wound! Hang on!"

"Kaworu, it hurts…" she groaned, almost crying. She wasn't used to this kind of pain.

"Hmph. Kids will be kids," the man chuckled and flapped his wings once more. The kunai flew, but Kaworu's Garden of Eden's barrier effect kept the knives from touching them. He glared at the man with his purple eyes, and the man froze a little. "You…you're…" a grin crept along the man's face. "I see. This makes sense. Very well, I'll just have to destroy you here and now! I am Yata, the Crow Homunculus, and number thirteen of the Tetsujin Juusan! For Kami-sama, I will eradicate you!"


	10. 9: Tetsujin Juusan

Chapter Nine – Tetsujin Juusan

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

"Yata…" Kaworu muttered as he glared at the shinobi-like character with wings of kunai knives. The man was like a crow, as his name sake, for he was stealthy in the night and dangerous towards his victims. Kaworu knew this man wouldn't hesitate to tear them apart. But the name of his organization, the Tetsujin Juusan…that meant the "Thirteen Philosophers." Why "Philosophers?" "Let me ask, Yata-san," Kaworu said with such formality, "what is this Tetsujin Juusan that you spoke of?"

"A shinobi never reveals his secrets!" Yata exclaimed and flapped his wings, releasing more kunai knives. But Kaworu deflected them all with a swing of his Garden of Eden. He charged at Yata, slashing at him while Yata deflected with his knives. "Oh ho! You are angry! Is it because I hurt the girl? How angry will you be if I kill her?"

"Do not lay a hand on Sakuya-kun!" Kaworu roared as he stabbed toward Yata. But Yata dodged and stood on the tip of the blade. The bottoms of his feet were made of steel! "You…"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Yata grinned and somersaulted Kaworu on the chin, sending him flying back. "I am not your average Homunculus. No…I transcended FROM a Homunculus! I am a Philosopher Being now, one who was drenched in the liquid of the Philosopher Stone!"

"The Philosopher…Stone? You mean you're…"

Then Yata deactivated his Buso Renkin. In his hand was a Kakugane, a Kakugane made of crimson. It was like the color of blood. It had the number pXIII on it. He grinned as he reactivated it. "We who are blessed with these Kakugane will live forever! No matter how you strike at us, we will persevere and wear you down until you can no longer stand!"

"That red…that Kakugane…" He remembered the red light from the footage of the incident. "That's the Orichalcum, the lost, but greatest mineral ore in the world! It is said that it can even break a diamond!" Kaworu leered at the man and stood up. "How did you get that? Were you involved with Muto-sempai's disappearance?"

"I will not say, for this battle has been dragged on long enough." Yata spread his kunai-covered wings, ready to flap them. "I will drag you down into the shadowed hell with your girlfriend! For Kami-sama!" Just as he was about to flap his wings, a pair of circular blades flew through the trees, slicing off his legs. "Wh-what?" He began to flap his wings to levitate off the air, but he couldn't stand without his legs.

The circular blades flew back to a blonde-haired man standing behind Kaworu. Kaworu turned to him, and his eyes widened. "W-Warrior Chief Gouta!" he gasped. The droopy-eyed Warrior Chief stepped forward, smirking. "Then…" He turned to where he left Sakuya. She was in Tokiko's care, the girl's Kakugane on her leg. Tokiko looked up at Yata and glared at him. "You guys…you came…even though I told you not to…"

"We heard everything," Gouta calmly replied, twirling his gear-shaped chakrams on his fingers. "This man definitely had something to do with Kazuki-kun's disappearance. I'm sure of it."

"That red Kakugane was the same red light in the incident," added Tokiko, standing next to Kaworu. "That man…and the Tetsujin Juusan he spoke of, they're related to my husband's disappearance!"

"Warrior Chief Tokiko…" 'I've never seen her so angry before…' Kaworu gazed at Tokiko's glaring eyes and shuddered. He turned to Yata, who reattached his legs and was healed by his Homunculus powers.

"So you have Warrior Chiefs on your side!" Yata chuckled, crossing his arms. "Then I'll have no problem thinning the numbers of the Alchemist Warriors! Shadowed Assassin!" He flapped his wings once more, but Kaworu and Gouta deflected them using their Buso Renkins, Garden of Eden and Motor Gears. "Hmph! Looks like I'll have to change tactics!" He wrapped himself with his wings and hid in the leaves of the trees.

"In this darkness, we'll never catch him…" Gouta muttered. His Gears started to spin, and he held back his arms. "I remember fighting a ninja before, but I never said it was the easiest battle fought…"

"What are you going to do, Gouta-san?" Kaworu asked. Tokiko waited for a response.

"Simple…make sure he has no place to hide! Motor Gears!" Throwing his gears into the air, the pair of chakrams ran though the trees. Leaves started to fly everywhere. Soon, the trees were bare, and Yata was exposed, his wings still wrapped around him.

"What?"

"He's mine! I'll make him pay for what he did to Sakuya!" Tokiko jumped up the trees and towards Yata. "Buso Renkin of the Execution Scythe! Valkyrie Skirt!" From her miniskirt was a pair of thigh wrappings containing two scythe-like weapons extending outward. They slashed out at Yata.

"Did you forget? I have a Philosopher Kakugane! I can't die, and I am stronger than you!" He extended his wings and was prepared to flap them, but he was left wide open for an attack from Kaworu. His Garden of Eden was flung at the Homunculus, striking through his chest. "Aaagh!" he gasped, blood dripping from his mouth. This forced a deactivation of his Buso Renkin.

"Garden of Eden…" Kaworu began to explain with Gouta listening intently; this was the first time Kaworu had done something like this, "does not protect me from enemies. It repels anyone from touching me, rejecting them completely." He glared at Yata with his purple eyes, and Yata shuddered. It was those eyes again. "Garden of Eden! I reject!"

The blade began to glow, and flames covered the entire sword. It forced apart Yata's body and split the upper half of his torso from his bottom half. He coughed out blood as Tokiko drew closer. "B-But I'm a Philosopher! I can't be defeated!"

"I'll splatter…YOUR GUTS!" Tokiko roared as her blades sliced up Yata's body to pieces. His arms, legs, even his head fell off the tree and rolled to Kaworu and Gouta. He was gasping in pain. "Hmph…you're not so strong without your Kakugane…" Tokiko scoffed as she picked up the Crimson Kakugane.

"K-Kami…-sama…" groaned the beheaded Yata. It was amazing! He really was immortal, but in so much pain. "Help…me…"

"Kami-sama?" Gouta knelt down to Yata and held him up by the older man's spikey hair. "Oi, who is this Kami-sama? Your boss? Answer me!"

**–**

Elsewhere, the Tetsujin Juusan, shadowed figures, all except for Sasori and the young man with black hair, watched from a hexagonally-shaped screen. "Your usefulness is at an end, Yata," the man sitting on a throne-like chair said. "After all, you are the weakest of us." Then he snapped his fingers.

–

Yata's eyes widened. He felt so much pain that he started to scream, "KAMI-SAMA! KAMI-SAMA! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE MEEEE! AAAAGH!" In an instant, he turned gray and crumbled into dust, falling through Gouta's fingers.

"Hey, wait!...Shit!" Gouta slammed his fist on the ground. "We…didn't get enough information from him!"

"That's not important, Gouta-kun!" Tokiko scolded her fellow Warrior Chief as she looked at the healing Sakuya, then at Kaworu. "These kids are safe…we'll take them back to the dorm and try to assess everything there."

Kaworu nodded and walked to Sakuya, who was breathing heavily. "Did…did we win?" she asked weakly. Kaworu brushed her cheek with his hand and nodded, smiling. But that man…he saw Kaworu with familiarity…does that man know anything that Kaworu doesn't?

**–**

Back at the dorm, "Nurse" Mahiro patched up Sakuya's leg, even though it was completely healed. She couldn't help sob over the wellbeing of her only niece while Souta sobbed with her. Sakuya couldn't bear this much attention and screamed at them to get out, leaving her with Kaworu, Gouta, and Tokiko alone. "I was…totally weak…" she muttered, biting her lower lip. "Against a guy like that, I couldn't do anything…Kaworu-kun…okaa-san…hentai-san…"

"H-Hentai-san?" Gouta exclaimed. "It's Gouta! Gouta Nakamura!"

"You all did your best to protect me…and I laid there, crying like a little baby…" She began to tear a little, holding her chest once more.

Tokiko placed her hand on Sakuya's shoulder, sitting on her bed. "It's not having to defeat the enemy that proves how strong you are," she lectured. "But rather, it is the drive to protect and use your power for the greater good. As long as you have that, no one will be stronger than you." Gouta smiled, crossing his arms as Kaworu nodded.

"But the Tetsujin Juusan…if that Yata person was that difficult to fight, then we may have a powerful enemy on our hands." Gouta rubbed his chin, trying to think. "Tetsujin Juusan…Thirteen Philosophers…Tokiko, what happened to the crimson Kakugane you found?"

Tokiko took the Kakugane out of her pocket. "You mean th-oh!" she watched as the luster of the crimson faded into silver, then gray, and the Kakugane broke into dust. "The Kakugane!"

"It appears that these Kakugane share a bond with its user. If the user dies, the Kakugane crumbles as well." Kaworu thought a bit, looking at the pile of dust. "Its number…pXIII, correct?" Gouta and Tokiko nodded. "Then it is safe to say…if there are only thirteen of them, and Yata was easily defeated by two seasoned Warrior Chiefs who claim they had a hard time fighting with, then…Yata is the weakest of the thirteen."

"No way…" Gouta gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Tokiko added, rubbing her forehead.

"This just means…" Sakuya was lost in thought, looking at the pile of dust. "…the rest of the twelve will be even stronger than him…maybe stronger than both okaa-san and hentai-san."

"Hey!"

"And that means…I have to start training even harder. Nonstop!" Kaworu looked at Sakuya's eyes. She was filled with determination. "And Kaworu will be with me all the way!" Surprised by his mention, Kaworu stared at Sakuya. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"In any case, you'd better rest for now," Tokiko smiled and kissed Sakuya's forehead. "You be good in school tomorrow, okay. And if anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Sakuya nodded and waved goodbye to Gouta and Tokiko. She saw that Kaworu was still there. "What's up, sensei?" she teased.

"Your Buso Renkin…" Kaworu started. "You've…never given it a name yet, have you?"

Sakuya looked up. "Now that you've mentioned it…" She had realized that with all that went on, she never had time to name her Buso Renkin. "Oh, I know! How about Super Ultra Mega Heavy Crusher? It's big, bad, and totally dangerous!"

Kaworu looked at her with distaste at the thought and shook his head. "The cloth at the hilt of your blade…it radiates a golden energy, as golden as the earth. It's strength is as massive as its size…how about Grand Gaia?"

Now Sakuya looked at Kaworu with such distaste. "Hmph…Super Ultra Mega Heavy Crusher sounded better…but I guess Grand Gaia sounds shorter and easier to memorize." She smiled at Kaworu. "Thanks."

Kaworu nodded and smiled back, walking to Sakuya. He extended his pinky to her. "Promise me…from here on, we'll do our best. In training and in battle."

Sakuya looked at the pinky, then at Kaworu's violet eyes. She smiled at him and hooked her pinky with his. "It's a promise."

**–**

"Yata has been defeated. A shame." The black-haired man grinned deviously with his hands in his pockets. "What now, Kami-sama?"

"Hmm…our main problem is to take care of the only two Warriors at Ginsei Academy…" the man on the throne crossed his legs, and then pointed to two of the shadowed warriors. "I'm sure you two will handle the job correctly this time? Kabuto? Kuwagata?"

"Ya-hooo!" yelled one of the two. "Finally, some action, baby!"

"Shut up, Kuwaga," the other muttered and forced him to bow to the man on the throne with him. "It will be our honor, Kami-sama."


	11. 10: Stronger by Any Means

Chapter Ten – Stronger By Any Means

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

The screens showed pictures of Ginsei City, from the residential district to the shopping centers, eventually reaching Ginsei Academy. A sandy brown-colored woman holding a hexagonal-like object in her hand turned to three others. One was a black-haired male not wearing the Alchemy Warriors uniform but a white kimono and blue hakama (kimono-like pants used for martial arts). Another was a woman, similar to the man in facial appearance and hair, but smaller than him, wearing a long slender dress, similar to that of the Ginsei Academy girls' uniforms. The last was a long, frilly and dark-blonde-haired girl, smaller than the other two, wearing a bit of a formal dress.

"Ginsei Academy…such wonderful memories of that place…" smiled the woman in the uniform-like dress.

"Ah…um…I guess you can say it was fun…" The smaller woman blushed, holding her cheeks while thinking of all the boys that had hit on her when she was younger. "If only Warrior Chief Hiwatari was around back then…"

"I don't think the Warrior Chief would wear a school uniform…" sighed the man. "He'd probably burn it."

"That's enough, you three," said the one holding the hexagonal tablet. She turned to Ginsei Academy's picture on the screen. "It's only been two weeks, but after their run in with the 'Tetsujin Juusan,' Warriors Jounouchi Kaworu and Muto Sakuya are most likely to be targeted by other members of said group. That is why I am assigning you three, the Ginsei Protection Squad, to monitor the school. The Alchemist Army assigned you three jobs at the school, so you may blend in without suspicion of your true intentions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Warrior Chief Tateyama!"

**–**

During class, Sakuya was looking outside the window. Her mind was wandering again. She didn't even know the teacher was calling out to her. _'That opponent we fought two weeks ago was strong…'_ she thought to herself. She was thinking of her crushing defeat against the being that called itself Yata, a "pHomunculus." Kaworu said that Yata was the weakest of the Tetsujin Juusan, and it took him, her mother Tokiko, and the blonde Gouta, the latter of the two the rank of Warrior Chiefs of the Alchemy Warriors, to defeat that monster. _'How are we going to survive in the end?'_

"Sakuya Muto!" exclaimed the teacher, and Sakuya jolted in her seat. The teacher was a long and black-haired woman wearing a slim dress similar to the girl's school uniform. "Now that I have your attention, I want you to read the sentence in your text book in English."

"S-Sorry…Hayasaka-sensei…A-Ai riimemubaa, zi o-orudo man sedo. Ai nou yuu dido noto riibu mi bi-…bicosu yuu d-d-daotedo."

As some of the other students giggled at Sakuya's attempt at English, Kaworu glared at the teacher, giving her a look as if he knew who she was. The woman known as "Hayasaka-sensei" noticed Kaworu's glare and smiled at him. Kaworu was taken aback as soon as the bell had rung. "Now remember class, I expect your papers by the end of this week!"

As the students began to leave, Ouka Kurosaki placed her hand on Sakuya's shoulder. She had a concerned look on her face. "You alright, kid?" she asked her friend. "You look as if something's been on your mind. Well, besides the funny English." Sakuya looked up at her and simply smiled, startling the blonde-haired yankee as Sakuya continued to the hall.

**–**

Outside the building, Sakuya and Kaworu were standing in front of the building. It was raining, and neither of them had umbrellas. The two glanced at each other and let out a sigh. As they were about to speak, they would notice and grow silent. "Y-you start…" Sakuya muttered, hiding her embarrassment.

"No, please, go ahead," Kaworu replied, and the two were silent again. This wasn't getting anywhere.

"…I will get stronger."

"Eh?"

Sakuya turned to Kaworu with a determined look on her face. Kaworu saw that her eyes were gleaming, and he smiled. "I said I'll get stronger."

"I heard you," Kaworu replied and looked up at the sky. "And I will as well…"

All of a sudden, an umbrella loomed over their heads. They looked up to find Hayasaka-sensei, smiling to them. "If you have the time, will you follow me to the gym? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Are you referring to HIM, Hayasaka-sensei?" Kaworu asked. Hayasaka-sensei smiled and led the two of them to the nearby gym building, Sakuya with a confused expression. Why did Kaworu act as if he knew who she was talking about?

**–**

"DO!" went the students in the gym. Sakuya was amazed; she had never seen an actual kendo class before. Students in chest protectors and helmets and hakama, and they all looked so powerful! One of the men there saw the three and waved to them, walking around to talk to them.

"Ouka!" the man went to Hayasaka-sensei with a smile. He looked like her, but he was taller. He noticed the other two, but smiled when he saw Sakuya. "Kaworu-kun, are you here to practice as well?"

"Well…where is Aramaki-sensei?" asked Kaworu, but the man didn't say anything.

That's when the woman named Ouka introduced the man to Sakuya. "Mutou-san, this is my twin brother, Shusui."

"REALLY?" Sakuya gasped. She had also never met twins before. But the man was taller. "But…isn't he the older brother?"

"I had a growth spurt…" Shusui sounded embarrassed by this as Ouka laughed lightly. "Kaworu, gear up. There are two new students today who wish to train with you."

"Very well...Shusui-sensei…" Kaworu bowed to Shusui and stepped off to get changed.

"Now then, why don't we get you changed as well?" With a smile, Ouka took Sakuya by the hand and slowly lead her to the back.

"Wait, what?" This was ultimately confusing for Sakuya, who was dragged off against her well. "Sh-Shusui-san! What is going on? Shusui-san!" Shusui simply waved to her as he resumed to the practice.

**–**

After a while, a dressed Kaworu was on the mat, holding his shinai firmly. He was staring at the man ahead of him, who was holding two shinai. "Tch…no class," he scoffed and took his read stance. "If this one wishes to fight me, I'll show no mercy."

"Heh! This is my opponent? Some stuffy blonde?" The man taunted and held his two shinai outward. "I'll kick his ass and beat 'im to a pulp!"

"Fight!"

"Do!" Kaworu yelled as he swung his shinai at the man's open chest protector, but the man parried and had spun for a head attack. Quickly, Kaworu lifted his shinai and deflected it, but the hit was still valid. He jumped back to a ready stance. "Hm…you don't even yell your strikes."

"No need to, boy," said the fighter. "I can take you out even without the proper styles!"

"Then I will be the one to defeat you…" Again, the two charged at each other. Their shinais struck at each other, the lone shinai successfully holding its own against the twin-style shinai. But with a powerful strike to the body, the man was sent flying to the wall. The other armored student didn't move as the man slid down the wall, his helmet rolling on the floor. He was silver-haired, split down the middle. Kaworu blinked a bit and took off his helmet. "I didn't mean to do that! I'm so-"

"Stuff it, purple-eyes," the man sneered and looked up at Kaworu. "Apology from the winning opponent just adds salt t' the wounds. But I'll kick your ass next time!"

"Brother…" the other armored warrior finally spoke and looked up at the student at the other side of the floor. The silver-haired male shut his mouth and scoffed as the one who called him his brother stood. "I'll be fighting a female. Interesting. And she looks promising, as well."

Kaworu looked back to see Sakuya in the same garments as him and sighed. Did she volunteer for this? "She hasn't had the proper training, so please go easy one he-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sakuya exclaimed, getting Shusui's and Ouka's attention as she stood up with the shinai in her hands. She glared at Kaworu and puffed up her cheeks, though that was hard to see because of her helmet. "Don't tell him that. I'll fight…with everything I have! I have to get stronger!" The other male students in the back whispered amongst each other, some expressing their faith in her. Shusui simply smiled and nodded as he raised his hand.

"FIGHT!"

Sakuya took a step forward and brought her shinai down at her stoic opponent. He simply smiled and lifted his horizontally, pushing her back by the repelling blow and quickly struck at her chest. It was a solid hit. "Ugh!" she groaned and stepped back. She didn't feel it physically, but that blow did get to her.

"Getting stronger? Those are quite the words, woman." The male stepped back a bit and took his position. "For what reason? I'm curious." The silver-haired male looked at his brother, gritting his teeth.

"Because!" Sakuya started, but she didn't finish. How would that guy react if she told him that she wanted to fight monsters that are a lot stronger than her? No, it wasn't because of that. It was something more. "Because…I owe someone." Kaworu looked up from his position next to Ouka. "I owe someone something very important. So long as he is around, I have to get stronger…to pay him back. I'll get stronger through any unorthodox methods."

"FIGHT!"

It was quick. The sound of the hollow bamboo blade hitting the chest armor echoed through the gym, and Kaworu, Shusui, Ouka, the silver-haired male, and the other students in this Kendo class were shocked to find Sakuya at point-black with her opponent, the tip of her shinai pressing against his armor. The man was stunned, looking down at her. _'I didn't even see her move!'_ he thought. _'A god-like speed?...No. This woman doesn't have much fighting experience…but her resolve…'_ A smile appeared on his lips. _'I was shaken and distracted…by her limitless resolve.'_

Sakuya took her original spot and pointed her shinai at the opponent. "I'll get stronger…by any means necessary!"

"Then show me, woman! The strength and limit of your resolve!"

"FIGHT!"

"Don't call me woman! My name is…"

**–**

After that eventful class, Sakuya left with Kaworu by her side and stretched her arms. "I feel SOOOO sore!" she groaned. "So much pain in my body…"

"When you feel pain like that, that means your body is growing." Kaworu smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump and twitch in pain. "Oh, sorry! I mean…your body is growing because you're getting stronger."

Sakuya looked up at Kaworu and grinned childishly. "Heh heh. I bet dad would be proud, huh?"

The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his blonde head. He proceeded to walk past her, the girl calling out to him to wait up. "Hey, Kaworuuuu!" she moaned childishly and struggled with her sore muscles to catch up to him as she ran. She thought of that male who fought with her and smiled. His words, his strength, they stuck to her. _'I won't ever forget him. I hope I get to train with him again. That awesome guy named…'_

**–**

"Kabuto…" the silver-haired male walked up to an auburn-haired male who looked similar to him by face. His hair went down the left side of his face while a single spike from the back had risen. "Why're ya takin' an interest in her? She's a woman!"

"Even a woman like her is human," Kabuto chuckled, looking down at the courtyard from the gate on the school's roof. "But there are some humans that have limitless potential."

"Keh…" The brother scoffed and looked at Sakuya chasing after the blonde Kawory, but mostly at the latter student. "That guy…I don't like him. But somethin' about him seems familiar."

"I do agree." Kabuto was fixated on Sakuya, and he narrowed his golden eyes as he smiled. "But no matter what, they must be eliminated, by order of Kami-sama." He then turned toward the door and walked toward it. "Let's go, my brother, Kuwaga."

"Yeah, yeah, onii-samaaaa."


	12. 11: Endless Resolve

Chapter 11 – Endless Resolve – Practice Makes Perfect

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Also, though it's been more than half a year since I last updated this fanfic, I've been reuploading the previous chapters with updated and fixed content, such as new lines, grammar and spelling errors. Feel free to reread the old ones, and leave a review about them and this chapter. Even let me know of any further mistakes! Thank you for reading!

–

Shusui watched Sakuya and the boy named Kabuto attack each other head on with their shinai. While Kabuto successfully blocked each of Sakuya's hits, he was left on the defensive. "Her fighting style is unorthodox," Shusui said to himself aloud, "but her offense is impressive. It's only been a week, but Muto has grown exponentially." Kaworu didn't say anything at Shusui's commentary. But they watched as Kabuto stepped back into a ready stance; he looked beat.

Sakuya also stepped back, catching her breath as well. "Damn!" she exclaimed. "Can't land a single hit, but you're pretty good, Kabuto-kun!"

"I can say the same about you, Sakuya-san," Kabuto replied. "Maybe you'll win today. If I recall, I've won each of our matches each day since we first sparred, except for yesterday."

'_That's right,'_ Kaworu thought. He had remembered their battle from the previous day well. _'Sakuya-kun tied up the match, but she struck the same time as Kabuto-san at the same time as he in the last round. She hasn't won a single match, but…'_ He looked at Sakuya intently. _'Her stamina and form is improving. Because of the weight of her Buso Renkin, her attacks with a shinai are too quick due to the difference of weight. However, she's noticed this on her own, and even takes these matches to heart in our own training matches. Sakuya-kun is growing…'_

Her eyes fixated on Kabuto, she gripped her shinai tightly. "No one landed a point, right? I don't know kendo very well, but this is still the first round, right?"

This caught Shusui's attention. "Right. Each of you have yet to land a single point."

"Then let's make this interesting." Kabuto grinned as his silver-haired brother in the back raised an eyebrow. "A single-point match. And the rest of the students can call it a day."

Kuwagata sighed a little at Kabuto. _'His games are so damn annoying. I wanna go NOW!'_

"I will allow it," Shusui nodded and held up his hand. "Begin!" As soon as he said the words, Sakuya and Kabuto were so close to each other, shinais locked. They glared at each other as they tried to push the other back. Soon, they both retreated and counter-attacked again. The result was the same as before, but the attacks were so intense. Kaworu, Shusui, and Ouka Hayasaka couldn't believe what they were watching. A sparring match, but it looked like a battle of life and death.

"Show me, Sakuya-san!" Kabuto roared. "Show me that endless resolve you displayed in our first match!" He slammed down on Sakuya's shinai, which brought her to her knees. She looked up and pushed Kabuto's back, pulling back her weapon to the left side of her waist. While Kabuto staggered back with his shinai in his left hand, he turned his weapon back so the "blade" was under his arm, and he swung his arm forward and horizontally.

Sakuya ducked under the slash, which surprised Kabuto, and pointed her hand upwards. _'An iai!'_ Kabuto, Kaworu, and Shusui thought as Sakuya's eyes gleamed. In a quick movement, she brought her arm and Shinai upwards, the sound of the bamboo hitting the chestplate echoing throughout the gym. Each of the students, Kuwagata, Kaworu, Shusui, and Ouka were all silent, shocked by this turn of events as Kabuto's shinai fell from the air behind Sakuya.

"P-Point! Match belongs to Muto!" Kabuto was in shock, as was Sakuya. The two looked up/down at each other, and soon they bursted into a laughing fit. The other students cheered as they crowded the two, who both took off their helmets. Kaworu simply smiled as he stood up from his sitting position. "You taught her well," Shusui whispered silently to Kaworu, who looked up at him. "Okay, everyone, class is over for the day!"

–

Sakuya was in the girls' baths in the dorm as she freshened up from her match. Her body felt so sore, but not as it was in the beginning. "I've grown…" she said to herself with a triumphant smile on her face. "Kaworu's training helped a lot…and sparring with Kabuto-san's fun. I feel a bit stronger every day…"

Soon, she realized that she wasn't alone as she heard Yumi's loud voice enter the baths. "Ah! It's Sakuya!" she exclaimed and tackle-hugged her bare back. "You're never here before us!"

"I heard you've taken up kendo," Ouka smirked, sitting next to Sakuya. "Against Kabuto Kusanagi of 2A, right?

"Oh, I've heard of him!" Mihoshi rang. "I heard that he has a twin with silver hair named Jinsuke. But it's strange that they don't look like each other." Sakuya thought about it at first, remembering the rude silver-haired boy with a split down the middle of his hair. She could slightly see the resemblance. "You're lucky, Sakuya-kun. A lot of the girls in our year are pretty jealous of you."

"Feh, that's stupid." Ouka then took one of the water bins and dumped the cold water on Sakuya, who shrieked. "Just because he's good at sports and good looking doesn't mean he's everythin'. But word is that you've been sparrin' with him every day this week, and today you kicked his ass. Good for you!"

"W-Well…" Sakuya said nervously as she shivered slightly.

"Eh? Sakuya's a natural samurai!" Yumi exclaimed and tackled Sakuya again, fondling her breasts. Sakuya gasped and pushed the blue-haired otaku off, and the four of them began to laugh.

–

Kaworu stood outside the faculty office with his arms crossed. He was wearing the Ginsei Academy school jacket over his normal dress shirt as he looked around. Then he looked down at his white armband. "…Sakuya-kun's skirt is somewhat shorter than everyone else's," he muttered to himself. "I wonder how the staff allows it…"

"Kaworu-kun," said Ouka Hayasaka as she walked towards the tall blonde. She smiled as she placed her clipboard by her side. "Surprised?"

"Not really. After a week, I figured that you and Shusui-sensei were placed here under orders." He smiled back and shook Ouka's hand. "It's somewhat weird to call you both sensei, but you two did help me out back then."

"We did more than help you, Kaworu-kun. You've grown into a good Warrior. When I heard that Kazuki-kun's daughter had also become a Warrior, I was surprised at first. But I also found it not surprising. She's just like him."

Then Kaworu looked up at his fellow Warrior. "I'd have rather not get Sakuya-kun involved, but she chose her path on her own. All I can do is support her." Ouka giggled a little and placed her hand on Kaworu's shoulder. Shusui had walked down the hall to meet up with the two in front of the faculty office, and they all entered the room.

There, a young woman with wavy blonde hair and Tokiko were waiting for them. "Warrior Hanaka Busujima!" Kaworu exclaimed.

"Hi!" she replied with a smile and waved.

"Good, you're here," Tokiko sighed and got off the desk she was sitting on. "Busujima and I discovered a few things, so we thought to brief you here. Principal Rokumasu will also be joining us."

Shusui blinked a bit and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Rokumasu-kun? Well, he has helped us a bit. It's best to fill him in as well."

"I don't think that's necessary," said a voice from the principal's office as a young man with short sandy hair, glasses, and a goatee walked to them. This was Koji Rokumasu, once Kazuki's friend, now principal of Ginsei Academy. "I'm aware of the situation already. I've followed the rumors around and already came up with my own deductions. But please, go on."

The five of them looked at Rokumasu with blank expressions, speechless of what to say. All they thought was, _'…Who is this guy, really?'_

–

At a café near the school, Kabuto leaned on the nearest lamppost, looking down at his cell phone. Then he turned his gaze to the moon. "We've come this far…" he said to his brother, who sat on the curb as he guzzled down a can of soda. "Kami-sama will be expecting us to succeed where Yata failed."

"Heh," Jinsuke, or Kuwagata, grinned as he crushed the can with his bare hand. "Yata was th' lowest ranked of us, anyway. I may be just one number ahead, but I'm STILL stronger than 'im."

"I applaud your confidence, Kuwagata," Kabuto smirked as he looked down at his twin. He was silent for a bit, and Kuwagata noticed this.

"Somethin' wrong, onii-sama?"

The auburn-haired Homunculus snapped back to reality and shook his head. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Kabuto-saaaan!" a female voice called out to him. He and Kuwagata looked up to see Sakuya, dressed up in outing clothes. She was wearing a slim tank top with a belt around her waist, and jeans that went down to the middle of her calves. "Sorry, man! Did you wait long? Is Jinsuke-san joining us?"

"Stuff it, woman," Kuwagata hissed and left the two.

"Make sure to get the thing done before coming home!" Kabuto called out to him, and Kuwagata just simply waved as he disappeared into the streets.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow and turned to Kabuto with a smirk. "I assume he's the younger brother. You're the type to dump errands on him, aren't you?" Kabuto simply smiled and let out a slight chuckle as the two of them entered the café.

–

Inside, the waitress gave Kabuto black coffee and Sakuya green tea. "I have to thank you, Kabuto-san," Sakuya smiled widely. "You really helped me out with all of our sparring matches. I'm surprised that after a week, I finally beat you!"

"In battle," Kabuto replied, "you only have one shot, Sakuya-san. A single strike can mean the end of your life." Sakuya knew that all too well. "That may have been kendo, but you should always treat each match as if your life depended on it. Each strike must have the intent to kill, and each strike must carry the strength of your resolve to win."

Sakuya sipped her tea, and then looked up at Kabuto. "So did you have those feelings in our match as well? You weren't holding back, right?"

The teen didn't say anything. He sipped his black coffee, which Sakuya took notice of. Then he said, "Who do you fight for?" This question caught Sakuya off guard. "You said that you owe someone. You want to be stronger for that person. Do you use the word 'stronger' in a figurative or literal sense? I'm kind of curious."

The blue-haired girl kept silent for a bit. How would she tell Kabuto about the reason for her wanting to take up kendo? That because of Kaworu, she is able to live again; because of Kaworu, she was able to see her mother and fight for her father? She smiled lightly and looked down at her green tea. "…He…expanded my world," she sheepishly said, and Kabuto's eyes widened with interest. "I've explored a part of the world I never thought was possible. I've done things I never thought I could. It's because of him…I feel so alive, like I can do anything."

"Do you like this boy? Is he a boyfriend or something?" Kabuto didn't know why he'd ask such a question. It was something out of the ordinary.

Sakuya blinked and blushed. "N-No way! Everyone keeps saying we are, but I swear, we're not!" The air between them became tense, and Sakuya couldn't find the words to continue the conversation. As she checked her cell phone, she frantically stood up from her chair. "Th-that was fun! Thanks for everything, Kabuto!" Kabuto looked up at the mention of his name without the honorific, and Sakuya caught herself. "I-I mean, Kabuto-san! Kabuto-SAN!"

The Homunculus looked at Sakuya's red face and began to laugh. Sakuya started to laugh as well, and the tension began to ease up. "Let's do this again, Sakuya." Now Sakuya looked at Kabuto, and she smiled and nodded, leaving the café. As the girl left, Kabuto stood up from his chair, and he opened his right eye. "Alright then…let's begin…"

–

Kaworu waved good-bye to Tokiko and Busujima as they left the school grounds. He was surprised by how late their meeting ran. But he had an idea of what they have to look for. "Like Reiko Motomiya, Papillon's new apprentice, apparently," he said to himself, "our targets are also students. But there are countless students to choose from that simply ruling out one or ten won't do much for our investigation. So…how-"

"Kaworuuuu!" Sakuya called out to the blonde as she ran up to him. She had a big smile on her face.

He noted Sakuya's expression and shifted to the side. "Something good happen?"

"You can say that," Sakuya replied. "How about you, Kaworu? You seem like you were deep in thought."

"You saw Warrior Chief Tokiko on the way here, right?" Kaworu looked around and placed his hands into his pockets. "She and few other Warriors were discussing other Homunculus locations, possibly even the Tetsujin Juusan. It's possible that there are Homun…what's wrong, Sakuya-kun? You've been staring at me since you got here."

"Oh! Sorry!" Sakuya laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "I was just thinking on how good you look with the Ginsei Academy uniform jacket. It really suits you, Kaworu."

The blonde looked down at his jacket and chuckled a little. "Well, the skirt of your uniform is a lot shorter than most. But I think it suits you as well." Sakuya blushed and puffed up her cheeks. As Kaworu laughed, he heard the sound of something flying towards them. "Watch o-"

"WATCH OUT!" Sakuya pushed the two of them away from each other as a spinning blade flew right past them. Kaworu was amazed on how Sakuya had picked it up and react faster than he did. The two of them watched the blade fly towards the top of a nearby building to its owner, a grinning young teen with silver hair split down the middle looking down at them. "No way…J…Ji-"

"Jinsuke Kusanagi," Kaworu growled, taking out his Buso Renkin. "I thought so. He's a Homunculus, and assuming that's his Buso Renkin, probably a humanoid Homunculus."

"But…but that means…" Sakuya looked behind her and gasped, diving towards Kaworu as a tornado flew past them, blowing down a nearby tree. She looked up, and her eyes widened. "K…Ka…" Looking down at her with a tomahawk in his hand was Kabuto. His right eye narrowed, and he smirked. "Kabuto-san…" With the tomahawk in hand, the Homunculus jumped at Sakuya and slashed down at her. She defended with the broad side of her buster sword, but the shock of the impact made her stagger a little. "Kabuto-san! Why? I thought we were fri-"

"Friends?" Kabuto sneered and kicked her back to Kaworu. "I…WE don't need friends. My brother and I are Homunculi, and all we need are ourselves and each other. I am Kabuto, XI (11) of the Tetsujin Juusan!"

"And I'm Kuwagata." Kuwagata jumped down from his building perch and detached his bladed boomerang to form two scimitars, curved blades. He then slashed down at Kaworu, who defended with his Garden of Eden claymore Buso Renkin. "XII (12) of th' same group! We had t' wait for a while before we were allowed to act, so we played th' role as good students of Ginsei Academy! You two never woulda never seen it comin'!" The silver-haired Homunculus jumped back from the slashing Kaworu, who growled at his opponent. "But most of all, lookin' at your pretty face, with your long blonde hair and purple eyes, REALLY pissed me off, and I REALLY wanna kill your ass right now!"

Kaworu and Sakuya were back to back, holding their swords outward as Kabuto and Kuwagata had the two surrounded. "Sakuya-kun…" Kaworu motioned to his partner, and Sakuya nodded. They pushed off of each other's backs and launched themselves at their opponents: Kaworu and Kuwagata, and Sakuya and Kabuto. Kaworu slashed first, but Kuwagata used his dual blades to deflect and counter. He began to rip at Kaworu's jacket, and the blonde started to slash furiously. "Fall, monster!" he roared and slammed his sword down, but the Homunculus jumped farther back.

"You mad?" Kuwagata grinned. "Is it because I tore your uniform? This little thing?" He stuck his scimitars into the ground and took off his Ginsei Academy jacket, wearing only a baggy tank top. Then he threw it into the air and slashed it to pieces. "Ha! It was a good cover while it lasted, but now we just gotta remove you two from our sights, and onii-sama and I can-" He didn't finished. Kaworu had stuck his sword into Kuwagata's right shoulder. "AAAAGHH!"

"You talk too much…" Kaworu growled and turned the blade, but Kuwagata pulled himself off before he could. The wound began to heal at an accelerated rate, and Kaworu was back on the defensive against Kuwagata's enraged attacks.

"I'll kill you, you effing blonde!"

Meanwhile, Sakuya lifted her Grand Gaia and slammed it down. She was off mark, as Kabuto stood next to it. "I see why your timings with the shinai were so off. You're used to swinging that heavy thing around, huh?" He lifted his tomahawk to his face. "Not like my Eye of the Storm. I can handle this thing as if it were a shinai." He spun the tomahawk by its leather strap, and wind formed on the blade, spinning into a wheel. He shot the wind wheel at Sakuya, and it cut at her shoulder. "My Eye of the Storm can generate wind blades. From small wheels like this to twisters like before. You're at a disadvantage, Sakuya-san. Admit defeat."

Sakuya staggered back, but she caught grip of the cloth from her Grand Gaia, and the cloth began to shine. She glared at her opponent and pulled on the cloth. "You talk too much!" she roared as she grabbed the hilt and swung to Kabuto's side. The auburn-haired Homunculus was slow to react, using his Eye of the Storm to dull the strength of the Grand Gaia by a bit, but not by a lot, as well. He ended up jumping over it, though his leg was caught. The wound began to heal, and Kabuto stood upright. "Why, Kabuto-san? Why did you get close to me? Why is it like this now?" Sakuya was confused and distraught as she pulled her Buso Renkin back, holding it over her shoulder. "Was…everything you said to me a lie?"

Kabuto didn't say anything. He hung his head low and closed his eyes. Then he said, "In battle, you only have one shot. A single strike can mean the end of your life. Each strike must have the intent to kill, and each strike must carry the strength of your resolve to win." He opened his eyes and held out his Buso Renkin at her. "If you want my answer, then defeat me in battle, Sakuya Muto-san!" The sound of a branch snapping caught his ear, and he quickly turned around to defend from a katana Buso Renkin. He and Sakuya gasped at the user. "You're-…!"

As Kaworu and Kuwagata continued their assault, the Homunculus pulled back and attached his two scimitars together by the hilt. The outer curves were facing opposite directions. "Go, Scissor Vortex!" roared the Homunculus as he through his blade at Kaworu like a disk.

Kaworu sunk his Garden of Eden into the ground and held out his arm. "You shall not enter my Eden!" he exclaimed, and the Buso Renkin bursted into golden flames. But Kuwagata saw this coming. He grinned and shifted his right hand to the right, and the spinning blade went around Kaworu. "What?" It flew towards Kaworu's back, and the Warrior pulled out his Buso Renkin from the ground to dodge. The blade had cut on the right side of his stomach, though. "Ugh!"

"Ha! Think I'd attack without knowin' what your Buso Renkin can do?" Kuwagata jeered. "I can control an' change th' Scissor Vortex's spinning directions! And I can keep it goin' as long as I want to! I'm gonna cut'choo up an' have ya for dinner, blondie!" But as soon as he caught his blade, the sound of objects flying caught his ear, and Kuwagata jumped back. Arrow-like needles were embedded into the ground, missing their target as the lined up in front of Kaworu. The two of them looked up at the building Kuwagata once stood on. "You!" they exclaimed.

A woman with long hair lifted her left arm that held a bow with a heart-shaped handle, and a pink cupid automaton with butterfly wings flying next to her generated new needles. "Having trouble, Kaworu-kun?" the woman giggled.

"You're…Ouka Hayasaka!" Kaworu watched the woman jump off of the building and skillfully scale down to lamp posts, landing into the school grounds.

"Tch. Another annoyance. I'll take both of you on!"

"Watch who you're talking to, pal!" the automaton yelled. "Ouka, let's teach him a lesson!"

Ouka smilled devilishly and held up her arm. "Teaching lessons is in my job description, after all. Fire, Buso Renkin of Archery, Angel Gozen!"

"You're…Shisui Hayasaka…" Kabuto growled as he held the man's katana back. But his Buso Renkin was smaller, so it didn't have enough strength, so he jumped back from the man and held his Buso Renkin by the strap.

"It's SHUsui," Shusui scoffed as he looked up at Sakuya. "Are you alright, Muto?"

Sakuya was in awe. She wasn't aware that Shusui…was also an Alchemist Warrior! "Kaworu! Did you know about this?" she called out to him, only to find that he was fighting alongside with…her teacher, Ouka Hayasaka! "AND THAT, TOO?"

"Now's not the time!" Kaworu called back as he defended from Kuwagata while Ouka fired at him.

"My sister and Jounouchi can take care of themselves. Attend to the matter at hand, Muto!" Sakuya nodded to Shusui and readied her Grand Gaia as Kabuto looked at the two. "Prepare to fall by my Buso Renkin of the Samurai Sword, Sword Samurai X!" The tide had turned. The ambushing Homunculi were now being ambush, and two veteran Warriors had joined the fray! "Let's go, Muto!"

"Right!" Sakuya replied, and the light of her Buso Renkin's cloth shined bright. "Take this, Kabuto-san…no, Kabuto! Grand Crusher!"


	13. 12: Weakened Resolve

Chapter Twelve – Weakened Resolve – Beserker Within

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

Now that Shusui and Ouka had joined their team, Sakuya felt more confidence and energy welling up inside her. She lifted up her Buso Renkin and glared at Kabuto, who slowly turned to her. "You lied to me, Kabuto!" she roared, and the cloth at the end of her Grand Gaia began to shine brightly. Shusui noted the familiar feeling. "I'm gonna make you pay! Take this! Grand Crusher!" The light exploded into a wild burst of energy, and she swung her Buso Renkin forward in front of her toward the ground.

"A premature attack? You're still green, Sakuya-san!" Kabuto laughed as he prepared his wind wheel. But he saw that the Grand Gaia's impact on the ground caused an earth shockwave. A path of rising rocks lunged forward towards him, and he prepared to jump.

"No you don't!" exclaimed Shusui as his quick movements with his Sword Samurai X made Kabuto defend from the kendo teacher, but not from the fresh kendo student. The rocks shot out at his side, and Shusui quickly escaped before he was caught by Sakuya's devastating attack. _'Her power is unbelievable!'_ he thought to himself. _'Sakuya Muto may be even stronger than Kazuki when I first fought him! Where is she getting this power?'_

–

At the time, Kuwagata caught a glimpse of Kabuto's assault. "Onii-sama!" he gasped and prepared his Scissor Vortex's boomerang mode. "Ya fuckin' bitch! I'll kill you for layin' a hand on 'im!" He threw the joined blades at Sakuya's back, but it was knocked off course by Ouka's Angel Gozen. "But first…I gotta take care of my own sets of bitches…"

"Please don't forget," Ouka smiled devilishly, "that WE are your opponents, Homunculus." Gozen flew towards Ouka's bow and created needles from his finger tips. He locked onto Kuwagata and fired. "Boom, baby!" it exclaimed.

Kuwagata quickly dodged and parried the arrows, but Kaworu was at his back with his claymore raised. "Be gone from thy Eden!" he shouted and slashed downward. The blade was caught by Kuwagata's scimitars, now detached into an X-formation. The two pushed at each other, and Kuwagata was surprised to see that he was being pushed back! "You dare attack Sakuya-kun in the middle of her battle!" Kaworu grit his teeth and glared into Kuwagata's eyes. "Unforgiveable! You are completely unforgivable!"

Kaworu's glare sent a shiver down Kuwagata's eyes. He noted that Kaworu was vaguely familiar before, but he was never scared until now. There was something about Kaworu he always hated. But it was probably feat than hate. "Who…are you…" Kuwagata hesitantly asked.

"I am Warrior Kaworu Jounouchi of the Alchemist Army!" His purple eyes seemed to glow and fade into a deeper color. "And I…will…destroy you!" Kaworu continued to slam his Garden of Eden repeatedly down on the Scissor Vortex, and Kuwagata felt his legs freeze up. This…wasn't supposed to happen!

Ouka had set her arrows, but she saw Kaworu's…strange assault on the Tetsujin Juusan Homunculus. _'In my years of training him,'_ she thought, _'I've never seen Kaworu act like this. He's normally a composed warrior, but he's never let his rage get the better of him. And it seems that Sakuya Muto…is the trigger for this!'_

–

Sakuya took deep breaths as she placed the Grand Gaia on her shoulder. The cloud of dust was unsettling, but she felt victorious. Shusui walked over to her and smiled. "Did you see, Shusui-san?" she excitedly exclaimed. "I won! I actually won!"

The Warrior smiled. "I wouldn't be so excited yet, but you did good," Shusui sighed as he reached out for Sakuya. All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit his back. Sakuya watched blood shoot out as he dropped his Buso Renkin, and he went down on one knee. A spinning blade, smaller than Kuwagata's, flew back into the dust cloud. "Agh!" he gasped and groaned as blood dripped from his mouth and the fresh slash wound on his back.

"Shusui-san!" Sakuya looked up at the dust cloud, and a figure's shadow stood there, holding a tomahawk weapon. "No…no no no no NO!"

A gust of wind cleared the cloud, and Kabuto stood there with a grin on his lips, his right eye narrowed at Sakuya. His clothes, his Ginsei Academy uniform was tattered and torn from Sakuya's Grand Crusher attack, but his body wasn't. Not a scratch on him! "I'm impressed, Sakuya-san," Kabuto taunted. "Your limitless resolve never ceases to amaze me. You seem to grow stronger every time we face each other. But…" His body disappeared, and he reappeared behind Sakuya. "It's not enough to defeat numbers XI and XII of the Tetsujin Juusan!"

"You bastard!" The girl picked up Shusui's Buso Renkin and quickly slashed behind her, but Kabuto had disappeared again. He was fast! She couldn't hit him in time! Is that how he survived her attack?

–

As Kaworu continued his enraged attack on Kuwagata, his last attack was blocked by Kabuto's Eye of the Storm, who held it closer to him. "You!" the Warrior growled.

"Thanks, bro!" Kuwagata cackled and attached his two blades. "I'm not takin' this from you guys anymore!" He then threw it at Ouka, who was loading her arrows.

"Ouka!" Gozen exclaimed and fired the arrows from Ouka's bow, but the spinning blade changed its direction once again and cut on Ouka's back. "Aaagh!" she exclaimed as she fell forward, the blood dripping from her teacher uniform. Gozen also fell, struggling to get up. "Kaworu-kun…Sakuya-chan…" Ouka reached out for the blonde warrior, who was shocked by this assault.

"Y'don't understand, do ya?" Kuwagata laughed and caught his blade, now kicking Kaworu back from Kabuto. The blonde tumbled back, and his claymore hit the ground flat. "Onii-sama an' I, we're th' Tetsujin Juusan's lethal tag team! We may be ranked low in the group, but together, we're fuckin' unstoppable!"

"So send more Warriors at us," Kabuto sneered at Sakuya and Kaworu. "Veteran and fresh Warriors, we'll wipe you all out for Kami-sama." He motioned to Kuwagata, and the silver-haired Homunculus nodded.

"I still gotta pay you back, girlie!" Kuwagata yelled and jumped at Sakuya. "Fucking die!" He threw his blade once more at her from above.

Sakuya raised her Grand Gaia, but the blade shifted directions once more and cut her on her right shoulder. "Nnn!" she held back her pain, but found Kabuto in front of her already. "Oh shi-"

Kabuto then somersaulted Sakuya into the air, and the girl bounced on the ground farther from Shusui. "I said it before, you're still green. You don't have time to worry about everyone else. Worry about what's in front of you!" He then spun his wind wheel from his Buso Renkin and shot three of them at Sakuya. She screamed out in pain from the assault as Kabuto shot more, Kuwagata standing behind him triumphantly.

Kaworu watched this as he tried to stand up. "Sakuya-kun…" he groaned. He looked at the fallen Shusui and Ouka Hayasaka, and then at Kabuto. "Stop…not Sakuya-kun…Sakuya-kun is…my responsibility…" He grabbed his Buso Renkin and used it as leverage to stand. "Leave her alone…she's Kazuki-sempai's daughter…leave Sakuya-kun alone!"

Kuwagata caught a glimpse of this and readied his blade. What he found was the blonde warrior right in front of him. His purple eyes were deep and faded, his right fist was raised. "The fu-" He didn't get a chance to finish, as Kaworu's fist shot straight onto Kuwagata's nose, launching and bouncing him back away from Kabuto.

"What?" Kabuto exclaimed and turned around. He saw Kaworu ready to attack with his Buso Renkin. But as the two blades clashed, Kabuto noted this difference in power. The attack he blocked before was nothing compared to this. This…has a more tremendous amount of force than the last one! Kabuto found himself flying back and slammed onto the school's front wall, tumbling over the flower garden. "Damn it! Kuwagata! Where are you?" He looked up at his silver-haired twin, who was shaking. The expression of fear was plastered on his face. "Kuwagata, what's wrong? Kuwagata?"

"O-Onii-sama…it's him! It's THAT guy! It's him!" Kuwagata's voice was trembling, his eyes fixated on Kaworu. He then scrambled on to his feet and jumped into the woods. "Fuck this! I never signed up for this!"

As Kuwagata retreated, Kaworu watched. He deactivated his Buso Renkin and walked toward Sakuya. "Ka…Kaworu…" Sakuya groaned. She looked to find her partner kneel down to her, brushing her cheek with his hand. His eyes were different; there was no light in them. But she saw his smile. "Yeah…I can't lie down here…" Sakuya stood up next to Kaworu, staggering a bit. She was badly wounded, and one of the straps of her tank top was cut and dangling. "Sorry. I didn't get stronger to lose…Watch me, 'kay?" Kaworu simply nodded and jumped into the forest as Sakuya picked up Grand Gaia by the cloth. It began to shine again. Faintly at first, but it grew bright and brighter with each passing second.

Shusui deactivated his Buso Renkin and gripped it tightly. He looked out at Ouka and crawled to her. "Ouka…are you okay? Ouka?"

"Yeah…" Ouka had also deactivated her Buso Renkin, and it too began to heal her as well. "Kaworu-kun…there's something wrong…I didn't sense Kaworu-kun at all."

"I know…" Shusui nodded. He turned his head to Sakuya. "But we can't stop here. Sakuya Muto's fighting all alone now, and we need to help her. She's only a new Warrior…" Ouka also stood up with Shusui's help, her arm over his back. "We'll do this together. They're not the only tag-team in this fight."

Sakuya gripped the Grand Gaia by the hilt, walking toward the recovering Kabuto. "Get up," she said to him. "We're not done yet. We have to settle this RIGHT now!"

Kabuto looked up at Sakuya with a smirk. His auburn-hair dangled over his left eye as he leaned forward and stood up. "You're practically broken," he said to her, "but you still have the courage and strength to come at me. I'm not Yata or Kuwagata, you know. I'm stronger than both of them combined."

"That doesn't mean jack to me!" She stopped and pointed at Kabuto with her buster sword Buso Renkin. "I…you betrayed me, Kabuto. I thought we could've been friends. I wanted to be friends. But…you were a Homunculus, and on top of the, the Tetsujin Juusan! You had to do something with my dad, and I'm gonna beat it out of you!"

"Kazuki Muto…" Kabuto thought back to that battle and smiled. "Yes…I fought Kazuki Muto years ago. He was…one of THE strongest opponents I've ever fought. Stronger than Victor…and now, I'm faced with his daughter, who is resilient as he was!" Hearing Kabuto mentioned Kazuki in past tense enraged Sakuya more. "Let's end this, Sakuya Muto, possibly my strongest opponent yet!"

Listening to Kabuto, the blue-haired girl lowered her sword. "Tell me first," she said. "Why...did you join the Tetsujin Juusan? Why do we have to fight like this? I know…I feel that it never had to be this way."

The Homunculus was silent, and he looked at the Hayasaka Twins. They were too wounded to do anything else, but this fight has been full of surprises. He grinned and looked at Sakuya once more. "Alright," he said. "Before we continue…I'll tell you everything. About Jinsuke and I. About my role in the Tetsujin Juusan. And…my reason for living this long."

–

Kuwagata fled toward a clearing, only to find the Abandoned Factory. "This…is where onii-sama and I scouted Old Man Kame…" he panted, remembering the old, but huge turtle Homunculus. "I heard this is where they killed him, too. Shame, he wasn't strong enough to join the Tetsujin Juusan…" As he staggered into the factory, he heard the foot prints behind him. He stopped at the center of the abandoned factory and looked back. Kaworu was already at the doorway, glaring at him. "You came ALL this way, just for me?" Kuwagata scoffed. "I knew there was somethin' I hated about you, blondie. But…I never knew that YOU would be an Alchemist Warrior!"

Kaworu silently raised his Buso Renkin and activated it. "Shut up and fight," he angrily said to Kuwagata. "I came here to destroy you." A small light glistened in the deepened purple eyes. "And…I won't leave any trace of you left."


	14. 13: End of Resolve

Chapter Thirteen – End of Resolve – Eden is No Place for Monsters

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Also, a few extra and unplanned words. But Kurenai Mirai is now three years old with thirteen chapters. I made the mistake of juggling different writing projects and had put my very first dedicated fanfiction project on different hiatuses, but with this recent development, I am proud to say that I am continuing my very first dedicated fanfiction project. This chapter marks Kurenai Mirai's 3-year anniversary, and I'd like to thank you, the readers, for all the support and interest you have shown these past three years. Thank you for everything, thank you for being so awesome, and thank you for seeing this crimson future with me all the way.

–

The silver-haired Homunculus' eyes widened as he stared at Kaworu. The blade of the Blonde's Garden of Eden Buso Renkin was on the ground, and his eyes were fixated on him. Kuwagata knew that this seemingly defenseless pose left no openings. The most wrong move would absolutely kill him, and in his condition, he mostly will make the most wrong move.

'_C'mon!'_ he psyched himself mentally. _'I can do this! I can fuckin' do this, dammit! I'm not scared of him…not of HIM!'_ "BUSO RENKIN! SCISSOR VORTEX!" With a roar, he wielded his two scimitars and disappeared from sight. He reappeared over Kaworu and jumped down at him. "My onii-sama an' I are twins! Our speed is equal, so don't take me lightly, blondie!" But as he threw his blades down, Kaworu only lifted the blade of his claymore over his head horizontally and protected himself; he wasn't even looking. "Shit!"

Kaworu looked up with his faded purple eyes and swung his blade outward, sending Kuwagata at a steel beam. The Homunculus crashed into and dented it, sliding down to the concrete floor. "That doesn't matter to me," Kaworu replied and started to walk toward Kuwagata. "I will kill you. And that's that."

Now he was even more afraid. In fear, he desperately charged again and slashed with his right blade. He watched Kaworu jumped over it with his hand at the tip, and Kuwagata was sent flying to an inactive generator from a powerful midair kick.

"Damn…he changed his fighting style!" he thought aloud and used his speed to get at Kaworu's back. He stabbed forward with his left blade, but Kaworu weaved in and upper-cutted Kuwagata's chin with the right hand holding his Buso Renkin. In the process, Kuwagata's left arm was cut off as he bounced back onto the ground. Blood spurted from his upper arm. "Goddammit shit!" he cried out as he looked at his detached arm. Kaworu wasn't definitely fighting like this before. He found himself at the Garden of Eden's point, and a drop of sweat slid down his cheek.

"Are you done?" Kaworu asked with a bored, but merciless stare. "I'm through playing games. I've grown tired of looking at your face, so let's end this."

"Why…" The blonde raised an eyebrow at Kuwagata's response. "Why are YOU an Alchemist Warrior? This doesn't make any fuckin' sense!"

He was at a loss for words. Was this man delusional? The light returned to Kaworu's eyes, and his expression changed. "I've always been an Alchemist Warrior, since Kazuki Muto found me," he replied to Kuwagata. "My mission is to destroy any Homunculi that terrorize the human populace. And you are no exception. I will not let you harm anyone else anymore!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Kuwagata lunged himself forward into Kaworu's stomach and tackled him to the ground. Then he rolled off and grabbed his detached arm, reattaching it to its rightful place. "I swear, you fucking talk like that to me again, an' I'll kill you, y'hear?" He shot himself at Kaworu's left with his speed and slashed with his right blade. The blonde lifted his Buso Renkin to defend, but he was open for a slash at his left leg by Kuwagata's free arm.

"Agh!" he gasped and knelt down, only to feel Kuwagata's foot kick him in the chin and onto the ground. "Oof!"

"I hate looking at you, an' now I know why!" Kuwagata gritted his teeth as he looked down at Kaworu. He twirled his scimitars until the blades were under his forearms. "That guy wouldn't stop talkin' 'bout you, an' I know why! You're alive! And if I kill you, I can even surpass onii-sama!"

Kaworu opened an eye as he held his chin. "I…don't know what you're talking about!" Then Kuwagata stomped on his stomach and stabbed his right shoulder. "AAAAGH!"

"Y'don't? Good. Makes it fuckin' easier for me." Kuwagata grinned devilishly and continued to stomp of Kaworu's stomach. "I've always been tired of lookin' at'cha! You were s'posed to be somethin' special, but here y' are now! At my feet! I don't know what he did t' ya, but whatever it is, I'm grateful. I'll kill ya an' shoot straight up the numbers of the Tetsujin Juusan!"

"He?" Kaworu caught Kuwagata's foot with his left hand and flipped him and his scimitar off. He stood up weakly and held his wound. "What do you mean, 'HE'? This Kami-sama you always speak of?"

"Ha! Hardly! That poser's got nothin' to do with you." Kuwagata narrowed one of his eyes and placed a hand onto his hip. "This guy was brilliant, man. Started th' whole damn thing! The Tetsujin Juusan, the Crimson Kakuganes, all planned by a mere human!"

This piece of news shocked Kaworu greatly. A Familiar? No…Familiars are humans that hide themselves among the Homunculi to protect themselves. This man…this human benefactor seemed to have "control" over them. "You WILL tell me everything you know, monster!" He raised his working arm and his blade at the silver-haired Homunculus. However, wielding the claymore one-handed was harder than it looked, and he was getting exhausted. How much energy did Kaworu use during the fight?

Kuwagata simply grinned and deactivated the Scissor Vortex, holding his Crimson Kakugane labeled pXII. Now Kaworu became cautious. "I ain't tellin' you nothin'. I'm endin' this here an' now!" He placed the Crimson Kakugane over the left side of his chest, and it disappeared into it. "We of th' Tetsujin Juusan are powered by these Crimson Kakuganes. Th' Philosopher Kakuganes, or pKakuganes (pii-Kakugane) f' short, allow us to wield Buso Renkins like Humanoid Homunculi."

"Humanoid…wait…" Kaworu made a terrible realization. "That means you're-"

"That's right, blondie!" A wild grin appeared on Kuwagata's lips. "Each o' th' Philosopher Homunculi in th' Tetsujin Juusan are all non-human Homunculi! These pKakuganes can make plant, insect, an' animal-types temp'rary Humanoid Homunculi, but that doesn't change who we are!" He then grabbed his chest. "I'll show you th' TRUE power of th' pKakugane! Buso…RENKIN!" Inside his body, the Crimson Kakugane opened up, and Kuwagata's body shook.

His clothes blended in with his skin as it turned into a silver metallic color. His body grew larger and longer, forming a thorax and abdomen. From the sides of the thorax and abdomen grew long stick-like appendages that dug into the concrete as a head with two compound eyes formed itself, growing a pair of long scissor blade-like jaws that jutted forward. On the middle of the head was Kuwagata's human head, looking down at Kaworu. The Homunculus was now a metallic silver stag beetle with crimson tribal markings tattooed on different parts of him.

"This…is the power of the Orichalcum!" Kaworu gasped as he held his stab wound tightly.

"Y' scared, traitor?" Kuwagata laughed as he lunged his two jaws forward. Kaworu dove to the side to avoid the crashing mandibles while avoiding hitting his wound. "I'll show you th' huge difference between us! The power that man gave me and my onii-sama!" His front right leg moved forward and kicked Kaworu back onto a steel beam.

"Aaagh!" Kaworu gasped as blood dripped from his mouth. This entire fight, he wondered, why did this Homunculus keep calling him a traitor? Did he know something about him the Warrior himself didn't? Actually…how did they get to the abandoned factory? He was so wrapped up in the fight that he didn't take it into thought. As Kuwagata lunged forward again, Kaworu thrusted his sword into the ground. "Garden of Eden!" he roared as the golden flames engulfed his Buso Renkin, and Kuwagata's mandibles were repelled and pushed back. "I will not fall yet!"

"Cut the shit," Kuwagata scoffed and attacked again. The flames were pushing him back, but he didn't look like he was having trouble. Kuwagata was grinning, triumphantly. The flames were growing smaller, and soon they diminished. The mandibles caught Kaworu onto the beam. "Your annoyin' defense trick isn't hard t' break. I just need to be stronger than it, right?" The bladed jaws began to dig into Kaworu's arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" That was the loudest cry Kaworu had ever let out. He was in an unbelievable amount of pain right now. He felt like his arms could fall off any time soon. His flesh and bone was about to be torn right off, and he'd be snapped in half.

"That's it! Cry out like that! I've always wanted to hear somethin' like that from you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kuwagata was enjoying this as he began to crush Kaworu slowly. "Die, traitor! Fuckin' die! Die die die die DIE DIE DIE!"

He wanted to pass out. He wanted this pain to stop. Kaworu had never had feelings like this before, but it hurt so much. His eyes soon began to roll back as blood and saliva dripped down the side of his opened mouth.

–

"_We'll see through this to the end, right?" said a black-haired teen with bangs over his eyes looking down at him. "I trust you'll do a good job. So don't be gone for too long, okay?"_

_–_

"_Let's make a promise!" smiled a younger boy with short and neat blonde hair. He then lifted out his pinky. "Middle school's almost over for us, so let's graduate together, okay? You're my best friend…and I wanna go to high school with you. So…let's do our best!"_

_–_

"_Are you okay? These guys…they came out of nowhere…they looked human, but they're monsters eating monsters…" The boys left arm was missing. He took the mystery person with his only arm to a closet while other kids, women, and men were screaming out in fear and pain, the sounds of eating also present. The boy closed the door and looked at the mystery person, tearing up. "It hurts…it hurts so bad…I want it to stop…" He looked up at the mystery person, and his eyes widened. He knew what was about to happen and smiled weakly. "You…are the greatest friend anyone could ever have…thank you…Ki-"_

Kaworu was silent, and his head hung low. Kuwagata had stopped moving his mandibles. "Hey, you dead yet? I want ya to scream some more." He grinned a little as he waited with anticipation. "Well, if that's how it is…DIE!" He proceeded to close his jaws again, but there was a bit of resistance. He couldn't move them in anymore. "Oi, the fuck is this?" he exclaimed and tried again, but to no avail. To his horror, he felt them being pushed back as Kaworu spread his arms outward. He was holding the bladed jaws with his bare hands, but they weren't cutting into his flesh. And he was pushing them back with his OWN strength!

"What the hell?" Kuwagata gasped as Kaworu practically tore off the bladed mandibles off from the stag beetle Homunculus' head. "AAAAAAGH!" he screamed as his six legs stumbled backward. His human head looked around with a fearful expression. "Onii-sama! Help me, onii-sama!"

The blonde, his head still hung low, walked toward Kuwagata with the long mandibles dragging onto the ground. With a quick movement, three of Kuwagata's legs were cut clean off. "AAAAGH! STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT!" In another movement, the rest of the legs were cut off. "NO! GAAAAH! PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE! DON'T KILL ME!" Then Kaworu threw the mandibles into Kuwagata's abdomen, embedding it through into the concrete. "PleaSe…plEAse…STo.p…." Kuwagata's speech was blurred by his fear as his voice began to shake.

Kaworu headed back to his Buso Renkin and lifted it out of the concrete. He returned back to Kuwagata and stepped onto the stag beetle's head, looking down at the human head. Kuwagata's Homunculus symbol was visible on his forehead. With his wounded right arm, he pulled back his Buso Renkin with the point facing Kuwagata's forehead.

"I doN't wANna diE…KamI-SAMa…oNii-saMA…I DOn't wannA die…" Kuwagata looked up at Kaworu one last time. Though his eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his hair, there was a glint of light in a certain and familiar shape where his right eye was, and tears fell down Kuwagata's cheeks. "Why…are you an Alchemist Warrior…I…don't wanna die…"

Kaworu remained silent. All that could be heard in the abandoned factory, in which only the two of them inhabited, was the sound of a metal blade stabbing into metal.


	15. 14: Limitless Resolve

Chapter 14 – Limitless Resolve – Become Stronger, Sakuya!

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

–

The two teens ran through Ginsei City, diving into an alley way as they tried to catch their breaths. The silver-haired Jinsuke checked the streets to see if they were followed. "All clear, onii-sama!" he grinned, sitting next to an aluminum trash can as he took a deep breath and let out a big sigh. "We did it! Th' LXE's done for, an' we get t' live a bit longer!" He laughed a bit as he leaned his head on the wall behind him. "Alchemy, monsters eatin' humans, I ain't takin' that fairytale bullshit. We should just live the way we do. Buy fights an' earn our bread."

The auburn-haired Kabuto wasn't looking at Jinsuke. He was looking at the dark dead end of the alley way. "But…how long will that last?" he said to Jinsuke calmly. "When all's said and done, what do we have left? Dad died, and mom abandoned us. We can't live like this anymore, Jinsuke."

"Then what d' ya propose?" Jinsuke roared and stood up from his sitting spot. "We can't live forever, Kabuto! We can't live without each other! We can't…be apart at all." Kabuto finally looked at Jinsuke and smiled, rubbing his younger twin's head. "I'm scared, man…I don't wanna lose you…I don't wanna die either."

"We're not going to die." The older twin then held up two glass flasks; they both had a small Homunculus core floating inside.

"Onii-sama, that's…"

"I swiped it on our way out." He smiled gently. "You won't be alone. I'll never leave you alone. If you go away, I'll come find you. Because with these, we'll be immortal. We won't have to worry about food and money anymore."

Jinsuke was silent. He then took one of the flasks and held it up to the light. He looked back at Kabuto, who held his in front of his mouth. Both of them grinned at each other as they placed their respective flasks in closer to their lips.

"Down the hatch."

–

"Run, onii-sama!" Jinsuke pushed his brother out the window of a bar as he turned to fight off the Alchemist Warriors chasing them. "I'll kill these guys! Go an' run!"

"Jinsuke!" Kabuto called out as Jinsuke turned into his Homunculus form in front of him. "No! I'm not leaving you! Jinsuke!"

"Quiet down," said a voice behind Kabuto. He quickly turned to find two Alchemist Warriors behind him. One was a tall man wielding a spear with a cross-shaped blade, and another was a blonde with a long scarf. The blonde began to speak. "We're not here to fight you. We're here to save you."

"Save…us? We're Homunculi, my brother and I." Kabuto took a fighting stance as his right eye glared at the two. He could hear his brother making a scene inside. "We're you're enemies! We know you'll kill us eventually! We're not going to die now, not now!"

"Calm down, kid," the taller man sighed. "Listen, we said we're gonna save you, 's much as I hate it." He then pointed to the half moon in the night sky. "Take our deal. We'll give you a place to live for as long as you want."

Jinsuke in his human form was then flung out of the bar, rolling behind Kabuto. "Don't listen to them, onii-sama!" he roared as he stood up. "They'll kill us!"

Kabuto didn't know what to say. He placed his hand over his chest, then on his chin. "…If what you say is true…then who will lead this operation?"

The blonde smirked. "His name is…"

–

"Victor Powered…"

The big round Homunculus fell onto the rocky surface of the moon as he watched Kabuto, who was twice smaller than him, step onto his stomach for the final blow. The other Homunculi cheered him on. "Woooh! Kabuto! You rock!" They all cheered as Jinsuke watched his brother fight on his own. "You may even beat Victor like you said you would!"

Kabuto looked at the crowd, then at Jinsuke. The silver-haired twin nodded and gave Kabuto a thumbs-up, and Kabuto smiled a bit. "All right!" he yelled out and slammed his fist into his palm. "Then let's go!"

–

"YOU want to fight my father?" Alexandria scoffed. "You wouldn't even last a second against him." She turned her back to Kabuto, whose fists were clenched. Then she stopped with a smirk. "If…you beat him, I'll show you a little more respect. If not, you're just a fight-loving braindead Homunculus to me."

"Don't cha say that 'bout onii-sama!" Jinsuke roared with his middle finger up in the air. "He'll pound your old man an' kick 'is ass!"

Kabuto remained silent. He had to win. He will win. That's all that mattered right now. He looked up at Aleandria and pointed at her.

"You're on."

–

The auburn-haired Homunculus found himself lying on the moon's surface, staring out at the blue Earth ahead of him. He looked behind him to see Victor staring down at him. He didn't even use his Buso Renkin. "Damn it…" he growled and jumped up. "Don't give me that pitying look!" He delivered a swift kick to Victor's head, but the Homunculus didn't flinch. Kabuto quickly jumped back, and Victor turned his head away from him. "What's the matter? Why won't you take this seriously? Call out your Buso Renkin!"

"If I did, you would die." That's all Victor had to say to make Kabuto fall to his knees. He knew…deep down, he knew that Victor was so much stronger than I. "The reason you will never win against me is something you probably already know. You will never be stronger if you don't come to terms with it." He then turned to Alexandria and walked towards her, placing his arm around her daughter. Kabuto was left alone, and in his rage slammed his fist onto a nearby rock, shattering it.

–

As Kabuto looked out towards the Earth, he heard Jinsuke walked towards him. "It's been years since we've been forced to live here," he said to his younger twin. "And during that time, I came to enjoy it. Fighting and winning. But…" He looked down at his scarred hands, and he slowly closed his right eye. "…in truth, I've grown bored of it. To fight…and not find someone who can stand at my level." He thought of Victor and clenched his fists tightly. "I have to win…and get stronger. I need stronger opponents, all so I can finally beat Victor. Only then my life will be complete."

"It's almost time, onii-sama," Jinsuke said. "He's waitin' for us. We're th' last ones. So let's get goin'."

"Right." Kabuto turned to Jinsuke, who then turned to a group of Homunculi. In front of them was a young man with mid-length black hair and bangs over his slitted eyes. And next to him was a smaller boy with blonde hair. "Then let's go."

–

As the rain fell in Shibuya, Jinsuke laughed as he raised his arms in the air. "Fuck yeah, man!" he cried out. "We did it! We fuckin' did it, onii-sama! We're on Earth, where we belong! Let's rampage!"

Kabuto didn't say anything. While his brother willingly got soaked in Earth's downpour, Kabuto stood under the canopy of a candy shop, watching his brother be an idiot. He smiled gently to himself. "Even as a Homunculus," he said to himself, "he's still the same…even as these years pass, we're still the same. Is this the price of our immortality?"

"What's the point of immortality if you fear death?"

The sickly voice of a sick-looking man caught Kabuto's attention. Behind the man was the black-haired teen with his slitted eyes and devilish grin. "Excuse me?"

"If you are truly immortal Homunculi, why are you so afraid of dying?"

Kabuto eyed the man carefully and turned to him, letting his arms down. "I'm not afraid of death. I've never been."

"Then stop relying on the one you call your brother, and embrace your power." The man then held out a Crimson Kakugane. "My colleague has told me of you and your brother's strength among the Homunculi. I wish to offer my hand to you. Take this, and you will never have to fear death."

All of a sudden, Jinsuke's fist hit the wooden beam next to the sick-looking man. "You tryin' to pick a fight, old man?" he growled. "What'cha sellin' t' onii-sama? He never feared anythin'. An' he don't need your power, either." He turned to his brother with a confident grin. "Right, onii-sama?"

Once again, Kabuto remained silent, looking down at the Crimson Kakugane. He raised his right hand slowly and placed it onto the Crimson Kakugane.

"Onii-sama!"

"Jinsuke…we are brothers. No matter what we are, we always will be. But…" Kabuto turned his head to Jinsuke. He no longer was smiling at him like usual. "I will NOT be defeated by anyone again. I will NOT know defeat by anyone. I will…not…be defeated by death itself." He closed his right eye and added, "Jinsuke…I won't ask you to join me if you don't feel it to be right. I only ask…that you find yourself the reason to live the way YOU want to."

To his surprise, Jinsuke placed his hand on top of Kabuto's, which was holding the Crimson Kakugane. "Onii-sama…the way I want to live…is with you…"

"Jinsuke…"

–

Sakuya looked at Kabuto and lowered her Buso Renkin. "I…" she tried to say, but she couldn't find the words. "….I…didn't know…"

"That's all we are to you Alchemist Warriors," Kabuto replied. "We're nothing but monsters, down to the core that makes us. And we may as well be." He looked down at his Eye of the Storm. "The day Jinsuke and I took the Homunculus Cores, we threw away our humanity. All we had was each other, and now we have Kami-sama. We don't need anyone else. We…I only need to be stronger." He glared up at Sakuya and yelled, "Strong enough to defeat even death!"

Shusui suddenly appeared to the left of Kabuto, palm up and his Sword Samurai X behind him. "Even so, we will not allow you to harm any more innocents!" he exclaimed and slashed horizontally at Kabuto.

"The Reverse Do!" the Homunculus gasped.

"The Reverse Do?" Sakuya confusingly repeated.

"Shusui's signature technique," Ouka answered, slowly standing up with her Kakugane held to her side. "A slash at the body that can cut even the strongest metal. This battle is over."

"Is it?" The blade hit Kabuto's left arm, but it didn't go through. The cut on his Ginsei Academy jacket's sleeve grew from the impact and slid off the Homunculus' arm. The Sword Samurai X didn't even cut into his flesh!

"Impossible!" Shusui said.

Kabuto then grabbed Shusui's Buso Renkin and pushed it back at him. "Even your Reverse Do cannot penetrate my skin," he smirked. "My body is among the hardest of all Homunculi. I can withstand any blow like that and be fine." Sakuya then realized that that's how Kabuto survived her Grand Gaia's previous attack. It wasn't the bizarre speed he displayed before, it was his resilient natural armor! "And now…it's my turn."

Shusui's eyes widened as Kabuto appeared behind his back, his Eye of the Storm raised. The Warrior didn't have time to react, and Kabuto brought down his tomahawk; but the broad side of the Grand Gaia stopped the Eye of the Storm, and Shusui and Kabuto looked to see that Sakuya had THROWN her huge Buso Renkin in the small space between them to protect her senior! She was holding on by the cloth of her Buso Renkin. "Muto!"

"Shusui-san…I'm sorry." Sakuya slowly bowed her head. "But…let me do this. On my own." She glared up at Kabuto as she tried to stay up herself from all of her opened wounds. "After hearing his words, I can't just sit back any more!" She clenched the cloth tightly, and the cloth glowed brighter than ever before. It dissipated the night's darkness around them. "I've got to be stronger on my own! And I'll become stronger by defeating you, Kabuto!"

Kabuto smirked and turned his body to Sakuya. "You? Defeat me?" he scoffed as he turned his right eye to Shusui, then back to Sakuya. "Those are the words I wanted to hear from you!" He launched himself into the air over Sakuya and spun his tomahawk by the strap. "Go, my wind wheels!" He then threw the spinning wind blades at Sakuya's position.

The girl pulled the cloth and chain, and the Buso Renkin embedded into the ground by the school pathway flew back to her. She grabbed the hilt and held the blade's broad side in front of her, defending herself. She saw Kabuto's feet land in front of her from under the blade, and she turned her Grand Gaia to slash at Kabuto's left. The Homunculus defended with his forearm as he felt himself getting pushed, but he stood his ground. He pulled back his right arm holding his Eye of the Storm. "Break through…" Sakuya growled as she put more force into her swing. The cloth began to glow once more. "Break through, my BUSO RENKIN!"

Kabuto saw that Sakuya was gaining strength. He also felt it as the middle of his forearm that defended against her Grand Gaia's great attack began to crack. _'What?'_ As quickly as he could, he jumped up and out of the way as Sakuya finally released her swinging, making her lose balance. He looked back at the crack on his forearm. _'She…really wounded me!'_

"That's impossible…" Shusui muttered as he stepped back from their fight. "My Reverse Do couldn't cut through, but Sakuya's Buso Renkin…"

"Haven't you heard from Tokiko?" Ouka said. "They say that Sakuya-chan broke through Kaworu's Garden of Eden's repelling ability. When none of our Buso Renkins and pierce through his flaming shield, a head-on attack from Sakuya-chan was enough to break through and defeat him." She looked out at Sakuya with a worried look. "She's grown strong in this short amount of time. I hope…she knows what she's doing…" Shusui only looked at his sister, then at Sakuya.

"Get down from there!" Sakuya called out as she looked up at Kabuto. "I'm through playing! Stop holding back and take me seriously!

The Homunculus gripped his Buso Renkin's hilt tightly and smiled. "Very perceptive, Sakuya-san!" he called out as he slowly fell, now reaching the same height of the school's roof. "But now…I'll make you regret asking me to stop pulling my punches!" He gripped the Eye of the Storm's strap tightly and began to spin it on his hand. The wind began to form, but as he held it up, the wind wheel grew into a wind tunnel. It accelerated his fall, but the tunnel grew bigger. "Die, Sakuya Muto! Raging Wind Crush!" Like bringing down a hammer, he brought down the wind tunnel on Sakuya.

"Sakuya!" Ouka and Shusui cried out.

Quickly, Sakuya raised her Buso Renkin to keep the wind blades within the tunnel from touching her, but she wasn't protected completely. Her arms and shoulders began to get scratched, as well as her right cheek. She could feel the weight of her attack pushing her down, and with a roar, she struggled to push herself up. Kabuto was surprised by her growing strength and made the tunnel stronger. "I can't lose…" Kaworu, her friends Ouka, Yumi, and Mihoshi, her brother Souta and his friends, and her mother Tokiko all appeared in her mind. "I…won't…LOSE! GrrrrraaAAAAAAHHH!" She pushed herself forward as she roared loudly, her Buso Renkin protecting her and pushing the wind tunnel up as she ran closer towards Kabuto.

"What?" Kabuto tried to stop the wind tunnel, but at the last second, Sakuya pushed up the wind tunnel completely with her Grand Gaia and landed a right hook at Kabuto's left cheek. "Pff!" he gasped as he stumbled a bit. A normal human punch inflicted pain through his hard skin! As he turned to Sakuya once more, Sakuya spun and kicked Kabuto with her heel at the stomach, pushing him back a bit. _'Why?'_ he thought to himself as a mix of Sakuya's physical attacks and Buso Renkin attacks began to pummel at Kabuto. '_Why is she hurting me? Why am I taking this much damage from her, a normal human?"_ He raised his left arm to grab the pointed end of the buster sword from Sakuya's piercing attack, but it broke through and shattered his left arm completely.

With one arm, Kabuto stumbled back. _'Why am I not winning?'_ He moved in to slash with his Buso Renkin, but Sakuya brought down her Grand Gaia once more and cut off Kabuto's right arm. He stumbled forward, his arms behind him, his right still holding the Eye of the Storm, now in its Crimson Kakugane form. He with only a jagged stub of a right arm, Kabuto charged at Sakuya once more. _'What was the reason you mentioned, Victor?'_ As he charged, Sakuya turned and slashed down at the right of Kabuto's chest, going down his leg as well.

"Stop…" Sakuya muttered, tears welling up as she looked at Kabuto pitifully.

"Why…are you also looking at me like that…" Kabuto said as he tried to move, but his right leg was done, the thigh cut down in half. He could no longer move. _'Jinsuke…I don't feel you anymore. Have you finally abandoned me…because I wasn't as strong as you believed me to be?'_ "Why…are you so much stronger…where did you get your strength from?"

Sakuya remained silent and turned her body to Kabuto. Then she said, "…You once said that I have a limitless resolve. The truth is…" She tried to find her words. "…I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen to me and everyone I care about. Of dying again, and making everyone around me sad. I'm scared…but I won't give up." She looked up at Kabuto with a determined expression. "I won't stop. I'll become stronger to protect those I care about. Just like my father. Just like my mother. And just like Kaworu. With the power I've been given…I'll surpass my limits with my limitless resolve!" She looked at Kabuto's broken state. "But…you didn't know your limits…you threw yourself recklessly without regard of your own body…there's no such thing as immortality, Kabuto-san…we all have to die sometime."

Then he realized what Victor meant. Kabuto remembered how his confidence had lead him to fight recklessly, and despite losing each time, he got back up, knowing full well the end result. Beaten, defeated, not thinking for other ways besides the obvious. All he thought of was winning, even though victory was far from his reach. His expression changed. He no longer looked menacing or hostile. He smiled at Sakuya gently, just like how he used to with Jinsuke. "I see…" was all he said and closed his eyes. "…I'm…glad…"

With a quick slash from the lower right side of his stomach to the upper left side of his chest, where his Homunculus mark surrounded by a hexagon-like marking resided, his body began to crumble; starting from his legs and broken limbs. Tears poured down Sakuya's cheeks as she bit her lower lip. "It feels good…" Kabuto added as he felt his body getting lighter. "So…liberating…thank you, Sakuya…the first girl I ever loved…"

Soon, nothing of Kabuto was left but his Ginsei Academy uniform, but from the torso. Sakuya lowered her Buso Renkin and deactivated it into its Kakugane form. Ouka and Shusui slowly walked toward her and placed their hands onto her scratched shoulders.

"Good bye…the first boy I ever loved…"


	16. 15: For Good or For Evil

Chapter Fifteen – For Good or For Evil, Do Not Regret

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Also, please read the fanfic at my deviantART, "KajiMotomiya", to view materials not posted in , such as character profiles and Buso Renkin data original to the fanfic itself. Just so you'd have an understanding of some of these OCs.

–

_After my battle with Kabuto, Shusui-san, Ouka-sensei, and I went to find Kaworu. We found him collapsed in the abandoned factory, where it looked like an intense battle went on. He was covered in wounds, worse than mine, but the Kakuganes were slowly healing us. I don't know how he could smile like that after a battle with Homunculi. These "monsters" as they call it were once human. So what does that mean when we kill them? What does that mean…about Kabuto?_

–

"She hasn't been out of her room since that Saturday," Mihoshi worriedly whispered to Souta. "I don't know what happened with her and Kaworu-sensei, but I think she's depressed…"

"Wait, you think something went on between her and Kaworu-san?" Souta blinked as Daisuke and Arata passed him. He puffed up his cheeks. "I knew I didn't like that guy…you think they're going out?"

"I think your sister would tell us." Mihoshi let out a sigh and turned to the window. "Listen, tell her that Ouka-chan, Yumi-chan, and I went to the convenience store. Can you ask her to meet us there?" Souta nodded, and the black-haired girl bowed and left the hall way. Soon, Souta left as well.

After a bit, Sakuya's door opened, and the teen silently crept out of the room. It didn't seem anyone saw her. Her hair was unkempt, and she was in pajamas. She slowly shuffled to the next haul and saw the door with Kaworu's name. "…Maybe I shouldn't…" she said to herself and looked down. Slowly, her hand raised to the door and pulled itself back.

"Come in," said the blonde's voice inside.

Sakuya was surprised that Kaworu knew that someone was at the door. She opened the door and poked her head in. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all, Sakuya-kun," Kaworu replied and placed some papers into the drawer of his desk. He then turned to Sakuya on his rolling chair. "How can I help you?" Sakuya was at a loss for words. She was staring at Kaworu by the doorway for a good minute or so. "…What's wrong? Something on my face?"

"N-No…" Sakuya stammered, nervously waving her hands side to side. "It's…just that I'm not used to you wearing glasses. You never wore those when you were tutoring us."

The blonde slightly blushed and took them off. "I-I only use these on certain occasions," he muttered.

"I think they look cute."

"Please don't call it that."

The atmosphere grew heavy and awkward, and Sakuya closed the door and walked to his bed, sitting in front of it. She hugged her knees and looked down. "…Kaworu…" she started to say, but cut herself short.

"What's wrong?" Kaworu asked. "I didn't think the rumors were true, but I can tell that you are depressed."

"Am I that easy to read?"

He smiled gently. "In this line of work, Sakuya-kun, it's easy to read a fellow Warrior when you've worked with them for a good while. It usually takes a while, but I've worked with you longer than anyone else." He then leaned forward with his fingers clasped together. "What's wrong? You've been down since our battle last Saturday. You didn't even want to train with me these past three days."

Sakuya didn't say anything at first. Then she said, "Are we…doing the right thing?" Kaworu raised an eyebrow. "These Homunculi…were once human. They probably didn't want to be Homunculi in the first placed, but just unfortunately became the way they are." She thought of Kabuto and bit the bottom of her lip. "Kabuto…didn't have to be our enemy."

"He didn't have to, but he was." The way Kaworu replied sounded cold. "As long as the Homunculi attack and kill humans, it is our job to kill them and protect the people."

"But Kabuto wasn't like that! Kabuto…Kabuto didn't want any of that. He just wanted to fight…to live…I fought him to protect the people I care about. But I cared about him too. He was my friend…I killed my own friend, Kaworu!"

Kaworu didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and turned away on his chair. The silence in the room was powerful and suffocating. All of a sudden, Sakuya felt thick bed sheets fall around her shoulders and back. Next to her, Kaworu knelt down and held her head to her chest.

"The Great Warrior Chief, Captain Bravo, once told me and your father…'For good or for evil, there is nothing wrong with following your beliefs.' According to my seniors, against his own wishes, he fought your father to protect many people, and vowed to end his own life after he succeeded. Kazuki-senpai…risked his own life to defeat Captain Bravo so he wouldn't have to die." Sakuya began to shake and hiccup as Kaworu held her close. "Sakuya-kun…what you did wasn't wrong. You saved many lives could have been taken that day. If it wasn't you…if you didn't make that sacrifice, many people would have died…Don't be ashamed of yourself. You did well. I promise you, Sakuya-kun, you did better than I could have ever done…" As he said those words, Sakuya sobbed behind her knees loudly as she leaned onto Kaworu. She was filled with regret, but at the same time, she felt reassured about the reason of receiving her power.

–

An hour passed, and Sakuya walked out the doorway and into the hall. She wiped any leftover tears from her reddened eyes and turned to Kaworu with a smile. "Thanks, Kaworu," she said.

Kaworu rubbed the back of his head. "Don't thank me. I should be thanking you." Then he smiled. "You've grown stronger, Sakuya-kun, than I had originally anticipated. As your trainer, I'm proud of you for all your accomplishments."

The blue-haired girl giggled a bit and leaned in a bit. Sakuya then leaned into the door, and her lips pressed against Kaworu's right cheek. "Even so…thanks." The blonde turned a bit red and nodded, slowly closing the door. Sakuya looked at Kaworu's name on the door and turned to the direction of her room, walking down the hall. She then realized what she had done and placed her fingers over his lips. "Omigod, wait! Wh-what did I just do?"

At the same time, Kaworu was leaning on his door, his hand resting on the spot Sakuya had kissed. His hand slowly traced to his right eye. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Another headache…" he muttered and cringed slightly. "This is the second time this week…I have a bad feeling about this."

–

Now dressed, Sakuya walked down the light streets of Ginsei City. She stuck to a slim shirt that well-accented her breasts and jeans. It was still a workday, so not a lot of people would be out at this time. She looked up at the nearing convenience store, only to find Ouka and Mihoshi waiting and talking while Yumi was wildly waving at her. The girl smile and ran to her group of friends. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"Meh," Ouka shrugged. "We figured you'd fix yourself somehow."

"So was it about Kaworu?" Yumi grinned, poking Sakuya's belly. "Or maybe a guy?"

"Yumi-chan, leave her be!" Mihoshi gave Yumi a quick tap on the head with her empty cold tea bottle. "Sakuya-chan doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to."

All Sakuya did was shake her head with a smile, and the three gave concerned looks. "It's alright, Mihoshi," she said. "It's fine. I'm over it." She sat next to Yumi on the edge of the parking bump as Ouka handed her a can of soda. The can hissed as the tab was opened, and Sakuya gulped it down once or twice. "…You can say that it's a guy." The girls were all surprised by this. "He…left. Without saying a word. So…I was taking it pretty hard."

Mihoshi and Yumi were at a loss for words, but Ouka then said, "You too, huh?" Now the attention was turned to her. "My lover left without sayin' a word, too." The words "my" and "lover" escaping Ouka's lips made the other three's jaws drop. "It was a hush-hush relationship. Kinda looked down upon. But given my history, people wouldn't have found it surprising."

"Was it a super older guy?" Yumi asked.

Ouka nodded. "He was a teacher at Ginsei. I met him before I enrolled there back when I was the leader of th' Wild Fires. And I hated his guts." She looked into her water battle and moved the water around. "But…because of him, I was able to leave that life behind. I was happy. I met you guys at Ginsei, and…I owe him a lot. But all of a sudden, he left. There are rumors goin' around, but I don't wanna believe it…" Sakuya worriedly looked up at Ouka, but before she could say anything, Ouka added, "But even so, I don't regret the time I spent with him. 'Cause of him, I am where I am now. And even if he's not here…it's not the end for me or the world."

"Wow, I never expected you to be in a relationship, Ouka-chan…" Mihoshi looked out at a passing car and sighed. "To be honest, I'm not really interested in relationships."

"That's a lie," Sakuya teased. "I already know you like my brother."

The girls began to laugh jokingly, but Mihoshi then replied, "You're right…I do. He's fun and protective of his friends. He's like you, Sakuya-chan." Mihoshi sat down next to Sakuya on the parking bump. "But…I'm a boring person. I don't have much redeeming qualities like you three. And because of my social background, people are afraid to approach me, or are so cautious around me."

"Yeah, isn't your dad the owner of several manga magazine publishing companies?" Yumi asked. "Heh, I was surprised when I dug that information up."

Sakuya leaned in toward Mihoshi. "Seriously? How come I never knew that?"

Mihoshi nodded a bit. "And mom is a music star. We're pretty well-known around the world. But I wanted a normal life. With normal friends. I have that. And I don't regret it. Meeting you guys, Kaworu-sensei, Souta-kun…I'm having fun with the life I have now!"

Yumi snorted and stood up, stretching her arms. "That's fun and all, but I don't got problems like you guys."

"Oh?" Sakuya raised an eyebrow and grabbed Yumi by the head. "And what makes you better than us, shrimp?"

"Eeee! Leggo!" Yumi laughed as Sakuya and Ouka rubbed their knuckles on Yumi's head, and Mihoshi laughed a bit. Soon, they let go, and Yumi stuck a pocky stick into her mouth. "I don't. I just came to terms with what I am. I'm proud to be an otaku. I'm proud of being a fan of anime and manga." She grinned and held out her fist in front of them. "Even if the whole world is against me, you guys got my back! And I got yours!"

"She's right." Ouka pushed herself off the convenience store's pillar and placed her fist next to Yumi's. "No matter what happens or where we are, we'll always have each others' backs."

Mihoshi giggled and gently placed her fist next to theirs. "And no matter what, we won't regret any of our decisions. Because this is the life we chose."

The three looked down at Sakuya, who was at a loss for words. They all gave reassuring smiles and nods, and the blue-haired teen smiled herself, standing up from her seat. "Yeah. I trust you guys to have my back. Whether the world is with me or against me…We'll always have each other." She placed her fist onto her chest, where her Kakugane is. Then she pushed her fist forward, joining them. "No regrets. We are who we are, and there's nothing that can replace what we have."

_There's nothing to replace what I have. I have to keep moving forward and become stronger. For my friends…for my mother and Souta…for Kaworu…I will become stronger!_

–

Outside the town, the shaggy-haired figure looked down from the nearby hill with a cigarette in his lips. He pulled down his tinted shades a bit and blew smoke from his lips. "Are you done yet?" he asked the shadowed figure behind him. The figure had long black hair that covered her well-endowed chest. He could hear growling sounds coming from her position. "I take it you're almost done?"

The womanly figure turned to the shaggy-haired man and huffed. "Don't rush me, newbie" she growled. "You may be a higher rank, but you were the last one to join. So shut up and wait." She grinned as she held up various shards of metal. "I want this operation…to be PERFECT."

The man simply smirked and looked out at Ginsei City. "Sakuya…Muto…soon, I will have my revenge…on you, and the Alchemist Army."


	17. 16: Just the Two of Us

Chapter Sixteen – Just the Two of Us

Author's Note: I do not own the Buso Renkin series and the characters of the original series. I own only the original characters of this fic, Sakuya Mutou, Kaworu Jounouchi, their siblings and friends, Phalene, some members of the Alchemist Army, and the enemy, the Tetsujin Juusan. Buso Renkin is the creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Also, please read the fanfic at my deviantART, "KajiMotomiya", to view materials not posted in , such as character profiles and Buso Renkin data original to the fanfic itself. Just so you'd have an understanding of some of these OCs.

–

The school bell rang, and Sakuya loudly banged her head onto her desk. "AAAGH!" she groaned. "I COMPLETELY forgot about the summer midterms!" She then proceeded to roll her face side to side on her desk. "I don't wanna study~."

"I don't wanna study~!" Yumi yelled just as loud in unison with Sakuya. She turned her head to Mihoshi. "Ne ne, Miho-tan, you'll help us out, right?" She gave Mihoshi her puppy dog eyes with her cat-like lips.

"Sorry, but even I had trouble with the past material," Mihoshi let out a slight giggle as she waved her hand at Yumi. She turned to Sakuya. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Probably." Sakuya leaned back on the seat of her desk, turning her head to Ouka. "How about we ask Kaworu for help?"

"He'd prob'ly say yes," Ouka smirked. "He is pretty whipped."

The four girls began to laugh as Ouka Hayasaka looked at them from her desk with a content smile on her lips.

–

As the four girls headed back to the dorms, Daisuke and Arata looked up from the dorm entrance. "Yo, they're here!" Daisuke called out. "Muto-senpai! Over here!"

"Ah?" Sakuya heard her name being called as she ran to Daisuke and Arata. "You're…Souta's friends, right? Daisuke Otogiri and…Arata Hikari?"

"That's right," Arata nodded. Arata was a smaller boy with a brown bowl-style hair while Daisuke was a taller, more athletic male with black spiked hair and smaller bangs over his forehead. "Souta's staying over at class for extra help, so we're waiting for him."

"Kid's probably almost done by now, anyway. But he did tell you about your outing with your mom, right?"

Sakuya blinked a bit. "…WHAT?"

"You didn't know?" The smaller boy laughed a little. "Souta already hung out with her when you were depressed. He was supposed to tell you about it, but he must've forgot."

"He's been forgetful lately." Daisuke chuckled and headed for the door. "Arata, I'm gettin' a drink. You want anything?"

"Cold green tea is fine, thanks." As Daisuke left, Arata looked at Sakuya's arriving friends. "Don't get mad at him, okay? He's doing his best."

"Hard not to be…" Sakuya grumbled, slapping her palm onto her face as her friends giggled behind her. "Don't you guys laugh! You too, short stuff!"

–

The night rolled on, and Souta finally came home. "Saturday is officially over…" he sighed, taking his shoes off. He heard a hissing sound and looked up. Much to his surprise, Sakuya was waiting for him with a devilish and demonic scowl on her face. "N-Nee-san! Wh-what's up? Did you wait for me?" All of a sudden, she grabbed him and shook him from the collar of his jacket.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HUNG OUT WITH MOM?" she cried out. "I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HER!"

"I-YI FOR-OR GO-OT!" Souta's head swung back and forth, and his eyes began to swirl. Soon, Sakuya dropped him, and Souta coughed a bit. "I was supposed to tell you, but you were all depressed. Didn't wanna make it worse."

"I'm gonna make YOU worse, you little brat!" Sakuya then proceeded to chase Souta to his room and tackled him onto his bed, tickling him. In a fit of laughter, the two finally calmed down as the let their feet dangle off the edge. "What time?"

"Mom's free tomorrow at eleven." He looked at Sakuya with a content smile. "She's really fun. I hope you have fun, too. You seem to have a lot of things on your mind, anyway."

Souta was thinking of Sakuya's wellbeing all this time. He never really showed it, but he really cared for his older sister. Sakuya smiled and placed her palm over his face. "Thanks, Souta," she laughed and sat up. "Looks like I won't get to study tonight…"

–

The streets were busy that Sunday morning as Sakuya stood in front of the entrance of a burger restaurant called "Butterfly Burger". She looked down at her cell phone with a worried look. It was already eleven-thirty. "Mom's late…" she sighed.

–

In a nearby park, a crowd of people watch a chopper touch down, and a blue-haired woman in a business suit with a scar on her nose jumped out. Her braided hair flew about as the chopper began to rise. "Thanks, Gouta!" she called out and ran out of the park.

Gouta watched her, blushing a bit. "Tokiko overslept…she was excited for today…that's too cute…"

–

Sakuya watched a chopper fly off in the air over the city and raised an eyebrow. "A news report in the area?" she asked herself. "That's pretty random, but okay…"

"Sakuya!" a woman called out, and Sakuya turned to a running Tokiko. She blushed at the beautiful attire her mother was wearing, which was a business-woman attire with her long hair in a braid. The two actually looked similar in terms of their hairstyle. "What?" Her daughter laughed a little and pulled the braid apart. Her long hair flew out and down. "H-Hey!"

"I think you look better this way, mom," Sakuya smiled, swinging her own braid around. Tokiko smiled and laughed a bit, and the two went down the street.

Their day was filled with fun. They spend the entire Sunday going to clothing stores, visiting the arcade, eating ice cream, just wandering around. Tokiko and Sakuya had the time of their lives, both of them with big smiles on their faces. For a time, what had happened the past few weeks seemed to have washed away.

–

The sun was in the sky, getting ready to set. Tokiko and Sakuya sat on the hill overlooking Ginsei City. "So how did you and dad meet?" Sakuya asked.

"The same way you and Kaworu-kun did." Tokiko remembered that spring night many years ago as she held her Kakugane close to her heart. "Your father…Kazuki saw me luring a Homunculus and got himself killed trying to protect me. According to Kaworu-kun, you did the same thing." Sakuya laughed nervously. "I gave him a Kakugane from my previous mission as a surrogate heart, and in weeks time, he became a well-accomplished warrior." She recounted her past adventures with Kazuki. Fighting the Homunculus followers of Koushaku Chouno, now Papillon the Butterfly Man, taking on the LXE and traveling Japan to find a cure for Kazuki's condition during his time as a Victor. Their final battle, and their reunion. They were all blissful memories.

Sakuya looked at her mother and smiled a little. "Dad must've been quite the Alchemist Warrior," she sighed. "I don't think I can ever fill his shoes."

"There's no need to. You are who you are." Tokiko then wrapped her arm around Sakuya's shoulders. "Our irreplaceable daughter, an Alchemist Warrior, a protector of Ginsei City. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Did dad propose to you in any weird way? Auntie Mahiro and Uncle Okakura used to say that dad was a real handful." The mention of the proposal made Tokiko blush and bury her head into her legs. "…Mom?"

"…." Tokiko remained silent for a bit. "…Your father…he…after we all graduated, we had a small party with Captain Bravo, Gouta, and our other friends who also attended Ginsei Academy…and…well…"

–

"Heck yeah! We are DONE!" Okakura cheered, and he, Rokumasu, Daihama, Kazuki, Tokiko, Mahiro, Saori, Chika, and Gouta, all toasted their glasses of soda, water, and whatever other liquids was in their glasses. Busujima and Captain Bravo were also in the celebration. "College, man! And a bunch of ladies waiting for me!"

"The probability of that is…" Rokumasu looked at Okakura and smirked. "Nevermind. Might as well enjoy ourselves now that we finished High School."

"Who would have thought that the years would have gone by so fast?" Daihama sat back and looked at Kazuki and Tokiko. "Especially with what you two went through."

"Juggling academics with work…" Gouta placed his hand on Kazuki's shoulder. "You're really something, Muto."

Then Mahiro stood up. "Oh, big brother! What was it you wanted to say earlier? You kept saying that you had something REALLY important!"

Saori and Chika laughed a bit. "Kazuki saying something important? This will be interesting." Saori sat back as she said this while Chika leaned in. "So what is it?

Tokiko looked at Kazuki with an anticipating look. "I'm curious as well, Kazuki," she sighed. "Normally, you never do anything like this unless you REALLY have something on your mind."

Captain Bravo looked at Tokiko, then at Kazuki, who was furiously nervous. He smiled a little. '_I see…'_

Then Kazuki stood up, drank his glass of green veggie juice, and slammed his cup on the table. "Tokiko!" he exclaimed, and this caught the girl's attention. "I…You…are EVERYTHING to me!" The girls save Tokiko all leaned in with squeals ready. "You…were by my side through everything we went through. Because of you, my life…was given a second chance. And if not for you, I wouldn't be here saying all this."

"What's this about?" Tokiko raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Kazuki grabbed her hands.

"I want to spend that life with you! Forever and ever!"

Mahiro and Saori let out a loud squeal as Busujima covered her blushing face. The boys were all taken aback from this. "What are you saying, Mutou?" Gouta exclaimed.

"Dude, you just got out of college!" Okakura placed his hand on Kazuki's shoulder. "Think this through a little!"

"I did think it through!"

Tokiko was furiously red, and she lowered her head. She shook a bit and stammered. "…You…" she muttered. Everyone knew that Tokiko was ready to mete out her punishment. "You…are serious?"

Kazuki nodded. "Dead serious. I'm super serious!"

The room got silent. Tokiko stopped shaking. Finally, she raised her head. Tears rolled down here blushing cheeks. "Then…be sure to take responsibility for your actions." She smiled gently and threw herself into Kazuki's arms. Both of them had big smiles on their faces. The others raised their glasses and cheered.

"Bravo, Kazuki! Bravo, Tokiko!" Captain Bravo called out and raised his glass. Everyone all did as well. "A toast for Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura!" The glasses clanked together, and the night was filled with joyous laughter.

–

"No way!" Sakuya laughed, and Tokiko joined her. "Dad is SO corny!"

"That's just how he was." Tokiko leaned back and looked at the setting sun. The stars we slowly becoming visible. "But life was good, though. The two of us…employed the Alchemist Army, living out our lives. We got married a year after he proposed…and then we had you."

"…Wait." Sakuya had to think about this a bit. "…How old are you?"

Tokiko smirked. "Guess."

"…I don't want to know anymore." The two giggled a bit as Sakuya leaned in. "Dad…must've been a great man…I wish I could remember him a little more…I haven't seen him in so long." Her yellow eyes looked distant as she stared at the setting sun. In fact, she didn't have much memories of her parents. She spent most of her life with Mahiro that she couldn't remember a time she spent with Kazuki and Tokiko.

"Hey, mom?"

"What is it?"

"…Have you ever sung me a lullaby?"

The Warrior Chief looked at her daughter with a puzzled look. She didn't even know one herself. She was left with amnesia many years ago and forgot her memories since a certain memories. Tokiko looked out and brought Sakuya closer. "I could never come up with one. But Kazuki used to come up with thousands of them…" She closed her eyes, and her lips and voice did the work.

_Hush, little child  
Dry your tears  
Papa and Mama are with you  
To take away your fears  
We will never let go  
We will never look away  
Because we love you, little child  
And we will always be here to stay_

Sakuya huddled against her mother. Her voice was shaking. "Dad…is so corny…"

Tokiko held her tighter. "He really is…" She felt Sakuya grip her arm tighter. "You can let go now," she told her. "You're with someone who deeply cares about you. You can finally be yourself. So…don't hold back, Sakuya…" At the soft caring command of her words, Sakuya let out a loud cry as she gripped Tokiko's arm tighter. The tears streamed down her face like waterfalls.

'_I've already used my tears for you,'_ Tokiko thought to herself. Tears were also forming in her eyes. _'It's time that someone who cares about you just as much as I did will cry for you. Kazuki…'_

–

It was now evening, and Tokiko had dropped off Sakuya in front of the dorm. "Make sure you study, okay?" she smiled. Sakuya cringed at the word. "Don't hide it from me. Kaworu-kun has already informed me of you summer midterms." Then her smile turned into a smirk. "I better see passing grades from you…the BOTH of you."

"…You mean me and Kaworu?"

"I mean you and Souta." Sakuya smiled and laughed at Tokiko as she waved to her mother. "The past few weeks were filled with battles and all, but I have time to at least take you both out to dinner. Only if you pass."

As the two hugged and waved at each other, they went their separate ways. Sakuya closed the dorms' doors, only to be pulled in the arm. "Ow ow ow!" she exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"Hey, Sakuya…" Ouka whispered to her ear. She had a frantic look on her face. "Come with us for a sec."

"Wait, what's this about?"

"Just come with us!" Yumi nudged and started to pull on Sakuya's arm.

"Seriously, guys!"

"We are too!" Mihoshi added and also pulled. "Let's go!"

"You two, Mihoshi?"

The four entered the main room to find Souta, Daisuke, and Arata sitting in front of Kaworu. "Then using that method, what's the answer to this question, Daisuke-kun?"

The spikey-haired freshman looked into his notebook. "…Thirty….six?"

"Correct." Kaworu then looked up and saw the girls. "Ouka-san! Mihoshi-chan! Yumi-chan! Where did you three go?" He had a cross look on his face. "You're supposed to be studying!"

"Nee-san!" Souta ran up to Sakuya. "Isn't it weird? Kaworu-san…he's…"

"He's wearing glasses!" Ouka pointed at Kaworu's face. "It's weird, man! He's wearing glasses!"

"And…he's…HOT!" It was an unexpected comment from Yumi. "I mean, look at him!"

"I'm…not…saying anything…" Mihoshi's face was completely red.

"You four…" Kaworu lowered his head and slowly raised his fist. "Get over here RIGHT now…and you too, Sakuya-kun!" He was blushing wildly. "Your mother put me in charge of tutoring you for your summer midterms! So start studying!"

Sakuya couldn't help but snicker a little and pushed her friends and brother into the room. "Yeah, yeah," she laughed and patted Kaworu's shoulder. "Seriously, it's not a bad look on you. You should do it more often."

"I…only wear these on certain occasions…I don't enjoy them at all…" His voice was really low, and the others started to laugh a bit. "It's not funny! S-Stop laughing!"

As the scene unfolded, Sakuya realized something. Tokiko told her to cry because she was with someone she herself cared about and someone she could be herself with. Sakuya cried with Kaworu the previous night. Thinking about it, her cheeks slightly turned pink. _'Maybe what I did after had something to do with it…'_ she thought to herself and looked back up at Kaworu. She remembered the times they trained together, the battles fought together, and their everyday lives spent together. _'Mom and dad were probably like that at first, too. They must've been good partners.'_ Upon thinking this, a smile fell upon her face.

'_And Kaworu…is the best partner anyone could ever have…'_

–

Out in front of the convenience store, the shaggy-haired man lifted up his tinted shades under the street light, letting out a puff of smoke from his lips. He could hear a growl nearby in the parking lot. "I guess you're done?" he asked in the darkness, and the growls began to multiply.

The black-haired woman stepped into the moonlight as well. She wore a tight orange tank top and baggy army pants and combat boots. She smirked as she swiftly snatched the man's cigarette and puffed some smoke herself. "All set here. But don't forget. You're not the one leading the mission. HE is."

"Hmph. I know, I know." The man then took out another cigarette, the last one, from the box and crushed the container, dropping it onto the sidewalk as he lit up his smoke. He saw multiple feral glowing eyes behind the woman in the shadows of the streets. He made out what looked like big cats prowling about. He smirked and said, "All goes according to Kami-sama's will. But my revenge…is my personal mission. So don't get in my way."

"Ha!" The woman then turned to a standing figure behind her cat-like silhouettes. "When do we head out?

The figure was silent. He looked at the two, and a devilish snake-like grin formed onto his lips.


	18. 17: Wild Tiger

Chapter Seventeen – Wild Tiger

"What?" Sakuya gasped in the staff room with Kaworu next to her. They were facing Shusui and Ouka Hayasaka, Tokiko, and Hanaka Busujima, who Sakuya was introduced to for the first time. The only other school staff members there that were not part of the Alchemist Warriors were Mahiro, Principal Rokumasu and Coach Okakura, two of Kazuki's and Tokiko's most trusted friends. "B-B-But tomorrow's exam day!"

"We're aware, Sakuya," Tokiko replied with her arms crossed. "But our intel's reports state that something is going on in Ginsei City."

"Chunks of metal from buildings, street lamps, even coins from ATMs and cash registers," Busujima added, "tons of different types of metal have been reported missing or removed. We've also detected strange movement and found that some citizens have been disappearing over the past two weeks." The brown-haired woman took out the papers from a folder. "What's more, there are some places with what look like claw marks before the point of the metal extraction…it could be Homunculi or a Buso Renkin."

Kaworu placed his hand on his chin and silently thought to himself. "Claw marks on the metal…it could very well be a Buso Renkin if places by the claw marks were removed but…" He then turned his violet eyes to Sakuya. "Sakuya, we can't ignore this. I know you've been studying hard, but our duties as Alchemist Warriors come first."

"Right!" Sakuya exclaimed and punched the palm of her left hand. "I'll do whatever I can to protect Ginsei Academy and everyone else!" The adults smiled at Sakuya's resolve. She seemed to have made a full recovery since the two weeks earlier she was depressed.

"I'll postpone your tests until before summer break, giving you two extra weeks," Rokumasu stated, pushing up his glasses.

"And if things get hairy, you can count on me and Mahiro to evacuate everyone!" Okakura smirked as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Principal Rokumasu…Uncle Okakura…" Soon, Sakuya felt Ouka's hand on her shoulder, and Kaworu looked at Shusui for approval. "All right…I'm not going to back down…for all of you, and for everyone!"

The very next morning, Ouka Kurosaki, Yumi Anno, and Mihoshi Chiba were walking to school from the dorms. They looked worried as they scanned the area; Sakuya and Kaworu weren't in sight. "This is strange…" Mihoshi muttered. "Sakuya-chan, I would understand, but Kaworu-sensei…"

"They were acting strange since last night…" Yumi added before she climbed onto Mihoshi's back. "You don't think they're hiding something…like playing hooky on the day of the exam to make oooouuuut?"

"N-No!" The girl blushed quickly. "Th-they wouldn't! Right, Ouka?...Ouka?"

Ouka was silent. She was looking down at the ground since the conversation started.

"_Playing hooky again?" asked a shaggy-haired man in her past as Ouka sat on a trash can, puffing a cigarette."_

"_Shut up, old man," she snarled. "I can do whatever th' hell I want!"_

_The man smiled and poked up his small, circular shades, taking out a lighter and lighting up his own cigarette. "Sounds like a life I'd like. But things aren't always easy. We all have something we want, but we're bound to our fate. Us old people know that well." He then took his cigarette and used it to point at Ouka. "But you…can change yours while you're still young."_

_Ouka looked up at the man and took her cigarette out of her mouth. "…You think so?...Then what should I do…"_

_The man took her cigarette, dropped it with his own, then stepped on it as he held out his hand to her. "Come with me…"_

"Yo~! Earth to Ouka!" Yumi was now on Ouka's back, yelling at her ear. "Are you still asleep?"

"Stop yellin', you midget!" she roared, causing Yumi to jump off and run towards the gates while laughing at her. Mihoshi smiled and chased after Yumi. Ouka watched the two and sighed. "Why'd I remember him now…damn, I'm definitely gettin' old…somethin's happenin', I know it…" Shaking the thought out of her head, Ouka walked towards the gate after her friends.

Up on the roof, Sakuya and Kaworu stood. Kaworu wore a black blazer over a purple t-shirt and grey jeans while Sakuya wore a white t-shirt with a black vest, and denim shorts with black leggings. Busujima was standing behind them, wearing her Alchemist uniform and holding her Kakugane. "Are you two ready?"

"I was ready for a test," Sakuya sighed, "not an invasion…"

"We have Warriors undercover throughout Ginsei," Kaworu explained. "Warrior Busujima will create a city-wide fog to hide whatever's out there, but at the same time make it harder for them to find the school. The Warriors can take care of anything they find out of the ordinary. They're trained like that."

"What about us?" Sakuya asked. "What if the others recognize us?"

"I have a solution for that. But as for you…well, blue hair isn't exactly normal, is it?"

Sakuya sighed once more and placed her hand onto her chest. "I'll…find a way. I shouldn't worry about it now…"

"Busujima-san, how long until the plan begins?"

Busujima held out her Kakugane. "I'll need exactly ten minutes before I've combined enough molecules to create a citywide fog around Ginsei."

Ten minutes before the plan begins. Sakuya could feel her Kakugane heart pounding. Kaworu looked at her before turning back to Busujima. "And how long can you keep it up?"

The female Warrior was silent. "Mission time is…two hours. Buso Renkin!" Her Kakugane opened up, and a brass-colored metallic gas mask with wires extending from the back covered her entire head. "Buso Renkin of the Gas Mask, Aerial Operator!"

Now that Busujima was ready, Sakuya and Kaworu turned to the city from the school's view. "Are you ready?" Kaworu asked.

"More than ready…" Sakuya answered, gripping her chest tightly.

The black-haired woman walked down the street, eying certain individuals: a tall man with long wild hair, a short man with blonde hair hiding in the alley, and a woman with long blue hair and a scar on her nose. She smirked as she looked towards Ginsei Academy from her view. "Here we go…" Then she noticed that a fog began to flow around her; she could hear the sounds of the citizens complaining and worrying about this sudden weather change. "Hmph, so they're going to mess with my babies' independent senses, huh? Not a problem. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

With a wide toothy grin, she ran through the mist towards the school gates.

"Stabilizing…" The mist was shooting out of the gas mask's nose at an alarming rate, as well as the wires on the back. "Oxygen levels are stable. We are now the only part of Ginsei Academy without fog."

"They're coming…" Kaworu stated. Sakuya gripped her chest tightly.

"Counting down before mission begins. Ten…nine…" The mist began to envelope the gates of the school. Only the courtyard was clear. "Eight…seven…" Kaworu looked at Sakuya to his left. "Six…five…" Sakuya looked back as a drop of sweat slid down her cheek. "Four…three…" The two held hands for a time. "Two…" Then they turned at the gate. "One!"

There was a loud roar from where the gate was, and two mechanical tigers launched themselves towards the school.

"What was that?" one student gasped from the classroom as they looked out the window. "I just heard something!"

"I heard it, too!" a male panicked. "What's going on outside?"

Mihoshi's eyes were on the mist. "Why…do we have a fog and mist in the summer?"

"What are those?" Yumi was at the window, pointing at two large mechanical tigers running towards the school entrance.

Ouka looked down at the window, gritting her teeth. "I knew it…somethin's happenin' now…"

Ouka Hayasaka looked at the window, gripping her Kakugane from under her desk. "It's begun…"

"BUSO RENKIN!"

Two loud voices echoed throughout the school grounds as the students watched a figure with long blonde hair jump down from the roof. He bore a large white claymore in his right hand that was brought down on one of the tigers' heads. He then quickly slashed at the second tiger through the face. "Buso Renkin of the Claymore! Garden of Eden!"

Another loud roar echoed as a third tiger charged through the mist, heading straight for the boy. All of a sudden, a large sword plowed through its center from above, cutting it in half as a girl with blue braided hair and a red scarf around her mouth stomped on its face. The scarf was connected to the sword. "Buso Renkin of the Buster Sword! Grand Gaia!" More roars echoed as the girl turned to the boy. "You should keep your hair untied more often, Kaworu-kun."

Kaworu smiled back. "A scarf around your face…just like you, Sakuya-kun."

As Sakuya looked up at the window, Ouka's eyes widened. "Is that person…looking at us?" she muttered to herself.

"Look, look!" Yumi exclaimed. "Those guys are fighting the monsters! Like heroes from a shounen manga!"

"Heroes?" one student yelled. "There's no such thing! These guy can take down those monsters…they must be monsters too!"

"But they're helping us!" Mihoshi protested, but the other students were blind to the fact as more tigers bursted through the mist.

Then the door slid opened. "Mihoshi-chan! Yumi-chan! Ouka-san!" Souta exclaimed as he barged through, Arata and Daisuke behind him. "Are you guys okay?"

"We should be askin' you that, kid," Ouka replied and turned her attention to the window. As the two fought against the tigers, she, Yumi, and Mihoshi were fixated on the blue-haired girl. "That idiot…"

"There's so many of them!" Sakuya complained, swinging her sword behind her at a tiger's leg. "Where the hell are they coming from?"

"Animal homunculi aren't uncommon, but these…don't have the homunculi marks on them!" Kaworu quickly dodged from his side and thrusted his sword from under, impaling another tiger. "I don't sense any human intelligence or conscience from them at all! They must be drones!"

Meanwhile, behind the school, a lone man stood before a horde of tigers. He held his sword tightly and readily. At the first movement, the tigers were slashed down. Shusui stood straight and looked at the walls. "They're attacking from all sides…Mutou-san…Jounouchi-san…Ouka…please be well…Ha!"

"Hiyaa!" With a quick slash, Sakuya placed her back on Kaworu's. "So someone's controlling them?"

"Most likely…and probably the one who took chunks of metal and coins these past two weeks."

"But where is that person?"

The tigers then stopped, making their way to the entrance. From the center of the mist came a well-endowed black-haired woman with a beige tank top and camouflage pants and combat boots. She also wore a green bandana on her head. "Hmph. So you two are the ones that killed our comrades," she smirked. "I'll admit…I underestimated you."

"That woman…" Sakuya muttered, lifting her buster sword. "Is she…"

"That's right, girl! I am X (10) of the Tetsujin Juusan, Tora! And YOU are the one who killed Kabuto." The name made Sakuya shudder. Having to remember Kabuto now wasn't the best time. "That guy…we were actually equal in strength. So defeating him shouldn't have been an easy task. But what ranked me higher than him…was MY BUSO RENKIN'S ABILITY!" Then she ripped a Crimson Kakugane from her chest. "BUSO RENKIN!" A metal gauntlet began to envelope her right forearm, the blades extending from over her knuckles. On her left forearm, a similar gauntlet appeared, but shorter-bladed claws appeared to cover her finger tips and over her nails. "Buso Renkin of the Neko-te (Clawed Gloves)! Fu Jow Pai!"

"Sakuya, be careful!" Kaworu exclaimed, raising his claymore. "This one isn't a pushover! She's stronger than Kabuto!"

"I get it!" Sakuya roared back, glaring at Tora. She could feel her Buso Renkin beating in her hand like a heart. "This woman…is our enemy! That's all there is to it, and we have to beat her to protect everyone!"

"Beat me?" Tora chuckled and took out a handful of yen coins in her left hand. "You don't seem to know…who're you're dealing with!" She threw the coins into the air and slashed them with her right claw. The coins split, and the halves began to grow and shape into metallic tigers of the same size as the others. The charged at Sakuya and Kaworu, who defended against them and quickly dealt with them.

"She can MAKE her allies?" Sakuya gasped.

"I understand now…" Kaworu glared at Tora with his deep violet eyes. "Your Buso Renkin has the ability to create drones from metal."

"I told ya I was stronger than Kabuto." Tora knelt down and petted one of her tigers. "These guys will never betray me. I tell them what to do, and they do it." Then she glared up at the two. "Unlike that guy who likes to do whatever he wants. He's probably inside right now, tearin' it up."

"That guy…wait, someone else is inside the school?" Sakuya turned back towards the building and looked up at the windows to her classroom. "Guys…"

"She's looking at us again…" one student muttered. "Is she…going to attack us?"

"Look, she's running towards the school!"

As Sakuya made a break for the school, Tora appeared before her. "She's fast!"

"Oh no, you don't!" With a swift kick, Sakuya was sent flying back to Kaworu. "Be a good girl and stay where you are!"

Kaworu then placed his hand into the intercom hidden in his hair. "Master Shusui!" he shouted. "There's one more inside the school building!"

"There doesn't seem to be anymore coming," Shusui responded. "I'll take care of it! You and Mutou-san defend the school!"

"Roger!" Kaworu slashed down a tiger and charged at Tora. But Tora was one step ahead and launched her knee into his chest, sending him back to Sakuya. "Ha! You two think you can defend the school, when you can't even get past me? I may have given you more credit than I had intended." She sneered as the tigers began to surround the two. "And now, my partner's about to take care of everyone."

"No…everyone…"

Ouka Kurosaki's eyes widened as a familiar tune, a whistle, echoed outside the classroom. "No…" she muttered.

"Ouka?" Mihoshi and Yumi worriedly looked at their taller friend. "Are you okay?"

"It can't be…he should…he…" She turned to the classroom door to find a shadow standing behind it. Their teacher noticed it as well and stood up.

The door slammed open as the students' attentions were turned to the door. They all gasped at the figure standing there. He was a tall, shaggy-haired man with circular tinted shades in front of his eyes. "Hello, class," he smirked.

"Akira…Ishida…" Ouka was at a loss for words.

"It's good to see you're doing well, Ouka-chan," Ishida smiled and walked towards the class. He eyed the rest of his former students, then at Ouka Hayasaka, and then at Souta Muto. "You all missed me?"

"No way, that guy is dead!" exclaimed one student. "The rumors said that he's dead!"

"I heard he ran away!"

"Oh you kids and your rumors…" With a chuckle, he kicked a desk that was sent flying into a wall in the back. The girls screamed loudly by his actions. "You kids…need to be punished. Demerits won't do, oh no. Death will do just fine…" He then proceeded to rip out a Crimson Kakugane from his chest.

Ouka fell to her knees, scared by this. "Akira…this isn't you…stop this…"

Yumi and Mihoshi looked at their frightened friend, but then they looked up to find Souta standing in front of him. "Souta-kun!"

"Oi, Souta!" Daisuke yelled as he tried to pull his classmate back. "What're you doing?"

"Get back!" Arata added.

"What do you think you're doing…Souta Mutou?" Ishida glared down at the smaller blue-haired boy. "Are you…standing up to your teacher?"

"Teacher or not…" Souta muttered, returning his own determined glare, "I won't let you hurt onee-chan's friends!" He then spread out his arms.

"Hey, stop this!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Daisuke-kun…Arata-kun…y'know…I told you that dream I had, right?"

Kaworu looked up through the mist and saw a glowing light. "An aurora…" he muttered. "I must be seeing things…"

"Kaworu-kun…do you see that?" Sakuya looked up as well. Soon, Tora was looking up. "An aurora…at this time and place?"

"What…is that?" Tora questioned, raising an eyebrow. All of a sudden, her tigers were pressed down and smashed from where they stood. "What?"

"Did you see that?" Sakuya exclaimed and stood up.

"That aurora…is not just an aurora! That's a…"

The lights grew closer, and a busty woman with an orange hair and a tight, revealing body suit descended the air. The aurora was coming from her back in the shape of butterfly or moth wings. She had frills down her waist that turned into tails behind her, and she wore a pink butterfly mask over her face. "Hmph. You worms seem like you're doing well. Especially you, Sakuya Mutou!"

"That voice…" Sakuya's eyes widened as she recognized this person. "Reiko Motomiya!"

"Non~!" she exclaimed, crossed her arms in and X-like fashion. "No longer am I Reiko Motomiya! I am the successor of the wonderful Papillon-sama, the Bright Moth Queen, Phalène!" She watched the two with blank stares up at her. "…DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! PAPILLON-SAMA SAID IT HAD A NICE RING TO IT, SO IT MUST BE NICE!"

"You…you're a Homunculus who descended with us!" Tora growled at her presence. "Are you betraying us, your own kind too?"

"Hush! Ugly people do not deserve to speak right now!"

"UGLY?"

Reiko…er…Phalène descended to the ground and walked towards Kaworu and Sakuya. She sneered and opened her wings. "As much as I want to pummel you two…ESPECIALLY you, Sakuya Mutou, it's rather unlady-like of me to let someone…take my prey." As she said this, she glared at Tora. "I want our rematch, Mutou, to be without interruptions. I want to kill you at your best. So take care of this mess!" He wings began to glow, and Sakuya felt her Buso Renkin lift her up.

"H-Hey, wait, what is this?" she exclaimed. All of a sudden, she was sent flying towards the windows.

"I dreamed…that I was attacked by a huge monster." Souta clenched his fists as his arms remained spread. "And Sakuya-nee…came and rescued me. Now…I think I'm facing that monster again."

"Get out of my way, boy," Ishida growled and raised his fist.

"Souta-kun!" Mihoshi called out.

"Souta, run!" Daisuke and Arata insisted.

"I'm not running! Because I know…I know…" A light shined from the windows. "Onee-chan is going to protect me! She's going to protect us all!"

"Gaia CRASHER!" A voice echoed from outside as every ran from the windows. A large blade broke through the glass and wall, and the blue-haired girl they were watching charged through. The cloth around her face and at the hilt of her blade was glowing. She charged past Souta and towards Ishida, who blocked her with his Kakugane.

"Onee-chan!" Souta exclaimed happily.

"Hey, isn't that…" The students were in shock of who came to protect them.

Yumi and Mihoshi helped Ouka up as the smiled at their savior. "Sakuyaaa!" Yumi called out. Ouka's eyes were fixated on Sakuya and Ishida. Ishida came to attack them, and Sakuya came to protect them. She knew that Sakuya…would come to protect them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakuya called out, only to get a collective reply of "Yes, Sakuya!". She turned her attention to her target, but was surprised by his identity. "I-Ishida-sensei!"

"You've come…Sakuya Mutou! I, IX (9) of the Tetsujin Juusan, Sasori, will have my revenge!"

"You've joined the Tetsujin Juusan?"

"Aww, she got through…" Tora let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, good thing we always have back-up." She smirked as she turned to Phalène and Kaworu.

"Back-up…you mean there's another person there besides your partner?" Kaworu gripped his claymore tightly.

"Go help her, pretty boy," Phalène said. Kaworu was shocked by her words. "Mutou needs you. As much as I'd take care of you two myself…I don't let anyone else take my prey. And this ugly woman…is no exception."

"Motomiya-san…"

"Ahp! It's the Phalène!" She then smirked. "Or you can call me the Bright Moth Queen, Pha-"

"Alright, I get it," Kaworu sighed and smiled. "Thank you." He then charged towards Tora, but as he passed her, the Tetsujin Juusan Homunculus didn't stop him, and he ran through the entrance.

"Hmph…" The look on Tora's eyes changed. "If it's not one traitor, it's two."

"You were eying that pretty boy the entire time, weren't you?" Phalène chuckled. "For some reason, you EXTREMELY hate him. Too bad. I'm your opponent now."

Her wings spread themselves, dissipating the mist around the two of them. "I won't let you get away…for laying a hand on my prey!"


	19. 18: The Bright Moth Queen

**Chapter Eighteen – Bright Moth Queen**

Phalène had sent Sakuya Mutou to defend her classmates inside the school building and Kaworu Jounouchi to investigate this so-called "back-up" inside the building. That was the kind of girl Reiko Motomiya was. She would take care of everything on her own if it suited her needs, and her need right now was to make sure that SHE will be the one to solely kill Sakuya Mutou. The one in her way was a fellow Homunculus that descended from the moon and onto Earth with her, the tenth Tetsujin Juusan Homunculus known now known as Tora. Phalène had remembered that she went by a different name back then, but that was the past. This is the present, and Tora is presently in her way.

"So that boy," the seductive-looking Homunculus grinned, "you've been giving off this malicious aura towards him. In fact, you looked like you really wanted to kill him. What's so special about him?"

Tora simply raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hmph. Wouldn't YOU like to know, traitor."

So much for starting a conversation, Phalène thought, but she didn't end there. "Who are your comrades inside my old school? Are they also 'descendants' like us?"

Tora gave the same response. "Wouldn't YOU like to know."

It was frustrating to hear it the first time, but even more annoying the second time in the row. "Then how about this? Why don't you tell me about your leader, this 'Kami-sama' you Tetsujin Juusan love to talk about. I'm just DYING to know." There was a hint of malice in her voice.

Tora's eyes glared, and she bore her fangs. Her Fu Jow Pai was ready to rip the flesh off of this annoying woman. "Wouldn't YOU like to know."

At those words, the metallic tigers jumped at Phalène from all sides. Their nails stuck out like blades, ripping through the fog in their way. But Phalène didn't flinch; she spread out her glowing wings, and the tigers were stuck in place. "What?!" Tora gasped, unable to grasp the scene before here. Phalène grinned widely as the tigers were pushed back by an unknown and unseen force. The tigers skidded along the school grounds, blowing the mist around them away from the impact. "What…what is that?! What did you do?!"

"Ah ah ah," the girl chuckled as she wagged her finger. "You know what they say. 'A woman never reveals her secrets.' But let me grace you with the beauty that is my Buso Renkin, bestowed upon me by my one true master!" The wings spread out wide, glowing in radiant colors. The tails of the wings just hovered over the ground. Phalène posed with her left hand on her hip and her right arm extended outward while her right leg was raised up and bent into the left. "Named by the greatest Homunculus in existence, the man who has surpassed all life on Earth with his greatness, Papillon-sama! The man who is the very definition of beauty and refined into a god! For he has named my Buso Renkin of Plasma the 'Aurora Borealis!'

It was true that the wings gave off the glow of the northern lights themselves. And aptly named as such, these wings were made of plasma. Phalène controls the electromagnetism that the plasma gives off to attract or repel her off the ground to give her the ability of flight. How it performs offensively and defensively would be defined by this very battle.

Tora was bewildered by this flamboyant and haughty explanation that she had no words to counter. But knowing that the weapon was that of plasma, she already knew how to counter. Rather, she knew how to fight back. "You know what they say," she clicked her tongue, "if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

Whenever Tora moved, time felt slow to her. That was the limit of her speed. Her strength and speed rivaled that of her former colleague, Kabuto, and as she stated before, it was merely her Buso Renkin ability that set her and the late XI apart. But even alone, she was not to be underestimated because she knew how to fight. Her background permitted it. She is a refined warrior, unlike Kabuto or Kuwagata, and Phalène would do well not to underestimate her. She sped towards the enemy girl and bore her left claw. She then swung her claw across Phalène's stomach.

"What?!" she gasped as she tried to move back in time. Her flesh was torn along with her garments that wrapped around her stomach. She placed her hand over the wound; it was a light wound, but that's not what shook her up. Phalène glared at her opponent and said, "A weaponized Buso Renkin is often of a metallic alloy. Papillon tells me that my Buso Renkin is ideal against these weapons because they're often made from iron." She narrowed her eyes and stood up straight. "They say you Tetsujin Juusan have Kakuganes made from the legendary Orichalcum. You must be pretty confident in your Buso Renkin material to get close while knowing what my Buso Renkin is."

"You talk too much," Tora sighed, licking the blood off her claw. "But if you want to know, our Kakuganes are indeed made from Orichalcum. But Orichalcum would still be magnetized to a certain degree. As such, it is only the Kakuganes that are made from Orichalcum. A true soldier knows to find ways around all sorts of obstacles like electromagnets. As such, my Fu Jow Pai is made of…"

"Copper…" Coming to this realization, Phalène realized that fighting head on with this enemy would be suicide. Her electromagnetism would not work on a copper weapon, much less a copper coin. In this case, she'd have to fight long distance. But how? She had overheard the fight between this Homunculus and the other two Warriors, so she had an idea of how they were made. The ones that would be a problem are the ones made from copper. In this thick fog made by the Warrior on the roof, she would not be able to tell which are made from copper at a glance. There were some torn pieces of the tigers from the previous fight on the ground.

That's when she had an idea.

"Have you said your prayers, traitor?" Tora asked, bearing her left claw. Phalène knew that the right claw made these abominations, but what did the left claw do? So far, Tora had only attacked with it. Looking at the tips of the right claw, Phalène deduced that the right claw was only sharp on the edges, but blunt at the tips. That made it seem less deadly, but there was still Tora's fighting ability and Phalène's lack of. "I'm going to end your life now. All traitors must die!"

Tora raised her left hand and held her covered thumb and middle fingers together. She rubbed them as if she were snapping, but there was instead a loud screeching sound, metal grinding against metal. The screech was followed by loud roars as brown, actually copper, tigers pounced through the fog.

Like in a trance, Phalène gracefully dodged the first tiger as she spun towards a second. She stopped at her stiletto heel and bowed low enough that the second tiger had somehow soared over her. And as she turned to the third, she lifted her right foot, kicking the tiger under the chin before somersaulting backwards with a follow up kick. She gracefully landed and spun once more and slammed her left extended foot into the side of a fourth copper tiger's face.

Phalène understood what she was up against and took no time in performing the countermeasures. Unlike her opponent, the drones lacked intelligence to perform any sort of strategy. To these tigers at the command of the pack leader, it was to kill or be killed. Phalène's blows were strong enough to take on hunks of metal, but not enough to hurt them.

"Is dancing all you have left?" Tora sneered. "Have you gone delusional? Lost in your high over the traitor of all traitors?!"

Calling Papillon a traitor was a capital offense to Phalène. She had stopped dancing and stood oddly still in a clear center of the field. She was covered in fog, but she could tell that she was definitely surrounded. "Don't misunderstand me, you brutish worm," she replied. "Everything I do has significant meaning. Despite my appearance and personality, I was actually an honor student during my time at this wretched school." With a grin, she widened her wings. They hummed and glowed, and the metal shrapnel from the previously destroyed tiger drones shook in the ground. Slowly they ascended into the air. Phalène lifted her right hand; her fingers were positioned with her index, ring, and pinky fingers outward while the long nail of her middle finger rested against the thumb. She moved her hand slightly to the left and flicked her middle finger.

A piece of shrapnel that had floated near her left wing sparked and shot out like a bullet. There was a loud explosion that blew apart the fog near Tora's position. The pHomunculus looked at the source of the explosion that had blown apart the fog; a copper tiger had been blown apart by the force of this shrapnel. Sparks of electricity could be seen from where the copper tiger once stood. "No!" she gasped.

"I have to thank those two pests for giving me some ammo," Phalène chuckled and repositioned her hand once more. "Nothing feels better than…the sound of a railgun." She shot another piece shrapnel in the opposite direction. A copper tiger and two other tigers behind it were blown apart as well. These pieces of shrapnel were electromagnetically charged by the plasma wings, and Phalène was controlling the force of the repellant at max. With the force of a railgun at this Homunculus' disposal, Tora knew that messing around was not an option.

"You bitch!" she growled. This sorry excuse for a Homunculus was laced with perfume, so finding her scent wasn't hard. She ordered her tigers to attack at that particular direction, and all the tigers converged towards that singular point.

"Aren't you rather desperate?" Phalène jeered and charged all the multitudes of shrapnel at her sides. As soon as the tigers came into view, she launched everything she had into full burst. It was like a shotgun in all of the forward direction. The tigers, copper and non-copper, blew apart. Tora's army was gone.

But not Tora.

The Chinese-looking Homunculus had launched her attack behind her army as she tore through the shrapnel that hadn't hit anything. With her speed, she was able to dodge most. But one tore through her bandanna, revealing her long black hair as she zipped through her shattered army. With a single thrust, Tora pierced through what remained of Phalène's stomach. The "Bright Moth Queen" coughed up blood as she field her lower abdomen gutted. The blood splattered onto Tora's bare white shoulder. "Y-You…would sacrifice your own personal army…to get to me…"

Tora glared Phalène and grabbed her neck with her right hand, the edge of her blades against the side of her neck. "Don't talk to me about sacrificing my army," she hissed. Her pupil had grew into long slits over her yellow irises. "You, who used our fellow Homunculi as your personal toys as you went about your merry way, have no right to tell me how I handle my subordinates! And in the end, you would betray us and help the Alchemy Warriors that hunt us down?!"

Her grip on Phalène's neck grew tighter. She kept her left hand lodged in her abdominal would so that she was immobile. "Hmph…since it won't matter to you anyway when you're dead, I'll answer some of your questions."

"One of my partners is your former subordinate, Akira Ishida, when you hid in this school. After he was killed by Sakuya Mutou, Kami-sama gathered his remains and bathed them in a liquid made from the pKakugane."

"A liquid…made from Orichalcum?" It hurt to talk, even to breathe.

"The pKakugane regenerated his body and made him one of us. It was because Kami-sama willed it that your subordinate came back to life."

"Then…it is possible to revive the dead with these crimson Kakuganes?"

"Hardly. A standard Kakugane can give life back to a human by acting as a surrogate heart. But pKakugane cannot revive someone who is already dead. Orichalcum is a timeless metal. With the powers of alchemy, it can reverse the effect of death, as if they were never dead in the first place. In short, thanks to the Tetsujin Juusan, Akira Ishida never died. It's not reviving the dead, but removing death from the equation."

Tora then licked her lips. "But enough talk. I've blabbered on long enough, which is unbefitting for a soldier like me. So I'm gonna kill you now. Any last words?"

Blood trickled down Phalène's lips as she smirked. "Just two." Her wings hummed, and the shrapnel from the destroyed tigers shook on the dirt ground. "Think fast."

Tora looked behind her and saw the shrapnel. But because she had left her left claw stuck inside of Phalène's stomach, she couldn't move in time. The shrapnel shook and flew towards the two of them. Normally, they would fly towards Phalène because of her electromagnetism set to "attract". But Tora was in the way, and she was the perfect shield for the job.

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

In a painful roar, the entirety of Tora's back, from head to toe, was covered in shrapnel. Blood trickled down from the protruding pieces of metal from all of her wounds. Her Buso Renkin had deactivated and fell onto the dirt ground in its crimson Kakugane form, the Roman Numeral X on it. The Homunculus was definitely too weak to hold on now.

Phalène pushed herself off of Tora's bare hand and placed her own over the gaping wound. It definitely hurt, even if she was a Homunculus herself. She looked up at Tora, who was standing extremely still; if she were to move even once, it would bring her tremendous pain. She smiled sadistically as she walked towards the stationary Homunculus. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked and licked Tora's cheek. She picked up a piece of iron shrapnel on the ground and held it in her delicate hands.

"You told me that you once endured a lot in your past life," Phalène said, "and that would be the basis of your strength. You say you hate traitors, but by clinging to the past, you've betrayed your future. Even as a Homunculus, you can still live the way you want to." She took a few steps back with a twisted grin on her red lips. She turned towards Tora, the shrapnel floating by her right wing. "But I don't like women who cling to the past. They're so…ugly. Take a chapter from Mutou's life. She isn't burdened by the loss of her father, but rather strengthened by it. I hate people who cling to the past, but I hate idealistically strong people even more." She held up her right hand, her middle finger in flicking position. "So I became strong for my own sake. Not for anyone else's. I became strong to stand on Papillon-sama's level. Hmph. I guess that makes me what I hate." She grinned wildly.

"But I don't hate it. Because it makes me more beautiful than you. And I just…absolutely…hate…ugly people."

The electrically-charged shrapnel shot through Tora's chest. The rest of her body tore apart after. Her widened eyes watched as all they saw was fog. The fog that clouded her heart, the fog called the past. Her body slowly disintegrated from the wounds until she was no more.

Phalène looked down at the crimson Kakugane and slowly walked towards it. She picked it up with a huff. "Papillon-sama wants this, but…" The X faded, and the Kakugane crumbled into dust. "It's too late now, huh?" She looked at the school as she deactivated her Buso Renkin. Her Kakugane serial number was XLIX (49). "But Papillon-sama also wanted me to assist the…child of Mutou. Hmph, I'd rather kill her than help her. But I'd do anything for Papillon-sama…" She looked around and saw something peculiar.

She was standing at the center of the grounds, so why can she clearly see the school gates? Was the fog actually lifting? Wasn't the fog controlled by an Alchemist Warrior above the school? Even the blue morning sky was coming into view. Phalène looked up at the roof with narrowed eyes. "Something isn't right…if I had strength left, I'd check it out, but…"

She knelt down and held her Kakugane to her would; it began to spark. "I guess I have no choice but to leave it to them…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira Ishida, now known as Sasori, held his pKakugane labeled IX (9) against Sakuya's Great Gaia. He smirked as he slowly pushed her Buso Renkin back. "Why…why are you still alive?!" Sakuya exclaimed.

Sasori looked at Ouka, who was shocked to hear Sakuya's reaction. "To get revenge on you, of course," he growled and pushed Sakuya back.

The teen stumbled against her tall blonde friend, trying to keep her balance with her oversized Buso Renkin. "I've come from Hell and back to repay what you've done to me. I will destroy you and everything you hold dear! That is why I've joined the Tetsujin Juusan!" He thend held out his pKakugane.

"Buso Renkin!"


	20. 19: A Desert Rose By Any Other Name

**Chapter Nineteen – A Desert Rose by Any Other Name**

A dark brown scythe rested upon his hand. It was short in length compared to a traditional scythe, but it resembled more a scythe than Tokiko Mutou's "Valkyrie Skirt". Though it was the Buso Renkin of the Death Scythe, it resembled less of an actual scythe than this. The only similarity was their blade, though this scythe was much shorter. It was littered with edged hexagons.

Attached to the end of the hilt was a long silver chain. It coiled next to Sasori's feet. At the end of this chain was a second blade; unlike the scythe itself, it resembled a crescent moon. This was supposed to act as a counterweight, and despite its appearance, it was. The blunt edge of the counterweight blade hit the ground first and made a cracked dent into the wooden floor of the classroom.

In the right hand was the scythe. In the left was a part of the chain. Sasori raised his left hand to his tinted shades and pushed them up over his eyes. "Now then…" he smirked, "…let the killing session begin."

The word "killing" terrified the students. The tall blonde girl, Ouka Kurosaki, watched in disbelief as she heard him speak. Her former teacher…no, he was much more than that to her. "Akira…what are you…"

"Woooah!" Yumi exclaimed. She was fascinated by her former teacher's weapon. She knew it looked way cooler than traditional weapons. Even Sakuya's, which resembled that of a large sword seen in anime and Japanese role-playing games (probably revolving around a certain spikey blonde…), was definitely something out of the ordinary. "Is that where your weapon comes from, Sakuya?! How did something so small become so big?!"

"Now's NOT the time, Yumi!" Sakuya exclaimed. "Here he comes! Everyone, get behind me!"

As Sasori took his first step, Sakuya grabbed a nearby desk; with all her might, she flung it over the other toppled desks. "Hey, that's my desk!" someone yelled, but it didn't matter now. Sasori had closed in and slashed with his miniature scythe. The desk was cut in half, much to the student's dismay, he continued his assault. He slashed once more on Sakuya, but the girl held him back with the broadside of her buster sword.

"Heh. What's the matter, Mutou?" Sasori taunted with a grin. "Isn't this as the English say? 'A ghost from the past?'" Just hearing the term "ghost" made Ouka cringe. Sakuya tried to push him back, but for such a small weapon, he was holding on pretty well.

Sakuya's eyes trailed to her left. "Hayasaka-sensei!" she called out. Ouka Hayasaka froze, her hand in her jacket. She looked up at Sakuya; the girl's expression was as if she was saying, "Only one of us has to give up her secret identity today." "Take everyone out of this classroom now! Find Shusui-sensei!"

Ouka looked at the students and slipped her hand into her jacket once more. With a nod, she ran past Sasori's chains to the classroom's back door. "Everyone, please follow me! Leave your trust in Sakuya Mutou!" The students stammered and clamored as the quickly followed their teacher. As they left, the blonde Ouka looked back at the two left behind, not until Yumi and Mihoshi pulled her away.

"Hmph. Leaving yourself behind to protect your friends. You're quite a martyr, Mutou."

"You wouldn't know," Sakuya growled as she attempted to push Sasori back. "You wouldn't put your life on the line for anyone, Homunculus!" Finally with every ounce of her strength, Sakuya exerted her force onto the Grand Gaia, sending Sasori flying back out of the classroom and towards the wall right outside the front door. But the toes of his Italian shoes slid down on the ground first, giving him traction before stumbling onto the wall.

As if in a single motion, he pulled on the chain with his left hand. The chain unnaturally uncoiled itself and lifted the counterweight blade. While in midair, Sasori grabbed the blunt edge of the blade and threw it at Sakuya. Sakuya had begun to charge towards the door with her Grand Gaia dragging down on the ground; she side stepped to avoid the lunging counterweight blade and turned her blade sideways. As she slipped through the door, she swung the blade through the classroom wall to bring it towards Sasori's head.

Sasori ducked under the blade that had torn through the bulletin board behind him and ducked to the other side of the hall, the opposite end where the students had retreated. He then pulled the chain back, and as if under a spell, the counterweight followed. Sakuya lifted her foot and jumped behind her Buso Renkin to dodge it as it turned the corner towards Sasori, who stopped it with his foot.

The two stared each other down, but Sakuya could never tell what Sasori's…no, Akira Ishida's eyes were like behind those tinted thin-framed aviator shades. He was fashionable for a Homunculus, who Sakuya expected as a monster wouldn't be very picky about his appearance. And he hadn't changed since his previous encounter with her. He still wore a bright orange suit over a yellow-borderline-white shirt, as bright as a hot desert sun. He wore a matching scarf loosely around his neck, and his shades were of a red tint. The Italian shoes, however, were of a deep dark brown, like a scorpion's exoskeleton shell.

As a teacher, Akira Ishida was rather aloof, but at the same time was very strict. Some teachers who were previously Ginsei Private Academy alumni compared him to a previous teacher named Mita. Unbeknownst to them, however, Mita was a Homunculus, and like Ishida was to Sakuya, Mita was Kazuki Muto's first encountered Homunculus who had pierced his heart and led him to becoming an Alchemist Warrior.

But Kazuki never had a blast from his past like Sakuya was now. And this time, he's a lot different than before. 'I never fought him properly,' Sakuya thought to herself, 'But he's good. Has he always been this good?' She noted that he was the IX of the Tetsujin Juusan, that he was stronger than the one Phalène and Kaworu. She had beaten the XI Kabuto, but can two numbers really make a difference?

She looked at the blade of her Grand Gaia; it was stuck in the drywall, alright. About half the bulletin board got wrecked by the gargantuan blade. 'Dammit,' she thought once more. 'And he can throw the stupid heavy blade thing, too! And all I have is this cloth…'

"Stuck, are we?" Sasori joked. "Much like your grades. Well, no matter. When I'm through with you, your grades will be the last thing on your mind!" With a swift through, Sasori threw…the scythe?! Sakuya realized what that weapon was the minute he threw it and quickly dodged it. It sunk into the wooden floorboards behind her, but what she saw was the most disturbing thing she's ever seen so far. When she got hit by kunai, schmitars, and wind blades, her skin and flesh were merely torn. But the miniature scythe blade was doing more than tearing up the floorboards.

A green liquid resided on the edges of the hole the scythe had made. It began to melt the wood along around the hole. Soon, the melting stopped. 'Acid!'

"Seems like you've realized it." Sasori pulled the chain, and the scythe came flying back. Sakuya made sure to dodge. "This is the Buso Renkin of the Chained Scythe, the Sahara Rose!" He then licked his lips. "One touch of the blade, and you'll suffer from pain unimaginable! Imagine the feel of your skin and flesh being melted away! I'll make you suffer, Sakuya Muto!"

* * *

On the other end of the hall, where the scythe had struck, a lone student stood at the wall around the corner. She had stayed behind despite the other students retreating, this tall blonde-haired student who was considered a delinquent in Ginsei Private Academy. Like a delinquent, she didn't exactly follow the rules given to her by her teacher of the same name. Rather than retreating with her friends, she stayed behind to witness what would break her heart.

"Akira…" Ouka muttered as she placed her hand over her ample chest.

"So, how is Ouka-chan?" she heard him say. The mention of her name made her lose her head. He called himself Sasori, but he was definitely still Akira Ishida. "Have you been taking good care of her? My…dinner?"

"What is Ouka to you?!" Sakuya called out so suddenly, grabbing Ouka's attention. "I saw her face when I came here. As if seeing a ghost…who wouldn't. I watched you get destroyed myself. But dammit, what do you want with Ouka?!"

"What is rightfully mine." Sasori took off his shades, revealing his crimson eyes that is said to have never been seen before. But Sakuya saw it once, when he was in his Homunculus form. "I made Ouka-chan to what she is today. After all, we go way back."

"No way…" At that moment, Sakuya realized what he was saying. "Then…you are the teacher that…"

"Do you want to know? About her past? About our past?"

* * *

It was a cold winter night. Akira Ishida walked down the streets of Ginsei City. There was blood on his dark brown scorpion-colored Italian shoes. "Dinner is sweet, as always," he said to himself aloud. "Motomiya-san knows how to pick them. Normally, I wouldn't follow anything a…lesser Homunculus would say, but she is beneficial in some ways." He took out a cigarette and lit it up, inhaling the tobacco and blowing out the smoke from his lips. "Unlike this…mysterious benefactor who helped us off the moon. Hmph…he'd at least show his face to us."

Soon, he was passing through the residential district. In the pale street light, he could make out a group of girls sitting on trash cans or squatting down on the side. His presences attracted them, and they immediately stood. In their hands were iron bats and rods, and some with chains. Another also had a knife. They looked like middle school students, but they were definitely some kind of gang. Ishida merely whistled at the sight.

"Where ya goin', old man?" said one of the girls, short hair with bright orange hair.

"Old man? Hm…well, I guess you can call me that…since I'm probably half a century older than you worms."

"Hey, this guy's a real jokester!" A black-haired student with long braided hair switched hands with her knife. "Let's cut his tongue so he can't make anymore!" She quickly lunged at Akira Ishida, who merely stood still. THUNK went the knife, but when the girl looked, there was no blood on her hands. Looking closer, the knife had broken off, the blade shaking on the ground. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but…that won't work." With a quick grab, he grabbed this girl by the neck and flung her towards a trash bag nearby. There was a loud crash, and she rolled to the pavement.

"You punk!" the other girls roared and charged him. But it was over in a flash. They soon found themselves on the ground, in pain unimaginable.

The one with bright orange hair was getting her head kicked around by Ishida's Italian shoes. "I could use some dessert, but I don't normally eat my meals off the floor." He tilted his red aviator shades to his eyes and inhaled another smoke. He could hear metal scraping along the concrete to his left, and he looked up. Standing in the streetlight was a tall middle schooler, long blonde hair and a fair white skin. She had blue eye-shadow over her eyelids, and she was carrying a red metal bat. "Though…I guess this is what you call a buffet table."

"Did you do this to my girls?" she asked.

"They were in my way. Wanted to rob me, or something. I just merely defended myself, you know."

Her eyes flashed, and she was in front of Ishida. With a single swing, Ishida toppled over to the side. His red aviators fell, cracked from the impact. "I'll kill anyone who messes with my girls," she added. Her "girls" had gotten up and hid behind her. They knew that Ishida wasn't an ordinary man. He withstood what humans normally wouldn't, and this girl realized it too late. Her bat was bent, but he wasn't even bleeding in the slightest. But what she saw probably struck her harder than a fist to the gut or a metal rod to the head. His piercing red eyes shadowed by his orange hair radiated with a murderous intent.

These were only middle school girls; they haven't killed a person before. But they didn't want to know what death felt like. And like middle school girls, they screamed and ran, leaving this girl, their leader, alone. Ishida slowly stood up and cracked his neck. "I'd be lying if I said that hurt, but…"

The girl fell to her buttock, the bat clattering on the ground. Ishida walked towards her and licked his lips like a deranged killer. The girl knew she was going to die. "So…how am I going to eat you?"

The girl stopped. She processed his words, and immediately, she blushed. "Wh-wh-what?!" she exclaimed. This reaction brought Ishida to a loss. "What are you talking about?! I'm only a middle school student! Are you one of those kinds of perverts?!"

Now he really was at a loss. In the first place, Ishida is a Homunculus. Skinship isn't in his vocabulary. But this girl…she really wasn't thinking about this literally. And that tough demeanor she was exuding before had burst like a balloon. "You're misunderstanding me," he tried to correct himself, but he was quickly cut off.

"I have my pride as a woman!" the girl roared and swung her bat at his knee. Like his head, it did little to nothing. But it did catch him off balance, and the girl quickly ran.

Ishida looked back at her, then down at the aviator shades that were cracked. "Hmph…impertinent little…but promising…I think I'll have to perform a little experiment."

As the nights went on, he encountered those same girls who tried to avenge themselves. Each time, they failed. And each time, there were less and less of them whenever he encountered them.

Soon, it was just that one leader, sitting on a trash can. Ishida approached her and sighed. It was only midday. "Ouka-chan, right?" he said to her, but she didn't say anything. "Playing hooky again?"

The girl's name was Ouka, and she was only in middle school. Yet she was smoking, probably stolen from people she beat up. "Shut up, old man," she snarled. "I can do whatever th' hell I want!"

The man smiled and poked up his small, circular shades that replaced his broken aviators, taking out a lighter and lighting up his own cigarette. "Sounds like a life I'd like. But things aren't always easy. We all have something we want, but we're bound to our fate. Us old people know that well." He then took his cigarette and used it to point at Ouka. "But you…can change yours while you're still young."

Ouka looked up at the man and took her cigarette out of her mouth. "…You think so?...Then what should I do…"

The man took her cigarette, dropped it with his own, then stepped on it as he held out his hand to her. "Come with me…"

During the rest of his free time, the Homunculus Akira Ishida tutored Ouka and the rest of her gang. He gave them lives, a purpose, a meaning. They were no longer street rats. They had given up their gang lives to become dutiful children. All while keeping his identity a secret, he was thanked by their parents for changing their lives. Some of these girls became students at Ginsei Academy. Some of these girls had moved. And Ouka…

"Hey," Ouka said as she lit up a cigarette in front of Ginsei Academy's yard. She was wearing the Ginsei uniform, but her dress was much longer than normal. "Go out with me."

Ishida paused and looked at her. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." Ouka was blushing and looked away from him. "I'm serious…I've even prepared something suitable, depending on your answer."

The Homunculus blinked and sighed, tapping the ash off the cigarette. "I'm a teacher, you know. I'll be in trouble if word gets out."

"It's okay. I've learned a thing or two about being discrete."

"What about your pride as a woman?"

"Then I want to give it to you…"

This wasn't part of the plan. No, it was an unexpected development. But it could certainly lead to something. Ishida smiled and said, "I will on one condition. Quit smoking. It really doesn't suit you." Ouka stopped and looked at Ishida. As if troubled, she hesitantly took the cigarette out of her mouth. She then took the pack of cigarettes from her pocket and dropped both of them on the ground, proceeding to stomp on them. Once more, it was an unexpected development, and Ouka seemed to have quite the resolve. Ishida sighed happily, a feeling he felt was a little too real than he had let on.

"Then…let me give you something in return." Ouka put her hand into her other pocket. She held it out to Ishida and placed it upon his thin rugged palm.

It was a pair of red aviators.

* * *

"No…way…" Sakuya was shocked by her own best friend's history. She had met Ouka in her first year at Ginsei Academy, but she had never knew her secret. And she…she and Kaworu took it away the start of her second year. How Ouka must've felt when Ishida, despite their relationship being of the illegal kind, was absent.

Sasori smiled and pushed up his aviators with his left hand as he prepared his scythe with his left hand. "If you feel any remorse for your dear friend, Muto," he hollered, "then die for me and my revenge!"

"AKIRA!"

A voice rang out in the hallway. It wasn't Sakuya's or Sasori's. It was Ouka standing at the far side of the hall way, opposite end of Sasori. Sasori stopped, and Sakuya hesitantly looked back. There was a mix of emotions on Ouka's face: fear, desperation, and disbelief. "It's…not true, right, Akira? What you said…is just a lie, right?"

"Ouka…" Sakuya couldn't believe that Ouka would return to the battle field. "Ouka…Ouka, what are you doing here?! You have to get back to the others! This guy is too dangerous!"

The princess has returned to the prince, though Sasori with a grin on his lips. "Ouka-chan~," he called out to her. "Now you know what Muto has done. She's the one that took me away from you. Are you willing to accept that? Your friend?"

Ouka didn't know what to believe. There was a gaggle of thoughts going through her head, but it all lead to one thing: Akira Ishida is back. When she looked up, her eyes widened out of fear. "SAKUYA, WATCH OUT!"

The blue-haired Warrior turned to her right to see Ishida right next to her. He grabbed her by the head and slammed her onto the remaining bulletin board behind her. Sakuya fell to her knees, blood and wood falling out from the back of her head as she collapsed to the ground. Sasori had closed the gap in that short amount of time, and he was heading straight for Ouka. "No…stay away from her…"

Sasori stopped in front of the blonde student who was about his height. Ouka couldn't see his eyes behind those red aviators that she gave him before. She never could. Maybe it was because she secretly feared those red eyes of his, and when he wore his smaller glasses before they became a couple, one could catch a glimpse of those eyes of his. "What are you going to do to me…" Ouka stammered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasori sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he spit out his cigarette and stepped on it. "I'm going to keep good on my promise. The fear and desperation in your heart is what I've planned all along. There have been just…minor setbacks. In the end, it all lead to you finding out in some shape or form." With an uncaring grin, he grabbed Ouka's neck. "Any last words, Ouka-chan?"

Ouka didn't say anything. Her blonde hair covered her left eye and shadowed her right. Then she said, "If…if what you say is true…why didn't you take care of me back then?" This question caught Sasori off guard. "You've had plenty of time to…eat me. Since the day we met, since when you took us in, when we graduated middle school, when we entered Ginsei Academy. You had so many opportunities, and not once have you shown a hint of interest in eating me. You…made me into a woman. You gave me a reason to live. You had all the time in the world, but you did all these little intricate things for your own amusement. Or was all that really for your own amusement?!"

Sasori was silent. His grin turned into an uncaring frown, and he slowly let go of Ouka. Then he slapped her across the cheek. "Get real," he replied. "If you're that unaccepting of reality, then let me show you. What I did to your friend is real. What that pain now was real. What I will do to you soon is real. Everything before you is real. I've taught you how harsh life can be. If you are that detached from reality, then I'll kill you now, quick and easy."

"Go ahead." Ouka looked up at Sasori. Her eyes were now that of a determined girl, just like when she first met Sasori. This glare from a normal human girl made a monster like Sasori freeze. "But…make it quick and painless, okay?"

There was a silence. Sakuya didn't know what to make of this. She was dizzy from the impact to the back of her head that she couldn't get up. But she saw Sasori turn his back to Ouka.

"Hmph. How disappointing." Not once did her turn back to her. He didn't reveal his genuine smile that only Sakuya could see to her. "I prefer my meals with flavor, with a sense of taste. But now you're just rather bland. No matter. I still have my obvious mission." He started walking to Sakuya and pulled her up from the arm. "Get up. It's not over yet." He took a few steps back and readied his Sahara Rose.

Sakuya held onto the hilt of the wedged Grand Gaia, trying to regain her balance. She dare not attack Sasori after all this. Seeing her hesitation, Ouka yelled, "Do it, Sakuya! But…make it quick and painless…or I will never forgive you…" Sakuya didn't respond. She simply nodded and bit her bottom lip.

She finally pulled the hilt; the blade tore through the dry wall, across the air behind her, and through the wall of her classroom to her right. Sasori ducked and jumped back far enough that he was close to Ouka, as if protecting her from Sakuya. He threw his sickle; green liquid was secreting from the hexagonal blade, touching the floorboards below and melting it little by little. With her blade still in the air, Sakuya side stepped to her left and brought her blade down.

The Grand Gaia broke through the chain of the Sahara Rose. It was like time stopped or slowed down in that instant, and Sakuya quickly grabbed the hilt of the sickle. She deactivated her Buso Renkin with Sasori's in her right hand as she charged towards him. Sasori only had the chain in his left hand. He spread out his arms and slowly let go of the chain. Ouka looked away. Sakuya rushed in, and from her bottom left to her upper right, she slashed through Sasori with his own weapon.

His red scarf was cut. His bright desert sun-like clothes were cut. The hexagon symbol on his upper left chest with the Roman numeral IX was cut. There was a green liquid on the wound melting him, but he didn't mind; he was as good as dead. He fell to his knees and slumped forward. Not once did he face Ouka, so she never saw that genuine smile that remained on his lips. "So this is it…" he said. "Mutou…promise me one thing…" Sakuya walked towards Sasori as his deactivated crimson Buso Renkin formed into her right hand.

"Protect…Ouka…"

Sakuya didn't say anything. She gripped the Buso Renkin tightly as it slowly faded into silver. Sasori's body faded to gray and collapsed into dust. All that was left were his red aviators.

Sakuya bent down and picked them up, looking at Ouka. As soon as she opened her mouth, Ouka yelled, "Don't say anything!" There was a silence between the two. "Please…it would be disrespectful for the dead…"

Though she was not supposed to say anything, Sakuya walked around the pile of dust and placed the aviators into Ouka's hand. "He was a monster, through and through. But at his very last moments…Ouka-san…he had the expression of a human."

It was as if the burden on Ouka's shoulders was lifted, and she collapsed herself over Sakuya's shoulder. The two walked towards the end of the hall where the stairs were. "I'm sorry I never told you," Sakuya apologized. "That I was involved in any of this…"

"You did what you had to," Ouka replied. There was a faint smile on her lips. "I would never hate you for doing what you thought was right. Because you always think of others." The two bumped fists, but Ouka's slipped under. She was sweating profusely and breathing heavily as she collapsed to the side.

"Ouka-san?! Ouka?! Hey, Ouka!" Sakuya called out to her friend, but to no avail.

"Sakuya-chan!" a voice called out from the stairs. It was Mihoshi and Yumi, running to the two. "Are you…Ouka! Is she okay?!"

"Yeah…I think." Sakuya had noticed their conditions as well. They were breathing heavily and sweating, but they looked tired. Who knew where they had come from, but the stairs weren't that much to tire a person out. It was as if energy was being drained from them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout us, Sakuya!" Yumi was full of confidence as usual, despite what had gone on today. Today was supposed to be the first day of summer finals, but instead it was a Homunculus invasion. "But…you should find Kaworu, too. He probably needs your help."

"Kaworu?...Wait, is he okay?!"

"Kaworu-sensei…he…he is…" Mihoshi's speech was slurred. Finally, she collapsed on top of Ouka.

"Mihoshi-chan! Hey, Mihoshi!"

"Go…" Yumi's speech was also slurred now. "He…They…are probably up on the roof. It's the ideal place for a final school battle, right?" Her breathing was getting heavier. "I'll watch these two. Go be the hero, Sakuya…"

Sakuya couldn't bear to leave her friends behind, and the crisis hadn't been completely averted. But she knew them to be safe for now. Sakuya hugged Yumi and said, "Don't do anything dangerous."

"We should be telling you that…"

They parted ways. Sakuya went up the stairs to the third floor. Yumi finally collapsed to her buttock and sighed. "It's like…living in an anime…" she said to herself. "I've always wanted…something supernatural to happen…I wanted to be the hero…but that right belongs only to you, Sakuya…" With a smirk, she raised her fist to the air. "Go get 'em…" The fist swayed, and Yumi collapsed to the side.

* * *

Now at the roof door, Sakuya felt an overwhelming pressure on the other side. But she couldn't stop there. She kicked the door open and went through; on the other side of the roof, just by the gates, a black-haired teen stood. He had long black hair with bands that covered his eyes. He wore a slim long-sleeved black shirt, and dark blue slim jeans. In his hands were two black gloves with the Roman numeral VIII on the top of his hands, encircled by a golden hexagon border. Next to him, Kaworu was on his knees, slumped forward. His hands were behind his back, as if he was being restrained. "Sakuya…-kun…" he called out to her.

"Kaworu-kun!"

"Look, Kaworu," the teen smiled deviously. He had a snake-like grin. "Your princess has come to rescue you. But…who's going to rescue her?"


End file.
